The Darkest of Hearts
by Blossombird
Summary: As a kit she was unloved by her parents, her clan hated her and everyone who she had cared for had left her. No wonder she is the way she is... No wonder she has a dark heart...
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A black cat walked through the nursery entrance, brambles scratching at her pelt, and surveyed the place with blazing orange eyes. Her eyes came to rest on the only cat in there, a mother with three kits at her belly, sleeping.

"I have come for what we bargained for" she spoke clearly and loudly. The three kits woke up at her voice and started to suckle at their mother's belly, kneading their tiny paws against their mother's belly. The mother looked up at the intruder horrified. She looked back down at her kits who were unobvious about what was happening.

"So soon" she asks feebly. The black cat doesn't reply but flashes the mother a cruel grin. She walks up to the kittens and scrutinises them, pushing her face so close to them that her hot breath ruffled their thin pelts.

"A runt" she said gruffly and pointed to the smallest kit with her tail, who was making an annoying noise at being shoved out of the nest by his bigger siblings.

"Yeah, but she's just as strong as the others" his mother argued, the light into the nursery was cut off and the black pelted she-cat turned to the source, it was a dark grey she-cat with brilliant white stripes and striking green eyes that held a mixture of hatred and anger, the she-cat and stared at the black cat, who glared levelly back, holding her head that bit higher and unsheathing her dangerously sharp claws, to make sure that this cat didn't attack.

"I didn't think you would be here so soon" the grey cat meowed coolly. The little kit mewed again and the grey she-cat picked her up gently by the scruff and placed her back by her mother.

"Tinystorm, do something" the mother wailed, looking down at her kits with such love the black cat felt repelled by it.

"I'm sorry Swallowshine, I cannot do anything. It is what we agreed on. If we do not surrender these kits, they will take them by force." Tinystorm replied.

"Do you have to take all of them?" Swallowshine whimpered. The black cat nodded slightly. The mother wailed harder.

"Don't take my kits, my precious kits" she cried and curled her long, silver tail protectively around her kits. Tinystorm stroked Swallowshine reassuringly with her tail.

"Shush" she whispered calmly "If you do not give up these kits you know what she will do" both the mother and Tinystorm shuddered at the thought but Swallowshine just curled her tail tighter around her kittens. Tinystorm sighed and gazed at the black she-cat with sadness in her eyes, but still the loathing blazed underneath.

"Couldn't you just wait a little longer?" she pleaded "just until they are apprentices then you can have them" the black cat shook her head.

"We must take them now, or we risk them coming back to find their birth mother" she growled, making sure to bristle her fur to look as frightening as possible, it worked, Tinystorm shrank back a little as did the mother.

Swallowshine released her tail around her kits. "Do you have to take all of them?" the mother repeated. The black cat thought for a moment, then felt her muzzle turn up in a grin.

"I will only take the two strongest, I will leave the weak one with you" the mother let out a sigh of relief, but the stranger wasn't finished yet. "In return, we will come back every time another cat gives birth and take the strongest kits, once they are one and a half-moons of course, and mark the weaker ones" the black she-cat finished. Tinystorm eyes grew distance as she thought the deal over. She looked at Swallowshine who was looking up at her with hope in her eyes.

"You realise what this could do to other queens Swallowshine, think about them too. We should really discuss this with the Clan" Tinystorm meowed gently.

Swallowshine nodded. "I can't give up all my kits Tinystorm, I can't" she said helplessly. Tinystorm sighed and turned to the black cat and slowly nodded. Swallowshine knew she had won and gazed at her runt with uncontained happiness and love and… hope. The black cat wasted no time and picked up the two stronger kits. Putting them down behind her she turned to the runt and placed her paw above its head, with claws unsheathed she brought it down upon the helpless kit's face. She pulled her paw away showing the scar that would mark generations to come. Three vertical lines, two above the eyes and one reaching the tip of the kit's nose. Delicately she licked the kit's blood off her claws

The kitten squealed in pain and her siblings whimpered as though they felt her pain, but the ruthless cat turned away. Tinystorm rushed to the kit's aid immediately and Swallowshine let out a threatening hiss. The black cat whispered comforting words to the two unmarked kits who quietened down.

"You're a monster" Tinystorm shrieked. The black she-cat whirled around quickly, knocking Tinystorm to the ground. She placed a paw on the she-cat's belly.

"Would you prefer it if I kill the runt?" The black cat spat. Tinystorm shook her head frantically, her eyes wide in fright. The black cat released her grip on the grey cat, who stood up on shaky legs and shook out her fur, revealing a scar along her shoulder.

"Nice scar" The black she-cat smirked. Tinystorm bristled.

"I've got _her_ to thank for that" she growled. The black she-cat's grin got wider as she admired the scar.

"See you soon" The black she-cat meowed causally as if nothing had happened. She turned away from the two she-cats and picked up the two kits, one by its scruff and she placed one on her back, and walked proudly out of the nursery, tail erect.

"Wait" she heard Swallowshine growl. The black cat turned slightly curious.

"What is your name?" she asked, spitting out each word as if it tasted bad in her mouth, though she had no idea why it did.

"And why do you need to know my name?" she inquired. Swallowshine didn't seem fazed.

"So I can tell my kit whom to kill when he's older" she snarled. The black cat was faintly amused.

"My name is…" she hesitated as if she had forgotten her name. "…is Firewisp" she meowed; she dipped her head and walked out proudly.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, I appreciate it thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Thanks, The Last Moongazer for your nice comment and constructive criticism is always good. :D **

* * *

Darkkit stared gloomily out into the camp from the entrance of the nursery, it was a sunny day and cats were basking in the sun. A dark ginger she-cat with white socks appeared out of a gloomy den, it was Maplestar, if she remembered correctly. Darkkit scrunched up her face thinking about it. She was sure it was Maplestar, she turned her gaze from her leader to the medicine cat's den where if she concentrated and narrowed her eyes enough. She could just make out the dark grey pelt of her sister, Tinykit hanging around Rabbitear. Darkkit spat at the ground _a medicine cat_ she thought _who would want to be stuck inside a den for sunrise after sunrise sorting herbs? The only thing I want to be is a warrior. The best and bravest. I shall be leader and I will have many kits. _Darkkit gazed into nothing, lost in her dream.

A sharp movement caught her eye and snapped her out of her thoughts, Darkkit spotted her father's cream coloured pelt, and started to stand, but then saw the striped pelt of her brother beside him. She paused and then sat back down again knowing full well that if she went up to him all he would do is push her away and say how he is taking Lionkit around the camp or he would make up some pathetic excuse to keep her away. _Some father he is_. Darkkit glared at him but if he noticed he didn't acknowledge it. She watched him take Lionkit to a rather large mossy tree trunk and say something to him.

"…Is the apprentices den, where you shall be staying when you are apprenticed" the words carried easily across the clearing. _So that's where I will be staying_. Darkkit studied the trunk. It looked cosy and warm. She waited until her father had moved away to what she already knew was the warriors den, and then she bounded towards the dead tree. She peered in, inside were three newly made nests for each of the apprentices. A voice behind her made her jump.

"What are you doing here? Kit" it said scathingly.

She turned and saw a light brown apprentice glaring at her.

"Sorry Raggedpaw, I was only looking, I was just about to go and then you came up" she mumbled not meeting his eyes.

"Look Darkkit I'm not a kit anymore I have things to do, I can't play anymore"

"You never played with me anyway" she responded angrily. Raggedpaw tilted his head to one side.

"Really? I thought I did" he murmured. "Oh well"

Raggedpaw shoved her roughly out of the way with his paw and walked in. Darkkit, annoyed at being pushed so easily, stalked away from the den and towards the nursery. _I'm only two moons younger than him how dare he treat me like that_.

Darkkit padded into the nursery and spotted her mother. She walked up to her, and was about to ask her if she could tell her a story or something, anything to keep her busy, but her bigger sister, Swallowkit, barged past Darkkit, knocking her over into some moss, she scowled at her, but her _oh so perfect_ sister didn't notice, and started talking excitedly to Echodust. Darkkit stood up slowly shaking out her fur to get rid of the moss that clung to her pelt.

"Oh mother, I caught the biggest butterfly ever today, almost as big as that one I caught a couple of sunrises ago" Swallowkit mewed in her "musical" voice.

"Oh you are going to be the best hunter in this clan" her mother replied.

"I hope so mother…"

Her mother gazed lovingly at Swallowkit hanging on to every word she was saying even though it was nothing important. Darkkit swallowed down her envy and forced herself to be calm. She was going to interrupt but thought the better of it, she would just get another lecture about how she should be more like Swallowkit, and how good she it. _Oh Swallowkit you have been such a good girl why, you should go and get first pick of the fresh-kill pile. _Or it would _Darkkit your pelt is so scruffy why can't you groom it like Swallowkit, her pelt practically shines. _She sat back down just outside the entrance and groomed her "scruffy" black pelt while she waited for her sister to stop talking.

Darkkit got bored of watching her mother and her sister talking and trying to flatten her fur, so she decided to go and explore around camp. She spotted Rockfall and Feathersong sharing tongues. Darkkit crouched down and using her best stalking technique that she had learned by copying the apprentices when they had demonstrated them to Swallowkit. She placed her paws as silently she could and crept around the pair. Something moved across her vision and Darkkit zoned in on, it was Feathersong's tail, which was moving swiftly across the floor. She pounced and grabbed it with her razor sharp claws and hung on, trying to get her to surrender. Instead of playing along, Feathersong turned around, the force flung Darkkit off her tail and she laid winded on the earth. The angry she-cat started hissing at her; her mate joined in and snarled, baring his teeth. Darkkit glance at the nursery half wishing her mother would rescue her but a flash of Swallowkit's silver fur crushed her hopes so she crouched low in fear.

"My tail is not a play thing, kitten" she spat "You better leave me alone from now on or I'll tell your mother"

She turned to Rockfall and whispered, but Darkkit heard the words as clearly as if she had spoken them.

"What is this little brats name again?"

"Do you even know who my mother is?" Darkkit stood up, shaking a bit. Gathering what courage she could muster she levelled her voice and looked Feathersong squarely in the eye. "You don't even know my name how do I know that you know who my mother is?" Her burst of bravery was short lived as Feathersong showed her sharp teeth.

"Listen, kit, the only cat in this whole camp that is living in the nursery is your mother, Echodust. Don't even try to outsmart me" she snarled and turned away, her tail slapping Darkkit in her face, she sat to stunned to do anything. Rockfall laid a comforting tail on his mate's shoulders, calming her almost instantaneously, before turning to face Darkkit.

"You better not bother us anymore, or else…" The threat still hung in the air as he walked off with his tail still draped round Feathersong's shoulders.

"My name is Darkkit" Darkkit mewed loudly after them "and don't you forget it" she added quietly to herself. Feathersong turned around and Darkkit ran away, fearful that the hot-tempered she-cat had heard what she just said under her breath.

Her small paws guided her to a puddle on the edge of the camp and Darkkit looked in. She stared at her reflection, and her icy blue eyes stared back. She saw her scruffy black pelt her mother had told her so many times about yet no matter how hard she groomed it, it would not fall flat and sleek like her sisters. Another reflection appeared in the water beside hers, she recognised the cat easily, she was the only cat in camp to have a honey coloured pelt.

Honeypaw gazed dreamily at her reflection.

"Am I beautiful?" she muttered to her reflection but twisted her head so that she was looking at Darkkit.

"I said; am I beautiful?" she asked crossly, her eyes narrowing.

"Erm" Darkkit had no idea what to say, she looked the she-cat up and down. She certainly was pretty, her fur was groomed to perfection and her green eyes sparkled in the sun. Honeypaw tapped her tail impatiently on the ground waiting for an answer. She opened her mouth as if to ask again but Darkkit stopped her.

"Yes, Honeypaw you are" she replied hastily. Happy, Honeypaw walked away, tail in the air. Darkkit looked into the puddle again, she hated how she looked. She wanted glossy fur like her sister. Even her father's long fur was neater than hers. She hit the water, sending ripples through the puddle and distorting her image.

She turned away from the ugly kit in the puddle and tried to pretend that that wasn't her and it was another kit in camp, but she knew that if she returned to the puddle it would be the same. She looked up at the sky which was already turning dark; hurriedly she trotted towards the nursery, but was stopped when she crashed head first into a solid object. She looked up ready to apologize to the cat but stopped when she realised how hostile she was. Her silver fur was fluffed up and her white muzzle was curled up in a snarl.

"My brother wanted me to tell you to stay away from him" she growled. Darkkit grasped for a name. _Sagepaw_! She thought triumphantly.

"I never even went near him" Darkkit replied quickly, eager to prevent a fight. Sagepaw's fur flattened and her snarl turned into a puzzled look.

"Then why did he tell me that you were in the apprentice den looking for him?"

Now it was Darkkit turn to fluff out her fur. "I did not" she meowed hotly "I was only looking in the apprentices den to see where I will be sleeping. He came up behind me and started talking to _me_"

"Oh" Sagepaw meowed "sorry" she said curtly.

"Next time listen to all parts of the story before you assume anything" Darkkit meowed, with anger still boiling in her blood. _Raggedpaw had made her look like a helpless kit desperately searching for him_.

"Hey I didn't know" Sagepaw flashed hotly "you don't need to get all touchy about it" she muttered angrily, but walked away towards her den. Darkkit hurriedly padded to the nursery.

She reached the nursery quickly and bounded in. Her mother acknowledged her with a fleeting glance but turned her attention back to Swallowkit straight away, who was still babbling on about a butterfly she had caught sunrises ago. Darkkit trudged to a corner of the nursery and sat down, watching her sister with envious eyes. A noise of bracken being moved pulled her gaze away from her bigger sister to her smaller one. Tinykit came storming through the entrance and her mother immediately stood up and started scolding her for being away for so long and worrying her.

"You should not have been bothering Rabbitear for that long, you know he has work to do, and…" her mother glanced upwards and through the leaves she saw the darkening sky. "You are supposed to be back _before_ dark not after it" her mother's voice was strict but her eyes warm and full of love.

"But mother" Tinykit whined, knowing that she was not in any trouble at all._ She was the only one who got more attention from mother than Swallowkit, _Darkkit was almost impressed "He was teaching me about cobwebs and how they stop the bleeding and how…" Tinykit paused deep in thought, trying to remember what Rabbitear had taught her. Her mother interrupted her, cutting her off before she could continue.

"Oh my little medicine cat" she cooed.

"Mother, I haven't decided if I want to be a medicine cat yet" Tinykit replied crossly making a show of being angry.

"Ok, well as long as Rabbitear doesn't mind you can stay with him as long as you like" Echodust purred and started grooming Tinykit's already smooth pelt, she wriggled under her mother's rasping tongue, Tinykit glanced at Swallowkit then Darkkit for help. Darkkit turned away from her sister's pleading gaze. _She's lucky; at least she gets groomed by mother _Darkkit thought sadly _not that she needs it_ she countered her own thought, her mother had given up trying to groom her messy fur, and then when it had not done what she had wanted it do, she yelled at Darkkit for not grooming it enough. Darkkit scowled at the memory_._ She turned her head towards the entrance again, just in time to see her brother waltzing in and her father following him.

Lionkit stood up proudly, his tail erect and head held high and the sleek fur that her sisters and mother possessed, yet she seemed to lack.

"Father taught me about camp today" Lionkit announced. Her mother filled with pride and she glanced lovingly at her mate. _What was so special about camp that filled her mother up with pride_ Darkkit pondered _I know where the apprentice's den is, and the medicine cat's den and the leader's den _and_ the warriors den. Why don't I fill my mother up with pride?_ Darkkit looked down at her shabby and unkempt fur. She glanced back up.

"Sorry" Darkkit started, her jealousy giving her courage. "Would you mind stepping out Lionkit, your big head is filling up the nursery" she snapped, her mother, father and brother glared at her, Darkkit looked at her paws ashamed of her outburst, but her sisters were trying to stifle their giggles with each other's tails.

Lionkit continued "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted", he shot another glare at Darkkit. "Father took me around camp and" he puffed out his chest proudly "he taught me a move" Darkkit looked up sharply and pricked up her ears.

"Sure he did" Tinykit scoffed.

"He did" Lionkit insisted "I'll show you" he looked up to father who nodded slightly at him. With a cruel smile Lionkit lunged forward and cuffed Darkkit round the head claws unsheathed, blood trickled from a small scratch on her head. Her father was already praising him for performing it perfectly.

"That will teach…" Lionkit didn't have time to finish before Darkkit had pounced on him, she had caught him by surprise, fuelled with fury; she knocked him over onto the floor and, quick as a mouse, gave him a couple of strong blows to his head. She retreated back to her corner pleased at her easy victory. Her mother and father looked shocked.

"How could you?" Echodust asked mortified, staring at Lionkit who was obviously faking his injury. He staggered up and walked around in circles acting dazed.

"I didn't hit him that hard" Darkkit protested. She looked at her sisters for help, but they just stared back, impressed and a little bit scared. Her father rounded on her. He unsheathed his claws which glinted menacingly in the dying sun.  
"How could you" he roared "He's just a kit"

"So am I" she yelled back "He hit me first, with his claws!" she looked at her brother who was still wobbling a little, _maybe she had hit him too hard _not even Lionkit would milk it for that long. A sharp burst of pain told her that she had been hit on her head, dizzy; she stared back at her father. _He_ hit _me_? She thought painfully. _He had never _hit _her before, only shouted at her_. _I made him really angry_. _No wonder he doesn't want to spend time with me if I do this all the time_. She flattened her ears in shame

"Look at me when I am talking to you" he snarled. "If you ever do that again you will get much worse than a cuff around you head" he threatened and stalked out of the nursery. Darkkit looked down at her paws miserably. _She hadn't meant to hurt him only to stop him from boasting_. She looked back up at Lionkit who had recovered and was glaring at her with hatred in his eyes_. He deserved it, but then so did father, I mean he said he could attack me. Father knew he was going to hurt me, yet did nothing_. She ignored her thoughts and tried to tell herself that it was her father's fault that he attacked her because he had let him. She took a step towards Lionkit only to be blocked by her mother.

"You're not going anywhere near him" she growled. Darkkit poked her head around her mother's legs, staring at Lionkit, silently challenging him.

"I'm sorry Lionkit, I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought we were playing" the last bit was a lie; she knew Lionkit was spoiling for a fight when she had first interrupted him and insulted him but she was truly sorry, she hadn't meant to hurt him, that bad.

Her mother, satisfied with her fake apology, curled up in her nest and invited all her kits to sleep beside her. Swallowkit and Tinystorm jumped in first and Lionkit climbed in after them. Darkkit tried to curl up beside her mother but Lionkit had stretched out his legs and fore legs so that there was no room left for Darkkit. He smiled wickedly at her. Darkkit ignored him and stuck her tail up in the air and walked past him. Scraping all the bits of moss together that she could find she made a small nest. She curled up inside it. She already missed her mother's warm body but she didn't try and go back to her, knowing that Lionkit would just sneer at her. A slight sting reminded her of her scratch and gently she used her paw to clean it. The pain subsided and fidgeting she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, its great to see that people like this story :)**

* * *

Darkkit woke up and stretched out, enjoying the solitude and space. Since that one night she had slept on her own, her mother had suggested she did it every night. She had made it seem like she was the bravest for sleeping outside the nest. Yet Darkkit knew that she was glad to be rid of her and Darkkit was happy too, they others fidgeted badly in their sleep.

"Wake up my little kits" Echodust murmured to the three kits at her belly. Her mother glanced over at Darkkit to make sure she was alive. Darkkit thought her mother looked disappointed at her kit being healthy and breathing, however much she tried to hide it.

"Morning Darkkit" she meowed stiffly, with false cheerfulness. Darkkit didn't reply, instead she looked around her, the nursery used to be so empty when Raggedpaw and the others had left but now they had all grown so big that it was cramped in the nursery. Lionkit woke up noisily drawing the attention away from Darkkit and towards him. He opened one eye sleepily.

"Good morning my little fighter" she mewed soothingly. Lionkit blinked sleepily at her before falling back to sleep. Darkkit stared at her mother, who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Mother, why did you call me Darkkit?" Darkkit asked suddenly, still watching her mother, gauging her reaction.

"Because your fur is black" her mother replied easily, not looking directly at her.

"And Swallowkit?" Darkkit asked.

"She is beautiful and swift like a swallow" her mother answered smoothly. Darkkit looked at her sister. She certainly was beautiful and fast.

"You didn't know that when she was born" Darkkit meowed.

"Sometimes a mother knows" her mother answered simply.

"Lionkit?" Darkkit inquired.

"Well lions are brave and excellent fighters like your brother here" her mother gestured to Lionkit. Darkkit didn't bother asking her how she knew _that_ when he was born.

"What about Tinykit" Darkkit demanded.

"Well she is the youngest and the smallest. But that doesn't mean you can make fun of her" her mother said sternly. Darkkit didn't even try to argue her innocence.

"So they all get great names and I get Darkkit because of my fur?" Darkkit asked incredulously.

"Don't be silly" he mother scolded "You are named because..." she hesitated.

"Because of my fur, yes you've already said" Darkkit snapped and walked out of the nursery, leaving her mother flustered as she thought of a good answer to her question.

She sat in the sun enjoying the warmth of the sun on her fur. Yet the breeze that came with it chilled her, leaf-bare was coming. She glanced up at the sky half expecting rain to pour down and soak her. Instead she saw the sun shining brightly and not a cloud in sight.

Darkkit's stomach rumbled, and with a sigh she stood up and trotted to the fresh kill pile which was regularly stocked. She nosed her way through and chose the fattest mouse she picked it up and started to walk away when Raggedpaw came up beside her.

"Hey, I caught that mouse" he announced "and I didn't say you could have it" Darkkit opened her mouth in surprise and anger, and dropped the mouse she was holding into the dust, she thought about picking the prey up and eating it right in front of him but she decided to let it slide knowing it would only get her into trouble, so she settled for second best. Ignoring Raggedpaw she trampled over his prey on her way back to the fresh kill pile, squashing it flat and making it nearly inedible. She picked the first piece of prey she saw, which happened to be another mouse.

She marched past Sagepaw and Honeypaw who were whispering quietly.

"Look at that fur" Honeypaw whispered.

"I know, I heard that a bird once nested in it" Sagepaw sniggered. Darkkit held her head high and tried to look important, but it was hard, she was still too small to be intimidating. Dropping her head she chose the sunniest spot to eat her meal. In a moon she would be an apprentice, an equal to Sagepaw, Honeypaw and Raggedpaw, and then, maybe just maybe, he would finally notice her and not just see a useless lump of messy fur and another mouth to feed. She gulped down the mouse in a few bites and was crunching on a delicate bone when two cats tripped over her.

"Hey watch it, I'm eating here" she yelped as she jumped up to avoid being flattened.

"Oh sorry Darkkit" her sister, Swallowkit replied getting up off the ground. "We were just playing, I was the hunter and Tinykit was the prey" Tinykit looked at the bones now covered in dust.

"Sorry we ruined your meal" she mewed.

"Oh don't worry about that. Can I play with you?" Darkkit asked excitedly, bouncing slightly. Swallowkit and Tinykit exchanged nervous glances.

"Sorry, we just finished, maybe another time" Swallowkit meowed quickly.

"Yeah sorry" Tinykit added. "See you soon Darkkit" her sisters raced off, kicking up dust as they went and left Darkkit on her own, her fur speckled with dirt. Darkkit tried to be indifferent to her sisters blatantly refusing to play with her, but she couldn't help but feel miserable. _What had I done to make everyone to hate me? _She thought. Darkkit walked into a shaded spot under a tree's branches that hung low over a spot in camp, and sat down to groom the dust out of her fur.

She tried to not do it in the clearing as cats would sneer at her and poke fun at her unpredictable fur. When she had removed the dust and finished trying her best to flatten down her pelt she stepped out into the sun, she looked down at her fur which was a little bit shinier at least. She padded towards the nursery and peered in. Her parents were talking and they had not seen her.

"…Lionkit is already a brilliant fighter" Dustclaw meowed to his mate. Careful not to be seen Darkkit slipped inside and hid in the shadows. Lionkit walked in, his big frame blocking the sun from the door.

"I heard my name" he accused them.

"Don't worry sweetie, it was just about how good of a fighter you are already" her mother comforted. Lionkit beamed at his mother's praise.

"Swallowkit is a skilled hunter as well" he mother continued. "She's caught so many butterflies I'm surprised there is any left" she chuckled.

"Yeah and Tinykit is an amazing at learning new things, or so Rabbitear says" he father mewed.

"I'm sure she is excellent" her mother reassured.

"But Darkkit..." her father faltered.

"Yes, Darkkit, now she's a problem" her mother said grimly

"She can't do anything" Lionkit chimed in. "She can't even do this" and he showed them a simple move that Darkkit could easily do.

"I'm sure Darkkit will do something that's good" her mother reassured herself.

"Her fur is a mess, she can't even groom herself, let alone be good at something" her brother exclaimed. Darkkit looked down at her unkempt fur, she tried her best to make herself look presentable but it's like her fur has a mind of its own.

"He has got a point Echodust" her father said. Darkkit couldn't believe what she was hearing; her own father thinks she is useless. She willed her mother to stick up for her.

"I suppose. Shall I just stop trying then" she asked Dustclaw. _She was trying_ Darkkit thought incredulously_. How in StarClan's name was she trying?_ _She barely talked to Darkkit let alone try to figure out if she was good at something_. Darkkit shook out her fur and made to move out of the nursery when another figure barged in. Echodust and Dustclaw stopped arguing and look at the cat.

"Rabbitear" she greeted, dipping her head in respect. "What do we owe the pleasure?" She asked him. Darkkit stood frozen for fear of being seen.

"It's about 'you know what'" He answered. Darkkit pricked her ears in interest and moved quietly into a sitting position. Her father's ear flicked in her direction and Darkkit held her breath. After a few heartbeats her father returned his ear to its normal position.

"I see" Echodust frowned and then turned to Lionkit who was watching intently. "Run along now Lionkit, I will be out soon"

"I don't wanna go, I wanna stay" he whined, crouching down and looking as sad as possible.

"Leave, now" Dustclaw growled. Lionkit jumped up and ran for the entrance. Darkkit was puzzled, father never talked to Lionkit like that. It must be top secret then she thought gleefully and settled herself comfortably in the moss that was lying in the shadows.

"Let's get this over with" her mother meowed irritably. "I've got kits to look after"

"It's your kits, or kit that I've come to talk to you about" he mewed.

"Oh, does Tinykit want to become a medicine cat? I would love for her to be one, they are paw picked form StarClan or so some say. Oh my daughter is so special. I hope she doesn't get on your nerves too much she can get quite chatty sometimes, I don't know where she gets it from–" Rabbitear silenced her, stopping her babble.

"I have no idea" he said dryly. "But it is not Tinykit that I've come to talk about. It's Darkkit" The air grew still and her parents went quiet and ridged.

"What about her" Echodust hissed. Rabbitear sighed.

"Well it's more about you and how you treat her" he meowed.

"We treat her how she deserves" her father growled. Rabbitear looked to him.

"How in StarClan's name does she deserve it" he asked, raising his voice a little. Darkkit could see her father struggling for an answer.

"You said so" her mother meowed coolly. Rabbitear twisted to see her, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I said no such thing" he exclaimed but her father was nodding.

"You said so when you told us at the birth-" her father was cut off by Echodust's tail.

"Don't mention it" she hissed, unsheathing her claws. Dustclaw's eyes widened and he nodded; Echodust removed her tail and turned back to Rabbitear.

"If that is all-"

"No, it is not all. I warned you and all you have done is sealed our fate. You could have prevented it but you chose not to. All that happens because of your mistake will be your fault and yours alone. Good bye" he strutted out the entrance leaving her parents exchanging nervous glances.

Darkkit skulked out of the nursery, not wanting to listen to of the conversation that was sure to follow. Her mind reeled. _What had happened at her birth_? _Is that why they hate me_? _Was her even talking about me_? _He must have been_, _I'm the only one my mother treats differently_. She couldn't answer the questions but knew who could, Rabbitear. She flattened her ears. To do that means she would have to admit to eavesdropping. She sighed. _I guess I'll have to find out another way then_.

She saw Raggedpaw and her heart started beating rapidly. He was walking towards her; his glossy light brown pelt was shining in the sun and new muscles rippled under his pelt. She opened her mouth to speak, when he walked straight past her. She turned and followed him with her eyes. He walked over to Swallowkit who was chatting to Sunleaves, who was possibly the worst hunter and fighter in the whole clan, she dreaded the apprentice that had to have her as a mentor. Raggedpaw started talking to Swallowkit. He stood in-between the two she-cats effectively cutting them off. He trotted away with Swallowkit at his side. Darkkit narrowed her eyes enviously at her sister. It was so easy for her to make friends, so easy for her to be _normal_.

She tried to take her mind off Raggedpaw by gazing about the clearing, in the corner she saw her brother's striped pelt clashing with her father's cream one as they took turns to run into each other. She walked up to the scuffling toms.

"Father, can I join in?" she asked him, hoping to show her brother that she was just as good as him and to prove she wasn't useless.

Her brother stood up and answered for him "No, sorry you can't" he meowed briskly and shoved her out of the way and then launched himself at Dustclaw again. _How was she supposed to find out whether she was good at something if they don't even let her try_? She spotted Tinykit walking out of the medicine den and bounded up to her, the smell of herbs clung to her pelt and she tried to stop herself from crinkling her nose.

"Hey wanna play a game" she asked her sister. Tinykit looked scared at the prospect of playing a game with her.

"Can't, I'm helping Rabbitear with…something" she replied. Darkkit narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What is this "something" Tinykit" she asked as innocently as she could, trying to mimic Swallowshine's voice.

"You know medicine cat stuff" she replied, Tinykit looked down at her paws and shuffled them nervously. Tinykit obviously didn't want to play with her for whatever reason so Darkkit let her be.

"Oh, ok then" Darkkit said dejectedly. Tinykit looked up, relived to be let off so easily.

"Maybe some other time Darkkit" she mewed and trotted off happily.

Darkkit watch her sister leave and eyed elders den. _At least they can't run away from me_. She thought sourly. She walked into the den where two elderly cats were lying in their nests; both their muzzles were greying with age. Ravenfrost, a black she-cat with a grey tail, eyed her curiously.

"What would you like young one?" she asked. Darkkit twitched her ears and tail she hadn't asked the elders for anything before. "Say, your fur is awfully messy. Do you groom it? Darkkit nodded and Ravenfrost laughed. Darkkit bristled.

"Don't worry I'm not going to make fun of you, I used to have fur like that" Darkkit gazed at her sleek and well groomed fur. Ravenfrost noticed her looking.

"You wouldn't believe it, but one day it just went flat and stayed like that since" Darkkit looked surprised. _Maybe there was hope for her fur, maybe one day it will fall perfectly like her sisters_.

"What is your name kit?" she asked

"My name is Darkkit" Darkkit meowed.

"Your mother must be Echodust, is she not?"

"Yeah, she is" Darkkit kicked at the ground not wanting to talk about her mother.

"Good thing you don't look like her" Grinned Ravenfrost, Darkkit returned the smile. _She liked_ _Ravenfrost_.

"Now what did you want?"

"Could you tell me a story? My mother doesn't know any good ones" she replied nervously. Fearing that the elders would reject her like everyone else did.

The brown she-cat lying next to her spoke up. "A story huh?" she coughed "The little ones always want a story; it's a good thing that we know lots of stories, we know a lot good ones don't we Ravenfrost."

"Yes, Tangleshade we do" Ravenfrost waited patiently for Tangleshade to begin.

"Wait! You're going to tell me a story" she asked in surprise, Ravenfrost laughed.

"Why wouldn't we? It's what we're here for"

Darkkit flushed under her fur and settled comfortably on the some old moss. The elders took it as a sign to start the story.

"Far away, by a lake" Tangleshade began "There lives four mighty clans"

"Four!" Darkkit squeaked. _So many Clans, there must be so many cats. So many stories…_

"Yes, four" Tangleshade meowed irritably, and flicked Darkkit sharply with her tail for interrupting her "Four clans named ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan"

"Now ThunderClan" Ravenfrost picked up "are fierce and brave, they live in the forest part by the lake. ShadowClan are cunning and proud. They live in a pine forest by the lake. RiverClan are clever and strong, they love to swim and they live by rivers in their home. Now Windclan are swift and loyal, the live on the moors and are so fast they can catch a sprinting rabbit.

"A sprinting rabbit" Darkkit repeated in awe. _I wish I was that fast_. Ravenfrost smirked at her expression and Darkkit grinned back.

"There is a story that goes with these clans" Tangleshade continued. "Their previous home was destroyed by these things called twolegs and one cat from each Clan was chosen to go on a journey to find a place where they would be safe from twolegs once and for all. They travelled a long way and finally came to a place that was suitable for them to live in. However…" Tangleshade paused to cough. "Many cats were not happy where they were, they believed that there was a better place that they could live in. Naturally the other cats thought these cats were crazy. "

"And so a group of these cats decided to run away and create a new clan." Ravenfrost meowed "At first they lived on the outskirt of the clan's territory, building up enough strength to make the journey. Then the leader of Thunderclan called Bramblestar… If I remember correctly, chased them away. Now StarClan was also these great Clans ancestors, however StarClan was split and one side claimed that there was a better place, and the other obviously disagreed. Against the wishes of most StarClan cats, several of them travelled along with the brave cats that are now your ancestors. They watched over them and guided them to this forest, which has been safe from these twoleg things and where we have made our camp and lived for generations.

Darkkit yawned.

"That was a great story, thank you for telling it to me"

"Don't worry about it young one. I needed to tell a story, it has been ages since I told one." Ravenfrost mewed kindly.

"Ravenfrost" Darkkit started.

"Yes" Ravenfrost replied.

"Where do these Clans live?" Darkkit inquired.

"By a beautiful lake, near sun-drown place"

"What's sun-drown place?" Darkkit asked.

"Well it is a place where there is an endless stretch of water, and the sun drowns in it, but don't worry it always comes back up" she reassured Darkkit.

"And how far is it to these Clans?" she questioned.

"Too far for your little paws, Darkkit" Ravenfrost chuckled.

"How did these cats find the lake?"

"As you know one cat from each of the Clans was chosen, they went in the direction that the sun went down in. There they met a friendly badger."

"A badger" Darkkit squeaked. She had heard of such beasts that could take down a cat with one huge paw.

"Yes a badger." Ravenfrost replied. "This badger told the cats where the lake was"

"Would this badger still be alive?" she asked. Ravenfrost narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"No running off to this sun-drown place, you stay right here. You hear me?"

"Yes Ravenfrost, I will not go to the sun-drown place" Darkkit mumbled.

Darkkit looked up at the already darkening sky.

"I've got to go" she meowed sadly "My mother will be wondering where I am" _as if_ she thought to herself _she probably hopes you are dead_. Ravenfrost was nodding in understanding. Darkkit bounded out of the elders den and into the nursery.

Her father was walking out and she crashed into him.

"Hey watch it" he snarled. Darkkit paid no attention to him and waltzed straight in. This time her mother didn't even look at her, instead she was talking to Lionkit and Swallowkit.

"…and I went like this" Lionkit said demonstrating a simple move "and he was down" Echodust chuckled.

Darkkit ignored them and picked at the leftovers that were in the corner. After she had finished what food she could scrounge she retreated to the darkest corner of the nursery, where she could see everything.

Tinykit came in.

"I'm going to be a medicine cat" she announced. Her mother rushed over to her licking her head and purring.

"Oh Tinykit, I always knew that you was special, you must be so smart to learn all of those herbs Tinykit" Her mother cooed, she snuck a glance at Darkkit, who met her gaze with icy blue eyes, her mother quickly looked away. Her brother and sister congratulated Tinykit. Darkkit just scowled at her. Ignoring her completely she curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

_One moon_ she thought _one more moon_.

* * *

**As always please tell me what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. I have been busy lately with homework and school and more homework... e.c.t. I'll try update when I can.**

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath my den for a clan meeting." Maplestar yowled. Darkkit's pelt tingled with excitement. _Finally_ she thought. _Now people will respect me_. Darkkit looked around her, eager find out who her mentor will be. She glanced at the warriors. She would like Whisperingbracken as a mentor she decided. She was fair and a really good fighter.

"Swallowkit, Darkkit, Lionkit and Tinykit. This is a proud day for ForbiddenClan as by naming apprentices we show StarClan that we will survive and remain strong. Swallowkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Swallowpaw." Maplestar meowed clearly. He sister gazed up at Maplestar, waiting patiently.

"Mistystream, you are ready for another apprentice, you will be Swallowpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your wisdom to Swallowpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior and a fantastic hunter."

Swallowpaw bounced towards Mistystream and met her half way she touched noses with her. Darkkit stared enviously at her sister's mentor. Mistystream was deputy and the best hunter in the Clan, no wonder she got her.

"Darkkit" Darkkit stood up straighter; her gleaming eyes surveyed the Clan. "From now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Darkpaw. _Please be Whisperingbracken oh please be Whisperingbracken_ she pleaded silently.

"Sunleaves" Darkkit stared in horror at her chosen mentor who looked equally appalled. "You are ready for an apprentice; you will be Darkpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your…" Maplestar faltered searching for a word "err….determination" Maplestar seemed satisfied "to Darkpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior.

Darkpaw touched noses with Sunleaves less enthusiastically than Swallowpaw and as she looked into her eyes, her worry and fear reflected back at her, but then she did have the worst possible mentor in the whole of Starclan. Darkpaw told herself that she was just being silly and that Sunleaves was probably going to be great and was a brilliant hunter and fighter. _Yeah and mice will fly_ she thought bitterly.

Lionkit, now Lionpaw got Dustclaw as his mentor. Darkpaw snorted at the arrangement. _I wonder who came up with that idea_ she thought as she watched her brother touch noses with her father both pairs of eyes where shining in anticipation of the coming moons.

"Cats of ForbiddenClan as you know I will not be around forever." Rabbitear spoke up from the entrance of his den "So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat for her intelligence and willingness to learn new things. Your next medicine cat will be Tinypaw" he announced. Tinypaw stood taller and puffed out her chest in pride.

"Do you accept the post of apprentice to Rabbitear? Maplestar asked Tinypaw.

"Yes, I do" Tinypaw breathed.

"Then at the half-moon you must travel to Moon clearing to be accepted by StarClan" Rabbitear meowed.

"Swallowpaw, Lionpaw, Tinypaw" the Clan cheered. Darkpaw looked gloomily at her paws trying not to show how hurt she was when her Clan didn't cheer her name.

"Darkpaw, Darkpaw" a quiet voice chanted. Darkpaw looked up and saw her mentor cheering her name; she gave Sunleaves a small smile. Her mentor made her way towards her but Darkpaw went straight to the apprentices den. Swallowpaw and Lionpaw started chatting immediately to Honeypaw and Sagepaw, trying to arrange sleeping places. Inside the den Darkpaw scraped together little bits of moss that was lying on the outside and made a loose nest at the back of the trunk where no one would bother her.

"Darkpaw" Sunleaves called. Darkpaw looked back at her nest. She could fix it up later. Grumbling, she walked out.

"Have fun with your mentor, I'm sure you'll have a great time" Raggedpaw sniggered as she passed him. Sunleaves was notoriously known for being exceptionally bad at everything. Darkpaw trudged to her mentor who was waiting impatiently for her near the entrance. Darkpaw saw Lionpaw, Raggedpaw and Swallowpaw leave the camp with their mentors.

"Are we going to train with them" she asked Sunleaves hopefully. Sunleaves followed her gaze to the three young cats.

"No" she meowed "I am going to show you how to hunt, but first I will show you the territory" when Darkpaw started to protest Sunleaves hit her sharply with her tail.

"Don't question me" she growled.

Sunleaves walked out with Darkpaw trailing after her, her tail drooping.

Sunleaves picked up the pace and raced through the forest along a well-trodden path and Darkpaw had to sprint to keep her in sight. She kept her mouth open and the forest scents rushed in. A musky scent made her mouth water but Sunleaves did not stop to follow it. Soon it was gone, and Sunleaves stopped abruptly so that Darkpaw almost crashed into her.

"You see that tree" she pointed to a great huge oak with her tail, sorting herself out she looked up at the tree, she had to crane her neck skywards to see the top of it.

"Wow" she breathed.

"That tree has been here since the age of time" She mewed and then rushed off, Darkpaw sprinted to keep up with her, the trees a blur. The same smell hit her but again Sunleaves did not stop, she didn't even turn her head and Darkpaw wondered if she even smelt it at all. It wasn't long before Sunleaves paused again, they were on a ridge. Darkpaw peered over; down below she could see cats practicing moves, simple ones. She recognised her brother.

"This is where we train" Sunleaves swept her tail over the clearing, Darkpaw opened her mouth. "No before you ask, we are not going down there." Darkpaw shut her mouth and stared grumpily at her mentor.

"Don't look at me like that" she meowed sternly and took off. Darkpaw followed, her paws growing tired of all the running. Soon the trees grew sparser and sparser until it only a few were dotted around. They halted at the edge of the grass.

"Now this is the border…" Darkpaw was only half listening; she gazed out in front of her. There was no grass, no dirt, no life; it was an endless expanse of yellowness. She walked right up to the border and looked left and right. It was still the same. Darkpaw shuddered at the thought of getting lost in this land. She reached out a paw to dab at the yellow stuff. It moved under her foot and she jumped back, pelt bristling and claws unsheathed ready to face it.

"This is called a desert Darkpaw and the yellow stuff is called sand, its harmless, but can get very hot a sun-high." At her words Darkpaw calmed down and allowed herself to be embarrassed at over reacting. "Very few things grow in a desert and there is hardly any water. It is so hot you could scorch your pelt off, which is why we live in the forest, the trees provide shade, and it surrounds nearly the whole forest apart from where the river comes from, I'll show you" Sunleaves dashed off and what seemed liked moons later they arrived at the river, Darkpaw struggled for breath, her flanks heaving heavily.

"Ok so we just follow this… I think…" Sunleaves said more to herself than Darkpaw, and padded along the bank of the river, Darkpaw followed a fair bit behind, still trying to catch her breath. It was sun high when they stopped."

"Ok, this is far enough" she sat down. "Look over there" she pointed to the river. "Follow it and you reach a mountain, a mountain so big no cat that has ever gone up has ever come back down, they say a pack of cats live up there feasting on each other. Sunleaves eyes clouded over with sadness.

"My mate went up there to prove himself to the Clan… he never came back" she whispered quietly.

"I miss him so much" she gazed longingly at the mountains "Sometimes I think he is still alive, all by himself on that mountain, we were going to have kits and have a happy family"

Darkpaw didn't know what to do, in the end she decided to lay a comforting tail round her mentor's shoulders.

"Im sure he is missing you too and is waiting for you in StarClan" she meowed.

"You're right" Sunleaves meowed. "Now where were we?"

* * *

"Ok" Sunleaves began. Darkpaw sat opposite her mentor. "To catch a mouse you must…" Sunleaves prompted.

"Find one" Darkpaw responded sarcastically. Sunleaves glared at her with yellow eyes.

"Yes, you must find one but what do you do when you find one?"

"Catch it" Darkpaw answered. Sunleaves shot her a look that could kill.

"And how do you catch it?" she asked irritably, trying to contain her frustration.

"Pounce on it and kill it?" Darkpaw replied. Sunleaves got up and paced up and down in front of Darkpaw, her ginger calico coat gleaming in the sunlight. She turned to Darkpaw.

"If you think you are so clever Darkpaw go and catch a mouse" she snapped and sat back down.

"You haven't even taught me how!" Darkpaw protested.

"You should of thought of that before you tried to be smart" she answered giving her a smug grin. "Now scram!" she snarled.

Darkpaw ran away from her mentor. _I'll show you, I'll catch the biggest mouse ever_. Darkpaw paused and opened her mouth slightly. _There_. The musky scent of mouse drifted towards her and Darkpaw narrowed in on it. Slowly she circled around the mouse, remembering Raggedpaw teaching Swallowpaw how to hunt when they had been kits; the wind was blowing her scent away from the prey. She advanced slowly keeping her paws as light as a feather; she saw her prey and prepared to leap when a loud noise scared it away.

"Mousebrain" she growled. She looked down at her paws; she had trodden on a twig which had snapped under her weight. She stood up; shook her fur and padded off in the direction the mouse had ran in with her mouth open in search of her prey. It wasn't long before she found it again; it was scuttling about in search of nuts. She settled into a sloppy hunter crouch which she knew to be lopsided and advanced. She placed her paws carefully making sure she didn't disturb any of the twigs or leaves. She pounced and landed a kitten step too short, the mouse was startled and ran away swiftly, Darkpaw's paw struck out quickly and she managed to snag the mouse with her claws. It squeaked and struggled and then broke free, but Darkpaw jumped again and landed on it. She quickly nipped the back of it neck, killing it. She held up her prey successfully and trotted back to Sunleaves. It was sloppy but it was a mouse.

Sunleaves looked surprised when she saw Darkpaw carrying her mouse. She dropped her mouse in front of her mentor's paws.

"There, one mouse as you requested" Darkpaw bowed low in mock respect. Sunleaves looked faintly amused.

"Ok, Ok you win. Let me teach you how to catch a squirrel"

* * *

Darkpaw watched the squirrel and crawled towards it. She had made sure that wind was blowing the squirrel's scent towards her and was placing her paws quietly; there was no reason why she shouldn't catch it. The squirrel looked up and focused on her, Darkpaw froze but it suddenly took off and Darkpaw chased it. She heard Sunleaves calling her back but she ignored her. She had to catch that squirrel.

It ran up the nearest tree and Darkpaw followed. She gripped onto the bark with her claws and hauled herself up as quickly as she could, without thinking about how high she was going. She advanced closer to the squirrel. It was on the top most branches unable to go anywhere but downwards. She crept up to it and reached out paw to grab it. She missed. She couldn't reach it. It looked at her as if to say _you're useless you can't even catch _me. Darkpaw was about to give up when she had an idea. She put her paw on the branch the squirrel was sitting on and it wobbled. Darkpaw smiled wickedly. She wobbled the branch some more, the squirrel clung on for dear life. Darkpaw gave the branch one more shake and the squirrel was unbalanced. Darkpaw felt as though moons had passes whereas in reality it was only a heartbeat before the squirrel fell to the ground with a loud thump. Darkpaw tried to clamber down, her paw slipped on the bark and she felt herself slip from the branch to plummet to the ground, the earth rushed up to meet her. She writhed in the air desperate for a paw hold. Her claws snagged on a branch halting her fall long enough so that she could find a better grip. She saw Sunleaves was running towards her and cursed under her breath, the last thing she needed was her mentor here to see this. She hauled herself onto the branch where she sat clinging on, claws digging into the bark. She glanced down and her heart leaped into her throat, she was so close, so close to joining StarClan. _That's if they will take you_…

"Never. Ever. Do that again do you hear me" Sunleaves yelled. Darkpaw thought that even though she disobeyed her orders she might have been even a little impressed at her catch that was lying on the floor.

"You could have fallen out of that tree and died" she exclaimed. _Not like anyone would mind_. Darkpaw thought but she was glad she hadn't seen her extremely dangerous fall. Sunleaves finished her rant about how dangerous trees were and finally realised that Darkpaw might need help getting down.

"Erm, Sunleaves I might be stuck" Darkpaw called. Sunleaves gave a hearty laugh.

"You got up there, you can get down" she managed to say between giggles. Darkpaw shot her a murderous glare.

"Help me Sunleaves" she whined. "I'm sorry, I won't ever disobey you ever again, o great one" Sunleaves hesitated for a moment before telling her what to do.

"See if you can make it to the trunk Darkpaw." She meowed "Carefully" she added.

She watched Darkpaw edged her way along the branch to the trunk. She wasn't scared anymore instead she felt thrilled to be up so high; she gazed around at her surroundings.

"Ok, now grip the trunk with your claws" Sunleaves called.

"What else am I going to grip it with?" she muttered but grabbed hold of the trunk.

"Now head on down, grip with your back claws as well" Darkpaw slowly made it down to the ground with Sunleaves's encouragement. Sunleaves padded up to her.

"Now listen to me when I call you" Sunleaves voice was strict.

"By the way nice catch, just don't do it again" she finished. Darkpaw grinned smugly and picked up her squirrel and travelled back to camp with Sunleaves holding her mouse.

Darkpaw walked into camp holding up her squirrel proudly hoping someone would congratulate her. No one even noticed her all the cats were gathered around Lionpaw. Darkpaw walked past the group of cats.

"…and then I beat Sagepaw" Lionpaw meowed loudly

"I let you win Lionpaw" Sagepaw huffed.

"Really?" Lionpaw meowed. There was a gap in the cats where she could see her brother scuffling with Sagepaw, the crowd was egging them on. In heartbeats Lionpaw had Sagepaw pinned, but the silver she-cat was back up again ready to continue the fight. A light brown cat walked in-between the two cats, halting the fight.

"Well done for beating my sister" Raggedpaw meowed "Again" he chuckled. "Although she isn't the best of fighters" He whispered loudly. Darkpaw debated on whether to upstage her brother or not by showing her squirrel to everyone but she decided against it, they would probably make up something that proves she didn't catch it. Instead Darkpaw she trotted over to the elders den.

"Hi Ravenfrost, Tangleshade" Darkpaw's mew was muffled by the squirrel. She dropped it down in front of them.

"Here you go, I caught it myself" she said proudly. Ravenfrost stared, impressed at her kill but Tangleshade muttered "Back when I was young, I caught a squirrel three times as big as that."

Ravenfrost thanked Darkpaw.

"Don't mention it" Darkpaw replied and walked out.

She saw her sister walk in through the entrance her silver fur shining; with a tiny mouse in her jaws, she was immediately flooded with praise.

"She caught that all by herself she didn't need any help from me" Mistystream announced proudly.

"She is going to be a fantastic hunter, maybe even better than myself" Mistystream laughed.

Raggedpaw went over to her and started purring, he nuzzled her.

"Well done, I remember what it was like when I caught my first prey."

"I should hope you do it wasn't that long ago was it? A couple of moons I think" Darkpaw meowed sarcastically. Raggedpaw glared at her but her sister looked uncomfortable. Raggedpaw ignored her and deliberately rubbed up against Swallowpaw, challenging her with his eyes.

Darkpaw felt sick she wanted to run away as far from them as possible. But she forced herself to walk calmly over to the apprentices den where she curled up in her nest; she jumped back up quickly with a squeal of alarm. Licking her fur where a thorn had pierced her skin. Searching through her bedding she found the thorn and pulled it out, she search for more and when she was satisfied there was no more she curled back up and closed her eyes trying to sleep and erase the image of Raggedpaw and Swallowpaw from her mind.

She heard two cats come in and recognised them by their scents. It was Raggedpaw and Swallowpaw. _Just my luck_ she thought sourly.

"Oh look Darkpaw is in here" her sister whispered.

"So" Raggedpaw answered "No one cares about her" he sneered. Darkpaw could sense Swallowpaw's awkwardness, and could imagine the look Raggedpaw was giving her, but the thought hurt her so she cast it away.

"I hope she likes the present I left her" he laughed.

"What did you give her?" Swallowpaw demanded the jealousy evident in her voice.

"Calm down, I put just put a thorn in her bedding" he replied soothingly. Darkpaw vowed silently to get him back.

"Oh, that's not very nice" Swallowpaw mewed, not sounding bothered at all.

When Raggedpaw didn't reply Darkpaw opened her eyes a fraction and saw Raggedpaw grooming Swallowpaw. She couldn't get up and leave or they would only accuse her of eaves dropping. When they had finished grooming each other, she watched them climb into a nest and fall asleep. Darkpaw sat up and tried to groom her fur again, she looked over to her sister whose fur fell perfectly into place, envy rising up inside of her.

Exasperated Darkpaw gave up, her fur would always be messy; there is nothing she could do. She laid back down and fell swiftly into sleep.

* * *

**Please review, it's really nice to see all your comments :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay! no homework...until they give me more -.-. Anyway another chapter :**

* * *

_Two moons, two moons and she still hadn't had any battle training_ Darkpaw thought. Her mentor hadn't taught her anything, maybe it was beacause she was rubbish at fighting but it didn't matter, she had observed the other apprentice's battles and had copied them until she had each move perfected, she was just as good as all the others. Darkpaw stretched and climbed out of her nest nosily. Earning glares from all her denmates for waking them up, she ignored them and walked out. She had been getting up early so she could practice on her own some battle moves since her mentor hasn't taught her anything. She walked to the fresh kill pile and chose a vole, she sat down and chewed it thoughtfully thinking of the moves she had seen the others do, and of the ones she could think up. A shadow fell over her; she looked up and saw Sunleaves, her mentor.

"Up early? Good, we are going to do battle training today at sun high, it's high time I taught you something" she meowed, looking almost as if she regretted the words that came out of her mouth. Darkpaw nearly jumped up in excitement, she swallowed the piece of meat in her mouth. _I am going to finally fight someone_.

"Thank you" she replied quickly, Sunleaves nodded then walked off towards the fresh kill pile. She finished her vole in a few gulps and started towards the entrance to go and get ready for the training at sun high.

"…Did you hear Lionpaw beat Raggedpaw in training yesterday" Rockfall meowed to Whisperingbracken.

"Yeah I did, he is going to be a brilliant fighter and he has had only two moons of training" she replied. "And Swallowpaw is a really good hunter…" Darkpaw snorted _Swallowpaw the best hunter, as if, I can catch more in one sunrise then she could in one moon_.

Darkpaw watched Feathersong trot up to Rockfall her dark silver fur looked like ripples in the water, shining in the sun.

"Hey handsome want to go for a walk?" she asked him. Rockfall nodded, looking awe struck as always, and together they walked out.

Darkpaw trotted out the camp after them she looked around and saw two silver pelts disappearing in the opposite direction that she would be going in. She went into the forest and ran to the big oak tree that Sunleaves showed her on her first day as an apprentice, the trees were turning to a blur around her. She loved coming here it was her favourite place in the forest and the only place she could come to for peace and quiet. Darkpaw looked up at the tree in awe; it was massive and had long sturdy branches which held a cat's weight easily. Darkpaw quickly scampered up the trunk using her front claws to grab the bark and her back legs to propel her upwards; she taught herself the quickest way to climb trees and to climb down them, it could prove useful. She reached the top most branches that would support her. From here she could see the training area, she saw Sagepaw and Honeypaw fighting and if she listened carefully she could hear their mentors giving them encouragement.

"Dodge that Honeypaw" Rockfall yelled as Sagepaw took a swipe at her. Honeypaw dodged it and gave Sagepaw a nasty hit round her head. Honeypaw ran behind Sagepaw but Sagepaw kicked out with her back paws barely missing Honeypaw. Darkpaw observed the move carefully, she worked out that Sagepaw had not judged the distance and should have been a mouse length closer.

"Well done on that move Sagepaw, you need to be a bit closer next time" Feathersong called, saying what Darkpaw had thought. Honeypaw had jumped on Sagepaw's back and had held a paw to her neck. She saw Sagepaw stop struggling and then Sagepaw had shoved Honeypaw backwards and had slammed into her knocking her into the ground.

"Good tactic Sagepaw" Feathersong yelled. Darkpaw could see no tactic used in that other than jumping up, but that would require a lot of strength.

She ran back down the trunk, head first and practised the move she had seen. She imagined a cat behind her. She gripped the earth with her front claws and lashed out at the enemy with her back paws she practised it over again until she had it perfect. She tried it one more time to be sure then she decided to try out a new move she had been thinking of. She padded a little away from the great oak and then ran at it, she leaped at it, and using her momentum she pushed back off the tree with her back legs and landed back on the ground a little more than a tail-length away, Darkpaw stood pleased that her move had worked and tried it again, she got a little bit further she tried again until she was a fox-length away from the tree, she moved various rocks to different points away from the tree and aimed to land on all of them, she got the first four but had trouble reaching the fifth, it was a little further than a fox-length. She tried one more time this time she let her claws release the bark a little sooner, she reached the fifth stone. She pranced around the little rock in happiness. She looked up at the tree. She had another idea, she climbed the tree to the lowest branch and then ran back down the tree, but before she reached the bottom she pushed off with her back legs, she landed at the fourth rock. She agilely climbed the tree again, this time to get down she didn't use the trunk, from the lowest branch Darkpaw dropped from the tree and landed on all fours. She sat on the ground and started grooming all the dust and dirt out of her fur rather than to make it smooth and glossy.

When she had finished removing all the muck out of her fur she looked up at the sky it was nearly sun high, hurriedly she raced to the training area where her mentor was waiting. Panting Darkpaw sat down and looked around the training area, there was not a close enough tree that she use her new moves on.

"Ok before you fight anyone im going to teach you a few moves" Sunleaves meowed. She had barely finished her sentenced before she lunged forward hoping to take Darkpaw by surprise, but she was ready, she saw the other mentors do this. Darkpaw quickly dodged the simple attack and dragged a sheathed fore paw down Sunleaves flank. Sunleaves looked surprised.

"How did you do that?" she asked puzzled, I haven't taught you anything how did you know that move?"

"Sometimes I watch the training and practise some of the moves on my own" Darkpaw replied Sunleaves didn't respond instead she rushed at Darkpaw her belly grazing the ground, Darkpaw had seen the cats use this tactic, as Sunleaves drew nearer she jumped up and landed on Sunleaves back, flattening her, she placed a paw on the back of her neck and felt her go limp. Darkpaw released her hold a little bit. Sunleaves pushed Darkpaw off of her. Darkpaw jumped out of the way of her flailing paw and crouched down in a hunter's crouched used for birds, Darkpaw jumped up and landed squarely on Sunleaves back knocking her to the ground, she place her paw to the back of her neck, this time when she went limp she didn't release her hold, instead she pressed harder. Sunleaves meowed to let her go and Darkpaw sprung away ready for another attack.

"One more" she growled. Sunleaves ran at Darkpaw, and Darkpaw didn't move quickly enough, Sunleaves cuffed her over her head. Dizzy Darkpaw struggled to stay balanced. Sunleaves lunged at her again intent on ending this fight but Darkpaw ducked and ran under her, she pushed up and unbalanced her, Darkpaw quickly pushed her onto her back and put a paw to her throat, but Sunleaves twisted and bit down on her paw, causing her to retracted her paw in pain. As soon as the pressure was removed Sunleaves jumped up and took advantage of Darkpaw's lapse of attention by giving her a quick cuff around her head further unbalancing her. Sunleaves let out a playful growl and jumped at Darkheart knocking her into the dust and placing a paw on her neck, Darkpaw stopped moving but Sunleaves didn't let up. She tried to twist around and wriggle out of her grasp but it was no use, Sunleaves was already laughing at her victory. Annoyed Darkpaw used Sunleaves tactic and bit down on her paw, but not hard enough to break skin. Still Sunleaves didn't move, Darkpaw turned her head to the side with Sunleaves's paw in her mouth causing Sunleaves to unintentionally turn with her, rolling over, Darkpaw quickly pinned her mentor down.

"I win" she meowed gleefully

"Ok, you win, you can fight the others when they get here" she muttered and sat on the edge of the clearing. Darkpaw waited patiently for the others to come. Swallowpaw arrived first with Mistystream following her.

"How about a fight between sisters" Sunleaves asked Mistystream when she reached her.

"Yeah sure if you think Darkpaw can handle losing" Mistystream laughed, Sunleaves said nothing she nodded to Darkpaw with a knowing gleam in her eye. _She had no idea what I'm capable of, she's never seen me fight_. _This is going to be easy_. She stood up and faced her sister.

Her sister laughed "You think you are going to beat me? As if" She lunged at Darkpaw using the same move Sunleaves had used earlier and tried to whack Darkpaw, Darkpaw dodged it and bit down on Swallowpaw's tail; she tugged it and unbalanced her. Her sister quickly regained balanced and turned to swipe at Darkpaw, Darkpaw ducked and twisted away from Swallowpaw.

"How…" Swallowpaw whispered, puzzled. Darkpaw rushed at Swallowpaw who dodged and knocked Darkpaw to the ground. Swallowpaw reared up and brought down her paws onto Darkpaw but Darkpaw was too quick, she rolled towards Swallowpaw's legs and knocked them from underneath her, Swallowpaw fell forward, Darkpaw twisted quickly out of the way, Swallowpaw crashed into the ground, Darkpaw wasted no time and quickly jumped onto her back and held a paw to her neck. Swallowpaw lay on the round panting and defeated. Darkpaw sprung away from her letting her get to her feet. Mistystream walked up to Swallowpaw.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Swallowpaw nodded and walked to the edge of the trees ashamed to be beaten by a cat that had had no training, Sunleaves walked up to Darkpaw.

"That was good, real good but I think you have to fight your brother now and he's bigger so use your superior speed" she pointed to a cat who was glaring a challenge at her. Darkpaw nodded and waited until her brother was in front of her.

"Swallowpaw is easy to beat, so don't gloat about it" he snarled. He ran at her using the same move that both Swallowpaw and Sunleaves had used. She dodged it easily and wacked him round the head.

"Come on" she growled "Try something harder" Darkpaw rushed at him her belly brushing the ground like Sunleaves had, Lionpaw jumped up and landed on her shoulders like Darkpaw had planned. She reared backwards knocking him off her back, it took a lot more effort than she thought, she didn't realise how heavy he had gotten; he landed on the ground with a thump. Darkpaw gripped the ground with her front claws and kicked out at Lionpaw, her back paws collided with his head. She turned around on the spot ready for a counter attack from him but he was lying on the floor not moving, Darkpaw walked up to him cautiously and he leaped up.

"How dare you!" he snarled. Darkpaw ran at full pelt at him, taking him by surprise, trusting her instincts she dropped to the ground and slid underneath, turning on her back she used her momentum to shove him upwards. Lionpaw was flung into the air and landed not too far away. Darkpaw looked at him and ran at him. She shot underneath him, turned on the spot and hooked his legs out from underneath him. Lionpaw chin hit the ground with a deafening smack. Darkpaw backed away panting, watching Lionpaw carefully in case he decided to charge at her. When he did not move she guessed he must really be out cold this time.

Dustclaw rushed up to him.

"What have you done?" he growled. Sunleaves appeared at her side.

"She fought him, and he paid the consequences" Sunleaves said simply. Dustclaw snarled and prepared to leap at them.

"Stop this at once" Mistystream yelled. Dustclaw looked ashamed; Lionpaw woke up and staggered to his paws.

"Look familiar Lionpaw" Darkpaw sniggered. Lionpaw managed a glare.

"You was lucky" he said gruffly "I hadn't even warmed up" Dustclaw followed up on the argument.

"Yeah you were lucky, nothing more" her father meowed. "Now come on son" he mewed gently to Lionpaw. "Time to fight Raggedpaw again" Lionpaw brighten up at the prospect and began to walk more steadily. Darkpaw padded to the side of the clearing and watched her brother and Raggedpaw spar.

Her brother started the fight, shaking the last of his dizziness out, by running headlong at him. Raggedpaw turned to the side and steadied himself, Lionpaw crashed into him almost knocking him to the ground. Raggedpaw spun round faster than she had ever seen him move and the rest passed by in a blur, but one moment it was Raggedpaw on top then it was Lionpaw, eventually they broke apart panting. They were evenly matched; Lionpaw turned his attention away from his opponent and locked on her, she gave him a small, almost mocking, smile and he suddenly took off, charging at her, she froze, unable to move. Raggedpaw's expression became unreadable as he chased after Lionpaw. He jumped and landed on her brother a moment before he reached her batting his head until his eyes glazed over.

"Why attack her?" he growled. "She's no challenge, she couldn't even fight baby mice" Darkpaw bristled at the comment but stayed where she was.

"She's pathetic" he snorted, and then looked in her direction, his eyes still unreadable. "She didn't even try to move as you came towards her. She's no challenge" he repeated as he got off of her brother. Lionpaw got up and glared at her before stalking off with Dustclaw at his heels, giving him things to improve on.

Darkpaw flushed under her fur, if Raggedpaw hadn't stepped in her brother might have humiliated her. She took a step towards him but he ignored her and walked away from her. Not letting it bother her she happily padded out of the training area with Sunleaves next to her.

"You are good Darkpaw, really good. Don't listen to them, it wasn't luck you are better than them and they don't like it" Sunleaves meowed. Darkpaw felt comforted by her kind words.

"Thank you Sunleaves" she replied.

They travelled the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the camp Darkpaw said goodbye to Sunleaves and rushed off to find her sister. Darkpaw stuck her head into the medicine cats den.

"Tinypaw" she called. A grey striped cat walked up to her.

"Yes Darkpaw. Are you hurt?" she asked

"No I just wanted to chat" she replied.

"Oh, I can't" Tinypaw responded "I've got things to do and such" Tinypaw turned and went back into the medicine cats den.

Darkpaw exited the den used to feeling let down and saw Honeypaw walking towards the fresh kill pile. Darkpaw stopped her.

"Hey, Honeypaw" she meowed. Honeypaw looked slightly surprised at being greeted by Darkpaw.

"Hi" Honeypaw replied and trotted away, Darkpaw caught up to her.

"Did you hear? I beat Lionpaw and Swallowpaw in training" Darkpaw announced.

"Yeah I heard; I also heard it was luck" Honeypaw answered and padded away quickly.

Darkpaw trudged to the elders den, her tail drooping a little.

"Hey Ravenfrost, Tangleshade" she mewed.

"Hi Darkpaw" Ravenfrost replied, she was grooming her black fur. "What do you want this time?" she asked with mock exasperation.

"You know that story about our ancestors" Darkpaw started. Ravenfrost nodded. "Well there is a desert all around us. How did they cross it?"

"First of all, it is not all around us and second, why do you want to know?" Ravenfrost asked.

"I was thinking about it, I have no idea what is around the mountain, so I thought it could be more desert, and then Sunleaves said it is impossible to cross. So I want to know how our ancestors did it." She mewed.

"Well beyond the mountain they say is more forest, but no cat alive has been there. In the desert there are little pools of water, they say that StarClan themselves gave water to these cats to show that they were supporting the journey"

"So will these pools of water still be there?" Darkpaw inquired.

"I believe so, but you Darkpaw, are never to leave the forest" she meowed sternly.

"I wasn't planning to" she replied. "Thank you Ravenfrost, I will see you again soon" Darkpaw exited the den.

"Take care now, young one" Ravenfrost called after her.

She looked up at the sky, the sun was going down, her belly grumbled in hunger and suddenly all the weight of the day came crashing down on her and she felt exhausted. So she trotted towards the fresh kill pile. She quickly ate a mouse and went to her den.

Inside were Raggedpaw and Swallowpaw, they were sharing tongues. Trying not to interrupt she crept to her nest at the back.

"Did you hear what Lionpaw said about me?" Swallowpaw asked Raggedpaw.

"No" he responded.

"He said I was a rubbish fighter which is why Darkpaw could beat me" Swallowpaw sobbed.

"Don't worry" Raggedpaw cooed. "She also beat Lionpaw, and do you know why?" Swallowpaw shook her head.

"Because she was lucky, you are a great fighter Swallowpaw, don't let anyone else tell you any different" he meowed sternly, looking over at Darkpaw to give her a challenging glare, Darkpaw met his eyes, her icy blue cooling his amber ones. Swallowpaw nodded and curled up, Raggedpaw, after giving one final look to Darkpaw, curled up next to her, his fur brushing against hers.

Darkpaw curled up in her nest, seething with anger. It wasn't luck, it was skill. _Why was it so hard to believe that she was good at something_? Putting the comments to the back of her mind Darkpaw fell asleep.

* * *

** Please review. It's lovely to come home and see all your great comments :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all you reviewers, its nice to know people actually care enough to tell me.**

**Without further ado, on with he story... ... ...**

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath my den for a clan meeting." Maplestar yelled. The cats came out of their separate dens and sat in front of Maplestar. "Raggedpaw, Honeypaw and Sagepaw"

The three apprentices sat directly below Maplestar their eyes were shining with pride as they finally became warriors. Darkpaw looked on with envy. Oh what she wouldn't give to be up there receiving her warrior name.

"I, Maplestar, leader of ForbiddenClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn. Raggedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Raggedpaw's meow rang clearly across the clearing. He puffed out his chest.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Raggedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Raggedwhisker. StarClan honours your courage and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForbiddenClan." Maplestar jumped down and rested her muzzle on Raggedwhisker's head and he licked Maplestar's shoulder in return.

Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Honeypaw's quite mew was barely heard by Darkpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Honeypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Honeysplash. StarClan honours your determination and your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForbiddenClan." Maplestar rested her muzzle on Honeysplash's head and Honeysplash licked Maplestar's shoulder.

Sagepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Sagepaw meowed and stood proud.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Sagepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sagewind. StarClan honours your swiftness and your wisdom and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForbiddenClan." Maplestar rested her muzzle on Sagewind's head and she licked Maplestar's shoulder as a sign of respect.

"Raggedwhisker, Honeysplash, Sagewind" the clan chanted, the three new warriors stood taller. Maplestar came down from her den. "Tonight you will sit a silent vigil" the three warriors nodded and accepted the congratulations before they sat down guarding the entrance. Alert for any sign of danger.

Darkpaw looked up at the darkening sky and cast a quick look at Raggedwhisker's silhouette before she padded towards the apprentices den with heavy feet, her own warrior's ceremony could not come soon enough. She curled up and closed her eyes; even though she did not get on with the newly made warriors she missed their presence and warmth in the den. She heard her sisters come in.

"… and then he asked me to be his mate" Swallowpaw whispered. Darkpaw heard the shocked gasp from Tinypaw. Anger and jealousy welled up inside her.

"And what did you say?" Tinypaw asked.

"I said yes obviously" She giggled "He is so dreamy." Swallowpaw sighed with happiness and Darkpaw felt her heart clench. Swallowpaw was her sister, she should be happy for her.

"Have you told Darkpaw?" Tinypaw asked, Darkpaw opened her eyes a fraction at the mention of her name.

"No, I don't think that she would take it that well" Swallowpaw replied.

"Why wouldn't she?" Tinypaw inquired.

"I just don't think she will" Swallowpaw shrugged, and gave her sister a friendly push.

Swallowpaw yawned "I best be off to sleep now Tinypaw, see you in the morning"

"Goodnight Swallowpaw" Tinypaw whispered and exited the den. Darkpaw closed her eyes as Swallowpaw turned to her. Now she had no chance with Raggedwhisker, and she can't tell him how she feels now. _Not that he would take you_ a voice in her head said. _Your fur is so messy; it looks like you have been dragged through a hedge backwards_. Darkpaw tried to ignore all the feelings running through her head. _You are nowhere near as pretty as Swallowpaw _a voice scoffed. She fell into a fitful sleep dreaming of Raggedpaw and Swallowshine, which were neither pretty nor sweet.

* * *

Darkpaw stretched and stood up. Last night's events flooded her mind. Raggedwhisker and Swallowpaw are mates. She shook her head trying to clear her emotions; she will just have to live with it, she exited the den. For the first time since she was apprenticed she found herself wanting to talk to her brother, she spotted him by the fresh kill pile.

"Lionpaw" she called, he turned around but her father had heard her call and had ushered him away before she could talk to him. Dejected she walked up to the fresh kill pile; she chose a squirrel and sat down to eat it. She finished it in a few bites and turned to the medicine cat's den, surely her sister will talk to her. She plodded over to the den.

"Tinypaw" she called inside. She pricked her ears and heard two cats gossiping. Her mother's voice answered. "Not now Darkpaw we are busy"

Darkpaw walked away. _Her sister has time for their mother but not for her_? Rabbitear was behind her, about to enter his den. He stared into her eyes and froze for a moment, his eyes rolled into the back of his head showing the whites of his eyes. He stood still for a few heartbeats and then finally his eyes turned back around, he shook his head and walked towards the leader's den. Darkpaw opened her mouth to ask him what had happened but he walked away too quickly. _What was that about_? Darkpaw was so lost in thought about her sister and Rabbitear that she bumped into Feathersong.

"Hey watch it Darkkit, I thought I told you not to bother me anymore?" She hissed in her musical voice. Darkpaw hated Feathersong, more than Swallowpaw.

"It's Dark_paw_ now" she meowed loudly. She hated everything about Feathersong, her pelt.

"If they made you into an apprentice they will make anything into an apprentice" she laughed a high-pitched laugh at her joke. Darkpaw fluffed out her fur. She hated her voice.

"Oh look Darkkit is getting angry" she cooed mockingly. Darkpaw hissed. She hated her face.

"It's Dark_paw_" she yelled and leapt frantically at her with claws unsheathed. Feathersong cuffed her round the head, flinging her away like she was a bothersome kit; she landed on the ground a rabbit-length away. Feathersong closed the gap in a few heartbeats and pressed her nose to Darkpaw's. And she hated her beautiful green eyes.

"Don't bother me anymore Dark_paw_"she snarled and walked away to where Rockfall was waiting for her. Darkpaw got up slowly and trudged to the elder's den wondering how such a pretty pelt could hide such a horrible monster.

"Did you see that" a voice whispered.

"Yeah, I don't see why she tried it, she is not _that_ lucky, no one is" another voice responded. Darkpaw felt the fur on her neck rise in anger. She turned round and saw Honeysplash and Sagewind.

"It wasn't luck" she hissed and stalked off. When she reached the elders she peered in.

"Hi Ravenfrost, need me to clean your bedding?" she asked the frail old elder.

"Yes please Darkpaw; that would be lovely" Darkpaw stepped in and started to scrape together Ravenfrost's and Tangle shade's old bedding and put in a pile near the entrance, she walked out of camp ignoring the rude comments and gathered fresh moss from the bottom of the nearest tree and brought it back to them. She shaped the moss until it looked vaguely like a nest. Ravenfrost and Tangleshade came in from sunning themselves.

"Thank you Darkpaw, they look lovely" Darkpaw nodded her head in acknowledgement and picked up the old bedding which she had left by the entrance, she walked out and her brother spotted her.

"Hey look it's Darkpaw" He called "Look mother" he said jokingly to nothing "I have found a job that Darkpaw is actually good at" he sneered. Darkpaw dropped the moss and turned to him.

"You are just annoyed that I beat you at battle training, and, I could do it again" she mewed smugly. Lionpaw looked flustered as he tried to think of a good response. He obviously hadn't expected a comeback from Darkpaw.

"No, that was just luck" her sister, Swallowpaw padded up and joined in, supporting their brother. Darkpaw looked at both of them trying to work out which one she should go for first.

"Get out of here" Ravenfrost yelled as she poked her head out of her den "Leave her alone, what's wrong with helping your elders?" Lionpaw and Swallowpaw looked down at their feet in shame and mumbled their apologies to Darkpaw.

"Thanks Ravenfrost" She said to the elder.

"Don't worry young one now go off and play or whatever you young cats do" Ravenfrost smiled and retreated back inside of her den.

Feeling happy Darkpaw dumped the moss and ran over to Tinypaw who was just exiting the warrior's den.

"Hey Tinypaw" She meowed.

"Can't talk now I've got things to do Darkpaw, maybe later" she replied not looking into Darkpaw's eyes and trotted off. Darkpaw followed her with her icy blue gaze; Tinypaw went straight to Swallowpaw and started chatting. She narrowed her eyes in anger. _Why am I so repulsive_? She asked herself. Darkpaw turned around, tearing her gaze from her sisters, and saw her mentor staring in the direction of the mountain.

"Hey Sunleaves" she greeted. Sunleaves turned around.

"Yes, Darkpaw" she replied loftily.

"Can we do some battle training please" she asked pleadingly. She needed something to take her mind off Raggedwhisker and Swallowpaw. Sunleaves hesitated and sensed the desperateness in Darkpaw's mew.

"Ok, meet me in the training area; I just need to do something…" Sunleaves gaze drifted off into the distance then she dashed off. Darkpaw ran through the entrance and towards the training area where she ran through a couple of moves. She practised her back kick, and her tree leap. When she was satisfied with the results she sat impatiently in the middle of the clearing. It felt like moons had passed until Sunleaves had finally appeared from the trees and she didn't come alone. Swallowpaw was at her side.

"Ok I thought that you two could train together, it would be better than me training you Darkpaw" she meowed, looking Darkpaw straight in the eye. Darkpaw nodded in reply and faced her sister. _This is going to be extra fun _she thought maliciously. Darkpaw made the first move; she rushed towards Swallowpaw and ducked underneath her belly dodging her sister's paw, she raked her sheathed paws along her belly. Darkpaw had a cunning idea. Swallowpaw turned on the spot expecting Darkpaw to appear out the back; however Darkpaw had quickly backed out the way she had just gone in. She knocked her sister's back paws from underneath her. Swallowpaw collapsed and Darkpaw sprung away from Swallowpaw waiting for her to get up and wanting to continue the fight a little longer. Swallowpaw stood up quickly and raced at Darkpaw. Darkpaw was ready and spun around on the spot and kicked out viciously with her back paws. Her paws collided with Swallowpaw's head. Darkpaw turned back around and crouched low to the ground growling at Swallowpaw.

Swallowpaw got up, a little unsteady on her paws and rushed at Darkpaw again, Swallowpaw jumped and tried to land on Darkpaw's shoulders but Darkpaw had rolled onto her back and had flung Swallowpaw away with her back paws. Swallowpaw grew frustrated and charged at Darkpaw, claws unsheathed. Darkpaw let out a small chuckle and dodged her attack and gave her a thump around her head, her own claws sheathed. Swallowpaw flailed her paws around desperate to hit Darkpaw. Darkpaw dodged her poorly aimed attacks easily and managed to sneak behind her. Quickly she grabbed her legs and pulled, her sister fell forward, Darkpaw quickly jumped up on top of her.

"I win" she whispered in her sister's ear.

"You might have won the battle but you have lost the war" she spat. Darkpaw thoughts turned back to Raggedwhisker. She cleared her head. Surely she hadn't been _that_ obvious. Darkpaw sprung off her sister. Sunleaves padded up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Next time win as quickly as you can, don't drag it out like you did there" and then out loud to both of them she meowed.

"Good fight, Darkpaw won that one and next time Swallowpaw, don't use your claws" Swallowpaw growled and settled into her battle stance. Darkpaw mirrored her and waited for her to make the first move. Swallowpaw charged forward, running at full speed. Darkpaw sidestepped but her sister spun on her heels anticipating her move and hit Darkpaw round her head. She felt blood ooze out of a small scratch on her muzzle. She glanced at Swallowpaw's 'sheathed' paws. Her claws were out a fraction, but not enough for Sunleaves to notice. Her sister gave her a small taunting smile and Darkpaw felt her rage build up in her. _This was the cat that took Raggedwhisker away from her_. _This was the cat who took her love from her_. She jumped at her, claws out in all their glory and fell to the ground with Swallowpaw. They tussled and Darkpaw felt the sting of new cuts on her flank but she gave as good as she got, if not better. Darkpaw jumped away and sheathed her claws, appalled at what she had done. Swallowpaw stood on her feet blood dripped from a few scratches here and there but otherwise she was fine. Sunleaves had noticed that the two apprentices were hurt and rushed over to them.

"I told you not to use your claws" she growled as she looked them over. "You'll live. As for you" she turned to Darkpaw. "You should have known better than to use your claws. I'm disappointed in both of you" Darkpaw looked down at her paws feeling shame creep over her pelt; however she could practically feel Swallowpaw's smugness. She debated to jump her again but decide against it. It would only make things worse.

She glanced to her sister and saw the smugness in her eyes that she felt, to get rid of the unwanted feelings she fled into the forest ignoring the calls of her mentor and the jeering of her sister and enjoying the wind rushing through her already ruffled fur, soon her mentor's insistent yelling and her sister's gloating had died down. Darkpaw looked up; her paws had taken her to the big oak tree. She swiftly climbed it, using her long and sharp claws to grip the bark, and laid on a branch and with her paws curled under her belly; she looked out into the forest. She noticed that the leaves were turning golden and leaves were falling. She followed a red leaf on its journey to the ground. She looked back up when it had touched the ground. Leaf-fall was here. As if to confirm her statement a chilling breeze shook her bones.

A noise made Darkpaw look back down again, below her were her sister and Raggedwhisker.

"Darkpaw beat me in training again Raggedwhisker; does that mean I am bad at fighting?"

"No, my sweet, Darkpaw is just lucky that is all" He comforted her. _I am not lucky_! _I practise too_. She thought angrily.

"But it is the second time Raggedwhisker" she whined, Darkpaw looked down on her sister with disgust. _Why can't she just admit that she lost?_

"Look, just because Darkpaw beat you does not mean that you are bad" Raggedwhisker reasoned. Swallowpaw was nodding.

"You know I don't understand. Why is Darkpaw's fur so un-groomed when yours and your sister's is so smooth?" Raggedwhisker asked.

"She doesn't groom it" Swallowpaw replied simply.

"No she does, I have seen her try, and I find it quite funny really" he laughed and Darkpaw's fur bristled.

"Who cares about her? I thought we were talking about us?" Swallowpaw asked.

"Ok, ok, I have worked it out when you become a warrior we will have three kits, two she-cats and one tom. You will name the girls and I will name the boy and we will be the happiest family that has ever lived." Swallowpaw looked out into the forest, lost in the story Raggedwhisker invented. Darkpaw also envisioned that life, but it was her instead of Swallowpaw. Raggedwhisker looked down at Swallowpaw.

"What will you name the boy?" She asked.

"How about… Hawkkit or Volekit?" he suggested. Swallowpaw purred approvingly.

"I think I would name the girls. Skykit and Cloudkit, I like those names" Raggedwhisker nodded.

"I love you Swallowpaw, I truly do" Raggedwhisker mewed honestly, but something wasn't quite right in his voice as he stared into Swallowpaw's eyes.

"I love you too Raggedwhisker" Darkpaw felt sick. Swallowpaw sighed and rested her head against Raggedwhisker. "I wish it could be like this forever" she whispered.

"Like what? Like this?" Raggedwhisker asked playfully as he scooped up dead leaves with his tail and chucked them at Swallowpaw then he pounced on her. He pinned her down and started to gently nip her ears. Swallowpaw jumped up and then rubbed her head against Raggedwhisker purring.

"Yes, like this" she replied

Darkpaw couldn't move her eyes away. She wanted so badly for it to be her instead of Swallowpaw playing with Raggedwhisker. So badly it hurt. She clawed at the branch, scratching deep gouges in the branch, she imagined it was her sister's pelt and shredded the bark even further. She looked down at the poor branch which had suffered under her claws. She apologized to the tree and looked back down at her sister, her eyes clouded with jealousy. _I will have my revenge Swallowpaw even if it takes forty seasons, I will have my revenge._ Darkpaw vowed to silently herself.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**I must be doing something right, people are reviewing and following, Thank you.**

**About your OC Cloverstar of Stormclam I might be able to put her in eventually, but it might be a while.**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do." Darkpaw meowed loudly._ At last_.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Darkpaw, from this moment on…" Darkpaw shivered from the anticipation at getting her new name "…you will be known as Darkfur." Darkfur felt her jaw drop open at her new name, why couldn't have been something nice or pretty. She didn't want to be remembered for her fur. She heard her brother snigger. "StarClan honours your wilfulness and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ForbiddenClan. Maplestar rested her muzzle on Darkfur's shoulder, and Darkfur licked her shoulder in return.

"Swallowshine, Lionfang." The clan chanted. Darkfur wasn't bothered by her clan's lack of chanting about her, but if she listened carefully she could hear Sunleaves chanting her name as loudly as she could. She saw her former mentor in the crowd and smiled at her and Sunleaves grinned back. Dustclaw and Echodust walked up to Lionfang and Swallowshine.

"Congratulations my little warriors" her mother meowed happily.

"Yes, well done children" Dustclaw smiled. "I always knew my kits would grow up to be the best warriors. Darkfur expected Dustclaw to turn to her and make a comment about how rubbish she was but to her surprise they both ignored her. Tinypaw started to walk towards her. _At least someone was making an effort_ she thought but Tinypaw walked straight past her and started to talk excitedly to Swallowshine. _What a lovely sister_ she thought sarcastically.

"In two sunrises I will be a full medicine cat" she squealed and jumped up with happiness.

"Really?" Her sister asked "I'm so proud."

Darkfur walked away from the crowd to visit the elders and as she expected she wasn't stopped. She made it to the elders den without being interrupted and poked her head in.

"Ravenfrost? Tangleshade?" She called into the den.

"Well done Darkfur" Ravenfrost mewed then the old elder bent over and let out a deep cough, Darkfur rushed to her side.

"Are you all right?" She asked Ravenfrost, concerned. Tangleshade looked up.

"She has been coughing all morning but Tinypaw says she will be alright, I think she gave her honey and some other things." Darkfur thanked Tangleshade.

"Are you sure you're alright" she repeated. Ravenfrost nodded.

"As I said before, congratulations on becoming a warrior, it's not the easiest thing to do. I remember my ceremony like it was yesterday. You've got the worst season to do a vigil on it's going to be freezing, so make sure you cuddle up to your sisters and I know you don't like your brother now, but when you're older, he might be your only sibling and then when he's gone you'll be all alone" her eyes grew misty and Darkfur mulled over her words.

"Thank you, Ravenfrost, for everything." She meowed solemnly.

"Don't get all lovey dovey, I'm here to help in any way I can"

Darkheart dipped her head low in respect and exited the den. She plodded towards the warriors den eager to establish a new nest before her siblings did but three cats stood in the way. Lionfang, Swallowshine and Raggedwhisker. Lionfang was in the middle, and was growling at her.

"What do you want?" Darkfur snapped. "I want to make my nest" she craned her neck around her brother and saw the Warrior's den in the distance.

"I don't see why Maplestar made you into a warrior when you should have never been born" he snarled. "However I could correct that" he grinned wickedly.

"You're just jealous I could be better than you, you are still angry that I beat you" she growled back "For StarClan's sake just let it drop." She yelled and earned a few curious glances but once they saw Lionfang the cats looked quickly away.

"It wasn't skill it was luck" he cried and leaped frantically at her with claws unsheathed. Darkfur did not want to fight her brother and glanced fleetingly to either side of her. Raggedwhisker and Swallowshine had blocked her exits. She turned back to her brother. _He had planned this, he wanted to fight. To prove himself_. Lionfang collided with her, knocking her to the ground. He started pummelling his hind paws into her belly, drawing blood. Darkfur struggled under his weight and then thinking of an old age trick, went limp. Lionfang stopped attacking and released Darkfur to gloat about his victory. Darkfur who took her chance and sprung up pushing Lionfang away. She slipped under her brother and raked her claws along his belly, making deep groves along his flesh. Lionfang turned and snarled, blood was already seeping through his fur and on to the floor from the wound on his belly. Darkfur bared her teeth. Lionfang ran at Darkfur and Darkfur sprinted at Lionfang. At the last moment Darkfur sidestepped and raked her claws along his flank. She halted behind him, kicking up dust. Gripping his tail between her teeth she yanked him backwards. She heard him yelp in pain and saw him becoming unbalanced. Quickly she pulled his back legs from underneath him, making him fall flat onto his belly. Darkfur jumped on top of him and held her paw to the back of his neck.

"Happy now" she snarled. To her surprise her brother smiled.

"Yes, I am" he responded. Darkfur looked puzzled.

"Look around _sister_" he spat out the last word as if it disgusted him to be related to her.

Darkfur looked around as her brother told her so, Swallowshine and Raggedwhisker where nowhere to be seen. They had slipped away when she was fighting Lionfang. She spotted them talking to Maplestar who was looking horrified. _Oh no_. Darkfur felt her blood turn to ice. _Oh no Oh no_. Darkfur released her paw from her brother's neck and let him get up. She glared at him and started to sneak away when a voice stopped her.

"What is the meaning of this" Maplestar asked sharply. Darkfur opened her mouth to speak her innocence but Lionfang beat her to it.

"Well you see I was minding my own business and then Darkfur came over and challenged me, I didn't want to of course as it wouldn't be fair to her" he gave Darkfur a sly smirk. "But she attacked me so I had to defend myself." Maplestar was nodding in agreement. "She attacked me with her claws and" Lionfang wobbled a bit. Maplestar looked concerned.

"Lionfang, go see Rabbitear or Tinypaw to get those wounds sorted, Darkfur" Lionfang staggered away but not before he shot Darkfur a triumphant look. Maplestar turned her gaze to Darkfur who cringed under the hatred in her eyes. Darkfur tried to protest.

"Maplestar that wasn't how it happened" she cried.

"Well it sounds like something you would do" she replied coldly.

"You don't even know me, how can you judge me" she shrieked.

"You can go and tend to the elders!" she said clearly dismissing Darkfur but when Darkfur didn't move immediately she cuffed her round the head. "Now!" she snarled. Darkfur scrambled off to the elder's den. She didn't mind her punishment as she actually like Ravenfrost and Tangleshade and she wasn't about to tell Maplestar that in case she changed it to something worse, it was just how she got her punishment that mattered to her, she had to defend herself, she hadn't wanted to fight and she only fought with claws unsheathed because he did. Darkfur shook her head knowing it was no use to argue with Maplestar, it was her word against her brothers. She entered the den.

"Hi Ravenfrost, Tangleshade" she greeted. A raspy mew answered her. "Come in Darkfur" it was Ravenfrost. Darkfur went further inside.

"Now what are you in here for this time?" she chuckled.

"Punishment" she grumbled not meeting Ravenfrost's eyes. Disapproval from her would be worse than from her own mother.

"What happened" she asked briskly.

"Well my brother started a fight with me; I won so he blamed me for the fight. Then I got sent in here to help you" She mumbled. Darkfur still didn't look into the elders eyes fearful of what she might find in them. When Ravenfrost spoke she didn't sound mad or angry or disgusted.

"And Maplestar believed him" she asked outraged.

"Yes, she didn't even ask for my side of the story" Darkfur replied. She looked up and into Ravenfrost's soft blue eyes and saw determination in them. She stood up.

"I will personally talk to Maplestar about this, this is not on" she mewed. Darkfur also got up.

"Please don't" she pleaded. "I like it in here Ravenfrost; you are the only ones who are nice to me. Don't make things worse"

"If Tangleshade is nice to you, I dread to think about what the other's do to you" she chuckled. "But that means I have to do this even more." Ravenfrost walked towards the entrance.

"Listen to her Ravenfrost" Tangleshade spoke up. Ravenfrost stopped and turned around. "I can't let them keep treating her like this Tangleshade" She cried and started coughing.

"Ravenfrost are you okay?" Darkfur asked. Ravenfrost collapsed. Darkfur rushed up to the elder's side. "I'm fine" she wheezed. Darkfur took one look at her and at Tangleshade's frightened eyes and knew at once that she was not well. Darkfur raced out of the entrance.

"Rabbitear" she yelled frantically. "Tinypaw. Anyone" no one paid any attention to her. She saw her sister coming through the entrance. Darkfur sprinted up to her.

"Tinypaw, come quick, Ravenfrost, coughing" she breathed. Alarm flickered in her sister's eyes. She nodded and briskly trotted to the medicine cat's den. Darkfur ran back to the elder's den, where Ravenfrost was lying, unmoving on the floor.

"Ravenfrost" Darkfur cried and pushed her muzzle into the elder's black jet fur. Ravenfrost shifted.

"Darkfur" she mewed weakly.

"Yes, Ravenfrost" Darkfur responded softly.

"Tell me a story Darkfur" she asked feebly. Darkfur sat down beside her and stroked her soothingly with her tail.

"Once upon a time" she started "there was a kit, who more like an outcast, she grew up being despised by her siblings and parents they believed she was useless because she was not pretty and had not shown any promise, they spent no time with her so they did not know that she was just as good as her brother and sisters. Then one day she met a lovely jet black cat who looked like her, this cat taught her much about their cat's history. This black cat didn't mind the kitten bothering her and over the days the kitten grew to love the friendly black cat and visited her almost every day, helping her and talking to her so she wasn't lonely. They kept each other company and became so close they were almost like family." Ravenfrost sighed; Darkfur hoped that she would get the meaning of her story. "Then the kitten was no longer so young and the black cat grew ill…" Darkfur trailed off.

"How does it end?" Ravenfrost asked faintly.

"I don't know. That is for you to decide" Darkfur mewed softly in her ear. Tinypaw walked in carrying a bundle of herbs in a leaf. She laid them out and examined Ravenfrost. Darkfur looked hopefully at Tinypaw. Tinypaw met her eyes they were filled with sorrow and slowly she shook her head. Darkfur felt her heart break she looked down at the elder whose breathing was growing fainter. Darkfur gently stroked her tail along Ravenfrost's spine.

"Ravenfrost" she wailed quietly. "Ravenfrost don't leave me, please don't leave me" she whispered in the she-cat's ear.

"Don't let the story have an unhappy ending. You decide your fate, no one else" she rasped. Darkfur nodded unable to speak.

Time grew still as Darkfur watched Ravenfrost's chest rise up one more time as she took her last rattling breath and then it stopped. Darkfur let out a wail of despair and wrapped her tail around the elder's frail body as if protecting her from death itself.

"I will finish the story Ravenfrost" she cried desperately. "You see the black cat was ill, very ill and fell into a deep slumber. Everyone thought that she had died everyone but that kitten; that little black kitten never gave up hope. The kitten did all that she could and slowly nursed the black cat back to health. They lived on, happily ever after" she finished. She looked at Ravenfrost's unmoving body. She looked so peaceful, as if she was sleeping. Darkfur willed it to be true.

"Darkfur" her sister spoke quietly. "Darkfur, Ravenfrost is dead" Darkfur did not answer but slowly unwrapped her tail from Ravenfrost.

"I want to help" she whispered quietly looking at Ravenfrost her icy blue eyes were filled with sadness. Tinypaw looked at her with confusion. "With the burial" she continued. "Tangleshade can't do it on her own" her voice rose. Tinypaw nodded and walked out leaving Darkfur to mourn in peace. Darkfur felt as if her world had fallen around her. She laid by Ravenfrost side sticking her muzzle into her still warm fur. Darkfur closed her eyes and breathed in her scent. _Please oh please come back_. She imagined that she was alive, happy and healthy then she opened her eyes to the cold harsh reality. Ravenfrost was dead and there was nothing she could do about it. _But you could have prevented it_ a chilling voice whispered. Darkfur stood up and sorrow clenched her heart again, not releasing its grip she vowed to herself never to let a cat come this close to her heart again. It only caused pain.

"Did you know" Tangleshade whispered. Darkfur looked up at her. "That her only kit had died of green cough the first winter. She told me how she would never have another kit again. Then you came along…" she sighed and looked at Ravenfrost's body.

Darkfur stood up and walked stiffly out into the bright sunlight. All the cats were busy, as if nothing had happened. Darkfur wanted to yell at them but she knew none of them would take any notice.

Darkfur watched as she saw Maplestar bound up to her den. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath my den for a clan meeting" she yelled. Cats stopped what they were doing and sat below Maplestar. Darkfur sat down among them, her heart heavy; she knew what the news would be.

"One of our elder's, Ravenfrost, has died, we grieve for her loss and for those who were closest to her" All the cats dipped their heads low in respect for Ravenfrost. Maplestar gave Darkfur a fleeting glance.

"In lighter news" Maplestar began. Darkfur looked up. "Feathersong is expecting kits." Darkfur looked at the pretty she-cat who was glowing with pride, her fur was perfectly groomed, and she reached down to lick her belly. Darkfur looked at her own scruffy fur and started to groom it into place. A snigger made her turn around. Rockfall was laughing at her.

"I don't see why you even try, no one will ever look as pretty as my Feathersong" he sneered. Darkfur was too upset about Ravenfrost to argue back she stared glumly at her paws. _He was right, I would never amount to much; I couldn't even groom my fur properly_. _Why do I even try_? But he _was_ her mate. Tangleshade approached Darkfur, the elder's paws dragged along the floor and her head was bent low.

"It is time" she said. Darkfur nodded and followed her into the elder's den where she helped her lift Ravenfrost's body and carry it into the clearing. She gently lowered Ravenfrost's body into the ground. It had already been prepared with the proper herbs which masked the scent of death. Darkfur laid down beside the dead cat. She looked up at the stars. _Why_ she asked silently _why her? Why so soon?_ The stars gave no answer; they just twinkled coldly in the sky. Darkfur thrusted her muzzle in Ravenfrost's fur one more time but the warmth had left it and now it felt as cold as stone. Tangleshade was beside her. Maplestar walked up to them she put a comforting tail around Tangleshade and gazed at Darkfur with what seemed like pity but Darkfur knew her leader was incapable of that feat when looking at her, but she allowed herself to think so. She walked away and Sunleaves took her place.

"I am so sorry for your loss" she mewed sadly. "I know she was like a mother to you" She padded off with a parting glance at Darkfur. Realisation hit her; Tangleshade was saying Darkfur was like a kit to Ravenfrost.

"Goodbye Ravenfrost." she whispered quietly. "I will never forget you, ever."

* * *

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your kind reviews.**

**On with the story... ... ...**

* * *

Darkfur woke up sweating; she knew something was not right. She felt the fur on her neck rising and glanced over the nests to see if she had woken anyone, everyone was asleep except Sunleaves who wasn't even in her nest.

Darkfur stood up and crept over to the empty nest careful not to disturb any of the sleeping cats, she sniffed at her old mentor's nest, the scent was stale, Darkfur tried not to panic, she told herself that Sunleaves probably went for a walk and that she shouldn't worry, but instead of going back to her warm nest, her feet took her outside. She followed the scent of Sunleaves out of the camp and towards the river she tried to stop the rising fear. She continued to follow the scent. Darkfur had an idea of where she would have gone when she reached the river, she followed the scent upstream, and Darkfur looked up in horror at the looming mountain. Sunleaves scent went in that direction. Darkfur collapsed. _So soon?_ She thought. _So soon after Ravenfrost_? Darkfur let out a pitiful wail that rebounded off the trees and echoed in her ears.

"Sunleaves why?" She whimpered to the mountain, nothing answered her and she didn't expect it too. She laid still. _Everyone she had loved had left her_. With heavy feet she padded back to camp. _No longer will a cat have a place in my heart _she thought. _Except Raggedwhisker_ a voice whispered.

"No" She mewed firmly, out loud. _Not even Raggedwhisker_. She felt her heart turn to ice and she welcomed it, she stood up, acutely aware her heart was still a dead weight in her chest. Upon entering the camp she trudged up to Maplestar's den.

"Maplestar" she called into the den.

"Darkfur? Come in" Maplestar's voice sounded surprised and disgusted at the same time. Darkfur came in and sat in front of Maplestar. "What do you want?" she asked, suspicious, eyes narrowing. Darkfur told Maplestar why she believed that Sunleaves had run away. Maplestar nodded.

"Ok, I will announce it to the Clan" she meowed and padded out with Darkfur following, feeling slightly weird. _It's the first time anyone's actually believed me_ she thought.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath my den for a Clan meeting" Maplestar yelled. Darkfur jumped down quickly so as not to be seen talking to the leader and sat below Maplestar. Cats emerged from their dens sleepy eyed and tired.

"We have reason to believe that one of our warriors, Sunleaves, has run away for unknown reasons." Maplestar meowed loudly. Darkfur stood confused. _It was not for unknown reasons it was because of her mate_.

"It's because she is a rubbish warrior and she knows it, she felt sorry for burdening us who can actually fight and hunt, so she decided to run away" her brother called from behind her. Maplestar did not stop him instead she sat looking faintly amused. Darkfur turned around.

"She was a great warrior and mentor" she hissed. Lionfang glared at her, amber eyes bursting into flame.

"Let's settle this for once and for all" he snarled. "Out in the forest, sun high, Raggedwhisker and Swallowshine for witnesses" Darkfur was surprised at her brother; he was ever so keen to carry on fighting her after he had lost two times already.

"Deal" she said. _This is going to be easy_. "At sun high" she repeated. Her brother smiled a warm smile and walked away. Darkfur regretted the decision as soon as she made it, there was something wrong with her brother but there was no turning back now or Lionfang would call her a coward, she quickly ate a piece of prey to fill her belly. Sun high was a long time in waiting, and it felt like moons before the sun was directly above her. She raced to the training area where Lionfang was waiting.

"You took your time" he drawled, Darkfur didn't advance any closer.

"This one fight will prove who is better, right?" She asked sceptically. Lionfang nodded and tried to look honest but she didn't believe him. Darkfur crept forward slowly not taking her eyes off of Lionfang.

"Where are Raggedwhisker and Swallowshine?" she asked him. He waved his tail about.

"In the trees and brush, don't worry they won't interfere with our… battle" he meowed, voice like honey. It made her skin crawl "Now how about some fighting, my claws are aching for your fur" he finished his sentence before he lunged forward attempting to take Darkfur by surprise. Darkfur, however, was waiting for him to attack first and was poised and ready; she quickly dodged his outstretched paws and batted him around the head claws sheathed. Darkfur bared her teeth.

"Try to do something that is not so predictable next time" she laughed. Lionfang didn't reply, he lunged for Darkfur's throat and she barely moved quickly enough, Lionfang's claws gouged deep along her flank, her fur was soon crimson with blood. Darkfur spun on the spot but Lionfang was nowhere to be seen, Darkfur felt her tail being tugged, her paws flailed uselessly as she flopped to the ground. Her brother reared up intending to bring his paws down onto her but she rolled swiftly out of the way. Lionfang's claws landed on air. Darkfur seized her chance and lashed out with her back claws hitting Lionfang square in the face but not hard enough to seriously harm him. She ran towards a tree. Lionfang took the bait and chased after her. Darkfur leapt at the tree and using the move she had invented and rebounded and landed on a surprised Lionfang.

Darkfur gripped on tight and started battering him with her hind paws. She ripped at his ears, unleashing moons of fury. Lionfang groaned under the assault and collapsed onto the ground. Out of nowhere Swallowshine charged out of the forest and ran at Darkfur knocking her clean off Lionfang's back.

"You are not meant to interfere" Darkfur snarled at her sister.

"You might kill him if you carry on, he is your own brother, and he is your kin" Swallowshine shrieked. Darkfur looked at Lionfang's beaten body yet felt nothing other than anger.

"I have no brother" she growled and sprung at Swallowshine who swerved out of the way. Darkfur swiftly turned and stood facing her sister.

"If you don't go away now, I _will_ hurt you" she threatened. Swallowshine stood up bravely, though Darkfur could see the fear in her eyes.

"I will not leave our brother to you" she yelled and lurched forwards. Darkfur slid smoothly under Swallowshine's belly, turning on her back she clawed deep gouges in her belly, completing her roll she jumped to her feet and stared at her sister who stared defiantly back even though her blood was spilling onto the floor. Darkfur shrugged and ran full pelt at her, Swallowshine was frozen, unable to do anything and at the last moment she rolled onto her back and glided underneath Swallowshine. Using all her strength she pushed up with all four paws launching Swallowshine into the air. She landed with a heavy thump near the base of a tree unmoving. Darkfur didn't care if she was conscious or not. She turned back to her brother who was standing unsteadily on his feet. Darkfur launched another attack on him bringing down her paws on his muzzle scaring it and making blood pour from his sides. Lionfang laid on his flank panting for breath. Darkfur pressed her muzzle to his nose.

"I win" she snarled. Lionfang grinned weakly despite his condition.

"No… I do" he replied. Darkfur stood confused.

"Dear sister, didn't your 'great' mentor teach you how to listen?"

Darkfur pricked her ears, in the distance she heard the feet of stampeding cats. Darkfur looked at Lionfang with horror. _What have I done_? Maplestar and Mistystream stormed into the clearing, soon after, followed by Raggedwhisker who looked to Lionfang, triumphant. Lionfang gave Raggedwhisker a slight approving nod.

"What happened here?" Maplestar demanded. Lionfang struggled to his feet and let out a low pitiful whimper.

"Darkfur almost killed me" he moaned. Maplestar turned to Darkfur.

"Is this true" she cried. Mistystream looked horrified. Darkfur paused. She had wanted to end his life when she was in the heat of the battle but now. She looked at the battered body of her brother. Now as she thought about it, she didn't and was just as repulsed as everyone else.

"Yes, she did" Swallowshine cried. All eyes turned to her as she scrambled to her feet a little unsteadily. "I stopped her before she hurt him further" she announced proudly.

"Yeah and then I knocked you out" Darkheart scoffed. Swallowshine fluffed up her fur defiantly.

"But not before I hurt you" Darkheart stared incredibly at her.

"There is not a scratch on me that you put there" she said, her anger threatened to boil over again.

"Stop!" Mistystream screeched.

"Great StarClan" Maplestar whispered. "We have a murderer in our clan" Darkfur didn't bother correcting her. She hadn't murdered him… yet. Darkfur glared at Lionfang whose eyes sparkled with triumph. Her leader whispered some words to Raggedwhisker and Mistystream who walked over to her and stood beside her. Darkfur rolled her eyes, as if she couldn't escape if she tried; she just reduced their 'best' warrior to nothing. Raggedwhisker gave her a sharp jab with his paw and Darkfur took that as a prompt to move forward. She started towards the trees from which she had entered the area, but another sharp jab from Raggedwhisker changed her direction.

"You know it would be easier if you talked to me" she huffed as she walked towards the camp. Maplestar had run ahead, no doubt warning the clan about Darkfur. _As if they could hate me anymore_ she thought miserably. Darkfur looked ahead; Swallowshine was helping Lionfang to camp, who could barely stand up. Darkfur smiled in pride; at least she would give him something to remind him of her. She listened intently and could just make out the outraged cries of her clanmates. Not one of them would defend her, no; the only two cats who liked her were dead or had run away, leaving her on her own. She reached the clan entrance and was pushed roughly through. Darkfur was greeted with hostile stares; she wasn't surprised, she had just supposedly tried to kill Lionfang according to them and had not told anyone otherwise. Darkfur was shoved in front of Maplestar who glared at her with undisguised hatred and loathing, and once again Darkfur found herself wondering what made her so repulsing to everyone.

"Cats of forbidden clan, we have gathered today because there is a murderer in our mists, whose goes by the name Darkfur." Maplestar shouted, cries of shock erupted from the crowd. "Mistystream and I have come to a conclusion, one that will assure the safety of our Clan and those that reside in it. Darkfur…" She paused letting the tension build up. "…Will be exiled" the crowd cheered and Darkfur looked at the cats in front of her, who were bristling and growling at her, no help was coming from them, she looked desperately at her sister, Tinypaw who gave her an icy glare and then finally she looked up at the stars. _Ravenfrost_ she pleaded silently. _Please help_ _me_.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is." Maplestar began, Darkfur closed her eyes unwilling to meet the eyes of the cats she had once called Clanmates "By my authority as clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on she will be known as Darkheart, for the blackness that engulfs her heart." Maplestar cackled. Darkheart opened her eyes. All feeling had been lost, and now they betrayed no emotion. She thought about her new name. It suited her well. _At least it was better than Darkfur_ she thought. She brought her gaze her former leader. Maplestar stared at Darkheart, malice dancing in her eyes. "I give you to sunset to get of our territory before I give the order to my warriors to kill you." Darkheart glance frantically around in panic. Where was she supposed to go? Desert surrounded the forest on all sides except… she turned back to Maplestar pleading for her forgiveness with her eyes, forgetting that she was supposed to show no feelings. Maplestar's eyes showed no emotion as she watched Darkheart walk towards the entrance.

"I will get to you first and I will make you pay" her brother sneered, glaring at her. Darkheart ignored him and trotted on past. She met her mother's eyes who held her gaze for a moment before looking away shamefully. Darkheart snorted she didn't care for cats that were too weak to even hold her gaze and carried on. Her father was blocking her way.

"I always knew you were crow food, I should never of let you live" he snarled before moving out of the way but nor without a parting cuff around her head that sent her reeling. Darkheart recovered quickly and glared at her 'father' and didn't feel a thing; these cats meant nothing to her, not anymore. She held her head up high and scrambled through the entrance feeling claws prick her pelt. _Now where_? She thought. She ran in a random direction and soon found herself at the great oak. She looked down sadly at her paws, this was in the clan's boundary and when sunrise came… she shivered at the thought _one she could take on, two maybe but three…?_ Darkheart walked away from the old tree and reached the desert, she stared out into the open expanse of land, there was nothing but sand for all she could see. _Too far for your little paws…_ Ravenfrost's voice rung in her ears and Darkheart turned away from the endless sand_. Only one more place to go _she thought.

Darkheart ran to the river that wound its way through the clan's territory. _I just need to follow the river upstream _she thought. The fast flowing river came into view, the water glided smoothly over the pebbles. Darkheart looked to the sky, it was already darkening. She picked up the pace and broke into a run. The river twisted and turned but Darkheart stuck by it. She glanced upwards again, the sun had set and Maplestar's warriors would be searching for her and it wouldn't take long for them to pick up her trail. Darkheart tried not to think of what would happen to her if they found her.

The mountain approached and Darkheart had to suppress a shiver. She wouldn't have to go up the mountain just beside it, the territory stopped before the base. The trees thinned and Darkheart slowed, she smelled the end of the border and hesitated at the edge. She stepped over, and left her old life behind and could feel a change come over her, calming her and soothing her. She looked around, the trees were sparse here and there was not much to hide in, let alone make a den. She went further into the unknown land and saw a fairly tall tree. She quickly climbed it as high as she could and she looked out around and saw the same land in every direction except from where she came, where the trees thickened again and where the mountain was. She cursed under her breath; there was nowhere else for her to go, it had to do. She hopped down the tree and landed softly on the ground.

_I have to hide my scent_, she thought worryingly. Lionfang wouldn't even think twice about tracking her down even though she was way past the boundaries. She spotted a clump of ferns and padded over to them. Lying down, she rolled in them until her scent was masked and all but gone. Then she plodded on her way to find a den, she came across several bushes and dips but none of them suited her, they were either not sheltered enough or not defendable enough. A rock loomed ahead of her and Darkheart ignored at first, but as she passed it from the corner of her eye she saw a hole just large enough for a cat slightly bigger than her to fit through. Darkheart poked her head in, from what she could see the hole was spacious and empty. Darkheart went in cautiously and walked around using her whiskers to sense the walls. It was big enough for five cats; she gave a small skip of excitement. It was perfect.

She walked back out again and looked around, at the base of a near tree was some moss and she could hear the gentle trickling of a stream nearby. Darkheart grinned for the first time since Ravenfrost had died, she felt happy and free. She collected enough moss to make a comfortable nest and placed it in her den. She curled up and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Another chapter hmmm?**

**Not really busy and your comments help to get the chapters written :)**

**Sorry funnybunny for making you cry :S but it was meant to be emotional.**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

Tinypaw met eyes with Darkheart; her sister's eyes were filled with panic and desperation. Tinypaw offered no help to her and stared coldly back. She watched her sister scramble through the entrance and felt a shred of pity for the black she-cat as cats moved to claw her, Tinypaw knew that desert surrounded the forest apart from the mountain and if she didn't reach safety in time she would be dead before sun high. Tinypaw knew she was a good fighter but no cat could defeat a clan on its own.

After watching her go, Swallowshine padded up to her.

"I heard you are going to be a full medicine cat by next moon high, congratulations" she purred as if nothing had happened. "I knew…" Tinypaw nodded, not really listening to her sister's ramblings. Maplestar walked Lionfang up to her. He had insisted that he saw Darkheart leave, and Tinypaw reluctantly agreed as Darkheart _had_ almost killed him, she let him sit down after putting cobwebs on the more severe wounds, and Swallowshine was the same. Tinypaw dipped her head in respect to Maplestar.

"Thank you so much for saving my brother from Darkheart" she meowed. "I can't even think of what would of happened if you hadn't showed up" Maplestar nodded.

"I knew something was wrong with that cat from the moment she was born" Maplestar spat. "I am glad that she is gone" Tinystorm hated her sister but she was family whether she liked it or not and she didn't like the way Maplestar spoke of her family.

"I believe you have made a grave mistake" a calm voice spoke. Tinypaw turned and saw her mentor, Rabbitear standing behind her with a grim expression on his face and knowledge in his eyes.

"I thought we had discussed this Rabbitear, in the end it was my decision" Maplestar hissed. Rabbitear didn't respond but turned to Lionfang and Swallowshine.

"You need to get your wounds treated, come" he ordered and walked into the medicine cat's den with Lionfang and Swallowshine following. Tinypaw dipped her head again to Maplestar and hurried after her mentor.

"Tinypaw, marigold, now" Rabbitear ordered. Tinypaw rushed to the back of the den and picked up a few marigold leaves from their stores, there was few left. _I have to remind Rabbitear_ she thought as she gave the leaves to Rabbitear who chewed them up. While Rabbitear was busy Tinypaw inspected Lionfang's wounds. Darkheart had cut neatly and deeply into the flesh of Lionfang's underbelly, with the utmost precision it was almost like art. Rabbitear applied the pulp to Lionfang's gash, covering the horrible wound; he then placed cobwebs on top of it and sent Lionfang on his way and did exactly the same with Swallowshine.

"Don't go outside of camp" Tinypaw called after them. Lionfang gave no hint that he had heard her and just carried on walking but Swallowshine turned back and nodded. Tinypaw shook her head in despair at her brother's ignorance and looked up at the sky. It was moon high. _This time next night I will be a full medicine cat_ she thought excitedly. Finally the exhaustion of the day caught up to Tinypaw who had to stifle a yawn. Rabbitear chuckled at her.

"Better get to sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow" he meowed flicking an ear towards her nest. Tinypaw took his advice and curled up in her nest and fell quickly into sleep.

A paw prodded Tinypaw in the side. She groaned and opened her eyes, Rabbitear was standing over her.

"You have slept through the whole day" he mewed disapprovingly. Tinypaw sat straight up awake instantaneously._ Does this mean I won't be a medicine cat_?

"I didn't miss my ceremony did I?" she asked him worryingly. Rabbitear gazed sincerely at her. Tinypaw exited the den and gazed up. The twinkling stars were just appearing in the sky. She let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Rabbitear who had followed her out the den.

"Go" he ordered and pointed towards Tinypaw's mother who was pacing up and down in front of the entrance of the camp. Tinypaw walked up to her.

"Mother" she greeted. Her mother whipped her head round to face Tinypaw.

"Oh Tinypaw" she cooed and started to groom Tinypaw's already flawless pelt. Her pelt was the one thing that Tinypaw took pride in. Swallowshine had the same sort of fur but Darkheart… Tinypaw still couldn't find out why Darkheart had such scruffy fur when everyone in their family had perfect fur. Her thoughts turned to her murderous sister; she was going to miss the most important moment of her life. She had been there for her ceremony, and congratulated her, hurt clawed at her heart.

"My little medicine cat" her mother murmured snapping her back to reality.

"Mother" she protested under her mother's insistent grooming. "I'm not a kit anymore" she whined.

"I know Tinypaw but you'll always be my little kit" she meowed softly. Rabbitear called her name.

"I've got to go mother, I'll be back soon" she mewed and ran off to Rabbitear who was waiting for her.

"Be careful Tinypaw, I can't bear to think of what will happen to me if I lose you" she called after her and Tinypaw could almost imagine her saying the word 'too' at the end of her sentence. She reached Rabbitear quickly.

"Eat these" he ordered and pointed to a bundle of herbs at his feet. Tinypaw obeyed this was the part she liked least, they didn't have to eat these as moon clearing wasn't that far but it was tradition, or so Rabbitear says. She licked up the contents of the leaf; the herbs left a bitter taste in her mouth and she stood up.

"Let's go" she mewed and exited the camp with Rabbitear following. They broke into a run and her mentor easily caught up to her, the trees turned blurry around her and Tinypaw felt exhilarated, but the run ended all too soon and they were quickly at moon clearing. Rabbit entered first and Tinypaw followed.

As always the beauty of the clearing mesmerised Tinypaw. Moonlight was dappled across the forest floor illuminating the small puddle of water in the centre. Brambles and rose bushes encircled them, keeping them safe while they sleep. Branches hung over head, all the leaves gone; fallen on the floor cushioning the cold, hard ground and making it turn an array of golds, reds and browns. A soft breeze lifted the edges of them. Rabbitear walked up to the puddle.

"Tinypaw" he spoke clearly. Tinypaw padded up to him bursting with excitement. "I, Rabbitear, medicine cat of ForbiddenClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve our clan for many moons. Tinypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Rabbitear asked her.

"I do." Tinypaw mewed quietly not wanting to disturb the tranquil and almost magical atmosphere.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Tinypaw, from this moment you will be known as Tinystorm. StarClan honours your faith and strength." He meowed. Rabbitear rested his muzzle on top of her head and Tinystorm licked his shoulder. They stood apart. Rabbitear laid beside the puddle and pressed his nose to the water. Tinystorm copied him. She let out a gasp as the icy cold water hit her nose. Darkness dragged her down into a deep slumber. When she opened her eyes she was in a different place. She stood up and looked around for the cat Rabbitear had told her would greet her.

Seeing none Tinystorm wandered further in the strange and beautiful forest. A stream trickled by next to her and various prey crossed her path. The trees drooped low and provided shade from the ever hot weather. Bushes and shrubs dotted the landscape and a light fog hung in the air. She breathed in the fresh greenleaf air and pricked her ears to hear the sing-song of different birds. Trotting forwards she came across a black she-cat with a grey tail tip.

"Ravenfrost" she cried. Ravenfrost turned to face Tinystorm.

"Welcome, my dear and congratulations on becoming a full medicine cat, you have trained hard and deserve this."

"Thank you, Ravenfrost" she mewed respectfully.

"Alas all is not well my dear. Watch your shadows Tinystorm, watch your shadows" She mewed quietly. Tinystorm was fading; she was puzzled, what Ravenfrost had said sounded like a prophecy or maybe a warning. She tried to speak but her voice was muffled, Ravenfrost was slowly disappearing from view and Tinystorm saw Ravenfrost open her mouth but no words came out, she was yanked back into darkness. Slowly she woke up. She opened her eyes and glanced at Rabbitear who was also waking up. _Should I tell him_? Tinystorm thought. Rabbitear sat up.

"Anything important?" he asked. Tinystorm hesitated.

"No" she lied making a slit-second decision. "Just the usual" she shrugged and walked quickly to the exit, not making eye contact with Rabbitear. He followed and didn't ask any questions as she expected. They walked back to camp silently enjoying each other's company. Now I can work it out and make him so proud. She made an excited skip and Rabbitear eyed her curiously.

"Tinystorm" Rabbitear started. "Ever since you were a kit, I knew you were special, and now that you are grown up I feel like…" Rabbitear didn't finish his sentence. A shape emerged from the shadows and cuffed him round the head, shutting him up and preventing him from saying anything more.

"Hello, sister" a voice said. Suddenly Tinypaw was thrusted towards a base of a tree from an unseen paw. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, a sharp pain exploded from head. Darkness engulfed her and swept her swiftly into unconsciousness for the second time that evening.

A scream of pain, woke Tinystorm up abruptly. Weakly she opened her eyes. In front of her was Rabbitear lying on his side, his life blood pouring out of him. Darkheart stood over him with crazed eyes. Tinystorm watched her dying mentor with horror; she met Darkheart's gaze and the black cat advance closer towards her. Tinystorm tried to move, but her limbs wouldn't obey. Darkheart approached even nearer. Tinystorm was in a state of panic and frantically tried to move but Darkheart pounced and landed on top of her like she was a piece of prey. Tinystorm stopped struggling and glared at Darkheart.

"Well what do we have here?" she mewed silkily, stepping off of Tinystorm and pacing in front of her. "A weak and pathetic medicine cat, just like him" Darkheart pointed her tail to the dying Rabbitear. "I wished for a more… challenging fight but he was useless. As are you" Darkheart mewed, voice as soft as a kitten's fur.

"Now whether to kill you or not" her face took on a look of confused and Tinystorm tried to stand while Darkheart was distracted.

"This is a hard decision, what do you think?" she asked the almost dead Rabbitear who managed to shoot her an amazingly fierce look. Tinystorm stood weakly on her paws.

"Get away from him, _sister_" she growled. Her sister turned around excitedly.

"Yay, you're up. Finally, I thought you would just lay there and be no fun" she meowed happily. Tinystorm looked at her with disgust, she was enjoying this, how did her sister turn into a wicked, villainous cat? Tinystorm looked at Rabbitear, the sight of him giving her strength that flowed into her limbs.

"I said, leave. Him. _Alone._" she hissed fluffing up her fur. Darkheart giggled.

"Oh look at you, you are so cute with your fur all fluffed up." Tinystorm hissed again "Ok, ok I will leave your precious mentor alone" Darkheart walked away from Rabbitear and turned to face Tinystorm, she dropped into a crouch and Tinystorm finally saw what she was up against; a mad, crazed cat intent on hurting and killing cats. Tinypaw was scared; she was a medicine cat, up against an experience 'warrior'. Swallowing her fear she copied Darkheart who let out a low chuckle and shook her head slowly. Tinystorm waited for Darkheart to attack but her sister seemed content to stay where she was. Tinystorm looked over to Rabbitear. _If she didn't act soon he would die_. Tinystorm drew up her strength and leaped at Darkheart, who sidestepped and knocked her to the ground. Darkheart held Tinystorm down gripping her with her claws.

"You are too easy" She meowed angrily. Tinystorm watched her raise her paw and bring it down. Pain flared up her back leg. Darkheart pressed her nose to Tinystorm's. Tinystorm waited for more blows but they didn't come.

"If you tell anyone it was me I will personally kill you and make it as slow and painful as I possibly can" she growled softly. Tinystorm nodded quickly, she wanted to take look at Rabbitear as quickly as possible.

"Good girl" she whispered and disappeared into the darkness. Tinystorm stared after her for a moment, making sure that she had gone although she couldn't be sure, her black pelt blended beautifully, before standing up on her three good legs. She hurriedly hobbled over to Rabbitear and examined him. A long gash similar to the one Lionfang had scared his underbelly, it went in deep and blood was still pouring out onto the grass. She looked around searching for cobwebs.

"Hold on Rabbitear, don't go" she whispered. She started to stumble off in the darkness when she heard a quiet sound from Rabbitear.

"Tinystorm wait" he called weakly. Tinystorm stopped and went back to Rabbitear.

"I'm here Rabbitear, I am not going anywhere" she replied fiercely, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Tinystorm, you are so pretty in the moonlight" he breathed. Tinystorm stood astonished at his compliment but she recovered quickly. She opened her mouth to ask him what he meant but the light died from his eyes and his chest stopped rising.

"Darkheart why?" she asked the trees mournfully. She got no answer and expected none. She turned back to her dead mentor; she couldn't leave Rabbitear like that. Quickly she dug a shallow grave with numb paws and dragged him in it ignoring the pain in her leg. She covered him up and silently she sent a prayer up to StarClan. It wasn't a proper burial but it would have to do.

Tinystorm walked back to camp slowly mulling over Rabbitear's final words. _What had he meant_? Now she will never know, she knew the residents of StarClan can avoid anyone they want too and if he didn't want her to see him she wouldn't. _Watch your shadows Tinystorm_ Ravenfrost's warning echoed in her head. She should have told Rabbitear and then maybe he would still be alive; _it was all my fault_ she wailed inwardly. She reached camp and pushed through the entrance.

"Maplestar" she yelled she limped to her den and collapsed in her nest. Maplestar ran in.

"You called?" she asked. She noticed Tinystorm's leg. "What happened to your leg?" she asked horrified. At the mention of her leg the pain came back. She looked her leg over; there was a neat deep cut that ran down the whole of her leg, she expertly cleaned the blood and then groaning she stood up and chewed up the last of the marigold and applied it to her wound, _I will have to collect more before leaf bare comes_ she thought. She put cobwebs on and settled back down on her nest. The pain had subsided to a dull ache and Tinystorm felt as if the world was on her shoulders and all that she wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

"Where's Rabbitear" Maplestar demanded. At the mention of her dead mentor she let out a pitiful sob.

"Dead" she whimpered, Maplestar stood in shock. "Rouges attacked, I was unconscious, when I woke I had this cut and Rabbitear was…" Tinystorm trailed off. Maplestar looked horrified.

"I buried him right there and then, I couldn't leave him there to rot" she mewed sadly.

"I understand. I grieve as much as you Tiny…" she stopped.

"Storm" she finished for her.

"That is a lovely name and it suits you quite well, now rest, I will talk to you in the morning" she meowed kindly and walked out leaving Tinystorm in peace. She drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the kind reviews, my story has had nearly a thousand views! (thats a lot) Thank you for supporting it :)**

**and because i haven't already done so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, however the charaters and plot line are mine.**

**Story ... ... ...**

* * *

_Darkheart was at camp, inside the nursery and in front of her was her mother. With four kits at her belly, she recognised herself and her siblings. Echodust was whispering comforting words to all of them, looking at them with love filled in their eyes. Her gaze lingered longer on the miniature version of herself than the others, but no hate filled her stare…_

_Darkheart was flying through her memories… Rabbitear was in the nursery shouting at her mother._

_"…Prophecy…Fox-heart…Don't you see…?" Darkheart was torn away before she could hear anymore. There she was opening her eyes, taking her first steps, but now her mother looked at her like she was something to be wary of, to be scared of. She wondered what had happened with Rabbitear and her mother._

_Her father was visiting and he gave her the same weird look, the same thing was repeated before her father hit her. Then everything changed, her mother became harsher, her Clanmates didn't talk to her, her siblings didn't play with her…._

_A feeling of warmth lit her heart as she looked up to see her beloved elder, telling a young Darkkit a story… Her apprentice days flashed before her and soon it was her warrior ceremony. She watched as she saw Darkfur cringe at her new name. Days flew past her, quickly the day that Ravenfrost had died on had arrived and try as she might she could not stop it and was force to watch the only cat that she had loved unconditionally, die. _

_Soon the pain was gone; eyes looked down on her with disgust. Exile, the word circled around her head. Wind ruffled her fur and the sense of being chased grew. Climbing, she was now climbing, high into the air, a large expanse of land was before her filled with spindly trees and sparse bushes. She was curled up in something warm and cosy before she was whisked away…_

_Blood splattered her pelt and stained her claws as she tore at Rabbitear's stomach. He had not given her any answers. Why should she let him live? Her sister woke up and she turned to her, feeling adrenalin rush through her blood, she pounced, claws unsheathed…_

Darkheart woke up sweating. Last night's memories overwhelmed her. She had killed Rabbitear, she stood up weakly, but it had felt so good. She had almost killed her sister. What had happened to her? She walked out of her den enjoying the sun on her back and stretched her limbs out, enjoying their suppleness and strength, her stomach growled and Darkheart broke swiftly into a run glad of the distraction from her train of thoughts, she reached the Clan's border in no time and walked along it until caught the scent of a mouse, she followed it over the invisible line that separated her from the cats she used to live with. As she stalked the mouse she listened for any signs of cats that may be lurking in the shadows, she was always careful when she was over here, it was all too easy to be ambushed. Senses on full alert she carried on.

The scent grew stronger and Darkheart saw the mouse washing itself with tiny paws, she dropped into a hunter's crouch. Slowly she advanced on the unwary mouse, placing each paw as quietly as she could. When she was close enough she pounced and landed squarely on her prey and silently thanked StarClan. Quickly she killed it she carried it back across the border and gulped it up in a few bites she didn't want to give her brother the chance to follow the scent of the mouse back to her newly made den and kill her while she slept. _Ha, that's the only way he could kill me_. She pricked up her ears catching a distant sound on the gentle breeze which barely lifted the leaves that were strewn on the floor.

It was two cats talking, their scent drifted towards Darkheart also on the wind. _Rockfall and Feathersong_. Darkheart smiled a cruel and twisted grin; she will enjoy hurting those two. She swiftly climbed a tree a plan forming in her mind and followed her hearing to the unsuspecting cats. Intent on her new 'prey' she swiftly forgot about her sister and mentor. She spotted them walking and chatting, Feathersong was fat with unborn kits and was unconsciously looking down at her stomach from time to time. They walked at a slow pace making it easy for Darkheart to keep up with them.

"Names Rockfall?" Feathersong asked her mate. Rockfall turned to her with a blank look on his face.

"For the kits" she added impatiently. Rockfall shrugged his shoulders.

"I would prefer it if we wait until they are born, that way we can name them for how they look and how they are going to turn out" Feathersong was nodding.

"I suppose you're right" she mewed.

"I'm always right" he said playfully, pushing her a little. Feathersong growled and knocked him back, but her added weight caused Rockfall to stagger and fall over. The silver she-cat started laughing uncontrollably while Rockfall picked himself up scowling at her. Feathersong stopped chuckling when she saw his expression and started to trot forwards again with an unhappy Rockfall trailing after her.

Darkheart was deciding which one to go for; however they seemed to choose for her, as Rockfall walked directly beneath her. Darkheart leapt down and landed on Rockfall's head, her claws unsheathed, digging deep into his skin, she smashed his skull to the ground knocking him unconscious instantly. She prowled towards Feathersong who was staring appalled at Rockfall, all sense of a happy atmosphere vanished.

"What have you done" she whispered. "Rockfall" she called quietly, but got no answer. Darkheart ignored her question.

"Hello Feathersong" she drawled, meow as delicate as a feather. Feathersong turned to her and hissed arching her back and making her fur stand on end.

"What do you want Dark_heart_" she growled emphasising her last bit of her name. Darkheart bristled at the attempted insult but quickly flattened her fur. She would not give Feathersong the satisfaction. She started to circle Feathersong, occasionally jumping and lunging towards her, scaring her.

"I just want to talk, it gets awful lonely sometimes, you know being _exiled_" her voice rose a notch. "From my own Clan and being shunned by my family, my father even my _mother_" still Darkheart circled her and Feathersong followed her with her head rather than turning her whole body, tiring out quickly.

"And I still don't know why" she meowed airily as if thinking about it.

"You are a murderer" Feathersong snarled.

"I haven't murdered anyone" _So what you did to Rabbitear wasn't murder_? A voice in her head whispered scathingly "Lionfang is still alive, isn't he?" Feathersong hesitated.

"Well you almost killed him" she accused. Darkheart fur bristled again and opened her mouth to retaliate but thought the better of it when she saw Feathersong's smug face. She forced her fur flat.

"If that is what you choose to believe then that is your choice" she mewed smoothly. Feathersong was at first puzzled by her choice of words but shrugged and started to snarl at her again, teeth glinting dangerously.

"What do you want" Feathersong demanded again. Darkheart stopped and glared at Feathersong. With a wicked grin Darkheart replied.

"I want revenge"

She lunged at Feathersong finally hitting her, cuffing her round the head with unsheathed claws, drawing blood and staining her pretty fur. Feathersong tried to retaliate but her bulging belly made her clumsy and slow. Darkheart easily dodged her attacks and knocked her to the ground. She pounced on her and dug her claws into her skin.

"Why are you doing this?" Feathersong asked, squirming under Darkheart's paws. Darkheart growled with glee.

"Not so tough now are you? Remember that time when I accidently bumped into you and you knocked me away?" Feathersong stopped struggling and her eyes went wide.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" she asked truly terrified, not bothering to hide it from her any longer.

"Oh I don't know I might, I'm in the killing mood today" she growled and dug her claws deeper into Feathersong, spots of blood trickled out of her cuts. "Shall kill you and then move onto Rockfall? Or shall I kill Rockfall and make you watch or maybe Rockfall should see you suffer" she growled happily at the thought.

"No you won't, because if you do the Clan will come after you and won't stop until you're dead" she meowed, trying to convince herself more so than Darkheart. Darkheart let out a loud mer-ow of laughter.

"You don't honestly think that they can beat me" she meowed glancing sideways at the unconscious Rockfall to see if he was awake yet.

"Please don't kill me" she whimpered, resorting to begging. Darkheart felt no pity for the desperate she-cat beneath her claws, once she longed to be like her, but that felt like moons ago. Darkheart lifted up her paw and brought it back down quickly, scarring Feathersong along her flank. She yelped in pain and Darkheart jumped back but rapidly closed back in on her.

"No" she wailed "My beautiful pelt, what have you done?" Darkheart watched Feathersong and a cruel idea sprung to mind; she ripped out tuffs of silver fur from Feathersong causing her to shriek in agony, she struggle and writhed but Darkheart was relentless. She scarred her along her muzzle and ripped both her ears to shreds. Darkheart jumped back to admire her work. Feathersong was not the beautiful she-cat she had once envied, no, this was a whimpering mess of fur, balled up to protect her unborn kits from Darkheart's ruthless assault. _One last thing_ she thought wickedly. She crept up to Feathersong.

"No more" she moaned utterly defeated. Once, maybe a long time ago, she would have stopped; but this was not the young kit that had been tossed aside, no this was something far darker. Darkheart ignored her plea and continued. She stopped when she was at her head. Feathersong looked up to her, pain filled her eyes. Darkheart took her chance and struck out quickly; her unsheathed paw hit Feathersong's head, on her right eye, making a long deep gouge from her ear down pass her eye and finishing level with the tip of her nose blinding her for life in that eye.

"My eye" she shrieked "I can't see. What have you done? You monster!" Darkheart sat away from Feathersong facing her tail curled around her paws.

"Now listen" she started. "If you tell _anyone_, even so much as a whisper, that it was me, I will personally kill your kits when they are born, and it shall be in the slowest way possible, _and_ I will make you watch" she mewed nonchalantly, while leaning menacingly over the beaten she-cat. Feathersong coward away and nodded weakly, a noise made both she-cats look, Rockfall was waking up. Feathersong started shouting his name, hope giving her strength, and slowly he started to open his eyes. Swiftly Darkheart climbed a tree so as not to be seen, she had nothing to settle with Rockfall, it was just Feathersong. She moved through the branches so she could watch Rockfall's reaction to his 'lovely' Feathersong. He stood shakily to his feet.

"Feathersong" he cried as he saw his beloved lying injured on the ground, reduced to a quivering lump of blood. He raced as fast as he could to her on his unsteady paws.

"Oh my precious Feathersong" he meowed softly to her. "Who did this to you?" Feathersong stayed silent.

"Show yourself" he yelled to the trees. Darkheart sat comfortably in the tree. He only had to look up to see her, she sniggered at the thought; it was like playing hide and seek with a kit except a kit could probably find her. He gave up looking for Feathersong's attacker and helped her to stand.

"Come on, let's get you back to camp" he mewed quietly.

"I'm still beautiful, aren't I?" she asked him weakly. Rockfall hesitated before answering, Feathersong was anything but beautiful.

"You will always be beautiful to me" he meowed smoothly. Feathersong looked satisfied and allowed herself to be helped back to camp. Darkheart left the couple and silently made her way back to her den.

It was her brother's fault that she had been exiled, torn away from everything she knew, it was his fault that she had to injure cats, except Feathersong, she deserved it. _I _hate_ him_! She inwardly roared. Her blood flowed through her, alight with the burning desire of getting her _true_ revenge. This was just the start.

A plan formed in Darkheart's twisted mind. She changed her course and headed in the direction that led to the camp.

* * *

She watched the camp from the cover of darkness; she couldn't risk getting too near to the camp when there were no leaves to hide her. Now it was pitch black with only the pale moonlight dimly lighting the camp. She spotted her brother; he was entering the camp, prey dangling in his jaws. Agilely she jumped from her perch and landed silently in the camp. Her black pelt melted into the shadows. She slunk closer to her brother, who was sitting and grooming his fur near the side. She was directly behind him; slowly she put her muzzle near his ear, she had made sure to disguise her scent so her brother wouldn't smell her.

"Hello brother" she felt him stiffen "Once and for all, moon high tonight" she whispered. "Great oak" she quickly crept back into the shadows, careful not to make a sound. Her brother whipped round as soon as she was finished.

"Come out you coward" he hissed quietly, his head darted to and fro trying to find the source of the voice.

"Moon high, tonight" he growled to the shadows and stalked off. Darkheart waited until he was in the warriors den before she moved stealthily to the exit, she got through without being seen. Thanking StarClan she set off, running towards the great oak. When she reached the huge tree she scampered up the truck, choosing one of the lower branches to wait for her brother.

He sauntered in, looking around for his sister; he sat down and lashed his tail impatiently.

"I should have known she was too cowardly to show her pelt here." He growled to himself. Darkheart watched him amused.

"Actually, it was I who thought you would never show" she meowed silkily. Lionfang looked up into the branches. Darkheart laughed softly at the surprised expression on his face.

"I have been waiting ever so long" she meowed, throwing him a charming smile

"Sister" he said "Why are you hiding in the tree when you could be down here fighting me?"

"Why don't you join me? _Brother_, we could have a tree battle" she joked. Lionfang took her challenge literally and tried to climb the tree but when he grabbed onto the bark with his claws, his weight pulled him back down again, leaving deep gouges in the bark.

"I thought you were supposed to be fighting me, not the tree" she laughed. Lionfang glared at her.

"Come down then" he snarled.

"As you wish" she replied and leapt.

Her claws found their mark and bit deep into Lionfang's skin, he yelped in pain and tried to shake her off but she hang on like a burr, pummelling her back paws into his back, coating his yellowish cream fur a crimson red. He dropped like a rock and rolled onto his back. Darkheart had to release her hold on him and jump away to avoid being squashed. Lionfang stood up and shook out his fur making blood fly everywhere.

"That was cheating" he growled. Darkheart's muzzle curled up in a twisted grin.

"All's fair in love and war" she meowed, remembering the saying her mother had used that one time. A memory stirred in the back of her mind but she forced herself to concentrate on Lionfang and her deep loathing for him.

Lionfang ran at her and as quick as a mouse he had knocked her to the ground and had her pinned down with his teeth at her neck. Darkheart struggled under his weight. Now it was Lionfang's turn to smile. He drew a sharp claw across her flank, her new wound oozed with blood and Darkheart writhed in pain. Suddenly understanding flickered in Lionfang's eyes.

"It was you" he whispered in shock. "You killed Rabbitear, you hurt Tinystorm and Feathersong"

"Well aren't you a smart one" she spat and seizing her chance, she raked her fore paws along his belly causing him to scream in pain. Darkheart wriggled out from his grip and stood up facing him, blood still draining from her side and with the blood went her strength, she needed help. Lionfang took one look at the desperate Darkheart and fled. Darkheart cursed herself for confessing to maiming the cats. She wanted to follow him and stop him before he reached camp but she needed to stop the blood first. She searched around for some cobwebs; she had heard her sister explain their uses to their mother one night, in which she had not stopped talking, but silently she was thankful, her sister's ramblings might save her life.

She found some inside a hollow tree trunk and quickly patched herself up; it stopped the blood but not the pain. Wincing, she managed to climbed a tree albeit a bit noisily, and took off towards the camp. She caught up to her brother rapidly, he was in no better shape than she, but she had come off best. Darkheart thought about finishing off but decided against it, they were too close to camp and his noisy shrieks would bring the whole Clan running. Instead she followed him stealthily through the trees as careful as she could with her injury. They reached camp not soon after. Darkheart leaped to her favourite tree to watch the camp from and saw Lionfang stumble into camp. She started to clean her fur of blood as she listened to their conversation.

"Maplestar, Tinystorm" he cried and collapsed, Tinystorm rushed from her den, took one look at Lionfang and went back in again. This time when she came out she had a leaf that she held delicately in her mouth, she laid it beside Lionfang and started treating his wounds. Maplestar ran down from her den and towards Lionfang.

"Not another one" she groaned. "What happened?" she asked Lionfang. Tinystorm butted in.

"No" she mewed curtly. "His wounds need treatment, _now_" Maplestar nodded and reluctantly stepped away leaving Tinystorm to do her job.

"What are you putting on me" he yelped and tried to move away. Tinystorm sighed.

"If I tell you what I am doing will it make you feel better?" she asked, Lionfang nodded and Tinystorm proceeded.

"Now since it is leaf fall we are going to use dried oak leaf instead of using up the less obtainable herbs." She said as she held up a brown leaf with five points, she ripped it up and placed, a bit of the leaf to each of his wounds and securing it with cobwebs. She turned to Maplestar.

"His wounds are treated but he needs rest as soon as possible, be quick." Maplestar nodded and Tinystorm let her pass.

"Darkheart" he said curtly. Maplestar stood shocked, and then it dawned on her.

"I thought, or rather hoped she was dead. It seems she is not, we must send patrols at once" she finished and started to walk away.

"Wait" her brother meowed "there is more; I have reason to believe she had killed Rabbitear as well. She is unstable and dangerous." Maplestar hardened at the mention of the deceased Medicine cat.

"I want patrols now" she growled and walked away.

Darkheart didn't stay any longer; she ran away as fast as she could towards the great oak, she needed the leaves. Her brother had been very helpful. She reached it and managed to shimmy down the tree without causing too much pain to her flank. She scoured the ground for a leaf that looked similar to the one Tinystorm had had. She found one near the base of the tree. She ripped it up like her sister had done and placed it on her wounds after removing the cobwebs. She found new ones quickly and secured the leaf shreds in place. She flexed her muscles. It felt a little better but it still hurt and would slow her down immensely. She would just have to live with it. She pelted away to her den trying not to scream every time one of her paws thundered on the hard ground. A flash of red rekindled a memory.

_"Look mother" Tinykit squeaked. Her mother turned to her._

_"What, darling"_

_Tinykit held up a red flower._

_"Rabbitear gave this to me, he said he doesn't need the petals only the seeds, because they send you to sleep or something… aren't they pretty?" her mother nodded…_

Darkheart pause to pluck the flower before continuing on her way. She reached the boundary without being caught and made it back to her den safely. She laid down in her nest but as exhausted as she was she found the energy to groom her fur clean of blood, she avoided the bits that she had recently patched up and cleaned around them. She looked at the flower that she had placed carefully beside her and tried to unsuccessfully get the seeds out. Picking the flower up she gave it a shake out of frustration and a few black seed fell out of the head. Picking up one she swallowed it.

Feeling droopy she collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please review.**

**And if you want you can ask me questions about this, just put it in the comments and I will answer it but if it reveals to much of the plot then I can't and you'll just have to wait ;).**


	11. Chapter 10

**Not my best chapter, but i'm trying :s**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

Tinystorm listened in horror at what her brother was saying. _Darkheart would surely hear of this_. _Maybe she is here now_. Tinystorm glanced frantically around trying to spot her terrifying sister. _No, not sister, I am not related to that_ monster. _I can't be_ she thought firmly.

"I want patrols now" Maplestar growled and walked away from Lionfang and Tinystorm leaving them in the middle of the clearing.

"Wait" a shrill voice called after her, Maplestar stopped and turned around.

"What is it Feathersong?" she meowed impatiently, flicking one of her ears irritably. Feathersong gulped and took a deep breath. Tinystorm recoiled. Feathersong's right eye had gone blind and a ragged, raw wound run through it. No fur grew on either side of it, so nothing covered it up, her marred silver pelt added to the gruesome sight, along with various scars that ran along her flank and muzzle. Apart from Rockfall everyone avoided her, once they had told her how horrible and demented the rouge was to of done it. Tinystorm knew better, when she patched up the pregnant queen her wounds were the same as Lionfang's and hers. She shivered as an icy wind blew through camp, puffing up her coat she turned to Feathersong.

"Well…" she began and then quieted her voice to a whisper "I wasn't really attacked by a rouge… it was Darkheart." As soon as she spoke the name, she glanced wildly around as if expecting her to jump at her at any moment. Tinystorm understood her motives, Darkheart was jealous of the once pretty she-cat; everyone was. She saw the way her sister would stare at Feathersong's pelt and then when she though no one was looking she would groom her fur to try and get it to lay flat, and the best way Darkheart thought to get revenge was to make her ugly. Tinystorm sighed at her sister's pettiness. A cat had almost died because of her envy. _What about Rabbitear_? _What did he ever do to Darkheart_? Tinystorm was clueless; Rabbitear barely spoke to Darkheart when he was alive. She sat puzzled, thinking it over.

Maplestar sat down and nodded to Feathersong indicating that she should continue. It took Feathersong a moment before she mustered up enough courage to continue.

"Darkheart jumped on Rockfall and knocked him out. She then started to attack me and blinded me in my eye a-and…" her voice started to quiver. Maplestar nodded encouragingly. "…And then she threatened to kill my kits while I watch if I told anyone. She ran away when Rockfall woke up though" she finished bitterly. "The coward" Feathersong spat. Maplestar stood up and rested a comforting tail on Feathersong's flank.

"Thank you for telling me this, you are very brave to put your kits in danger, but I assure you Darkheart will have to go through me before she gets to your kits" she meowed reassuringly. The dark ginger leader turned to Lionfang.

"Tell Mistystream to meet me in my den" she ordered and padded towards her den to wait for the deputy. Lionfang looked around the camp for Mistystream, seeing her he bounded off. Tinystorm sat in the clearing alone; Feathersong had wobbled to the nursery convinced that Darkheart was going to kill her and her kits but despite what Feathersong may say Tinystorm couldn't see her sister killing kits no matter how deranged she was. _Feathersong is really close to kitting, no wonder she is so worried_ she thought absently .She sighed breaking her train of thoughts and trudged to her den. She had to push aside lichen that hung down covering the entrance to get in. Tinystorm breathed in deeply, the smell of herbs comforted her and brought back old memories.

_"Tell me again Rabbitear" had asked her. She rattled of a list of herbs and their uses, earning a proud smile from her mentor._

_"My, my I have never seen such intelligence in all of my life" Tinypaw puffed out her chest._

_"One more time now just to be sure…"_

The familiar ache that came with thinking of Rabbitear appeared, clutching her heart. She walked to the back and started to make count of the herbs. She sighed again, the marigold and horsetail supplies were pitifully small, as were the cobwebs, and Darkheart's unnecessary fights were costing her dearly. She sighed once more and started to put the tiny amount of herbs back in the storage making a mental note to gather more herbs before the middle of leaf bare hit the forest.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath my den for a Clan meeting" Maplestar's yell resounded along the walls of her den and echoed in Tinystorm's ears. She padded out, dreading what Maplestar will now do about Darkheart. Cats stopped what they were doing and obediently sat down in front of Maplestar.

"We have had more news of the traitor Darkheart" she yowled. Shocked gasps filled the clearing at the mention of the name. It had been considered taboo ever since she had been exiled, probably the work of her brother, she glanced at him, he was sitting close to Mistystream and was looking smug.

"She tried to kill Lionfang" Maplestar howled. Cries of outrage met her words, she held up her tail for silence and waited for the noise to die down before she continued "However he managed to escape and lived to tell us his story and when he spoke of his horror and the battle he had fought one of our brave clanmates also spoke up even under the threat of her kits being killed. As a result of this news we will increase our border patrols" she announced. Shouts of agreement filled the air, mainly from Lionfang and Rockfall.

"But there is hardly enough warriors to do one patrol, what with Sunleaves and Darkheart gone and Feathersong in the nursery" a cat yelled, Tinystorm recognised the voice, it was Whisperingbracken. She had never been close to Whisperingbracken, she hadn't even said hi to her but silently she agreed, the increase in patrols would exhaust every cat. Maplestar ignored her and continued "…And Feathersong will have a guard by her at all times who must be prepared to fend off Darkheart… and kill her if necessary " she finished and jumped down. She whispered a few short words to her deputy who nodded and walked off towards the nursery. Tinystorm trotted up to her leader.

"Maplestar" she meowed, the dark ginger she-cat turned around fixing her yellow gaze on Tinystorm.

"Yes" she replied curtly.

"I must tell you what really happened to Rabbitear." Maplestar blinked her eyes in surprise but sat down.

"As you probably have already guessed it wasn't any ordinary rouge that attacked me and Rabbitear, it was Darkheart" she began.

"Yes, Lionfang did tell me that Darkheart might have been involved and I wouldn't put anything past that cat" she interrupted.

"Well yeah, She came out of the shadows and flung me aside, I hit a tree and became unconscious, when I came to, Rabbitear was dying and Darkheart was standing over him ready to kill him once and for all, then she saw me watching and came towards me, I couldn't move, I couldn't fight back." Tinystorm closed her eyes and shuddered at the memory. "She attacked me and gave me this scar here" she meowed as she tilted her head to her shoulder and parting the fur to the still red scar. "Then she ran away I tried to save him, I really did, but I couldn't… so he d-d-died" she choked out. "I said goodbye and buried him so you wouldn't come looking for him and find Darkheart's scent and find out that I had lied" Tinystorm thought back to the night, Darkheart had no scent, even Tinystorm, a medicine cat, would have smelled her, she pushed it out of her mind, she probably wasn't paying attention. Every cat had a scent. Didn't they?

"She threatened me like she did Feathersong, except she said she would make my death as painful as possible, I couldn't leave my Clan without a medicine cat so I told everyone that a rouge attacked me" she finally finished. Tinystorm felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and she breathed a sigh of relief.

She left out the bit about what Rabbitear had said to her right before he died, Maplestar didn't need to know about that, that was between her and the deceased medicine cat. Maplestar didn't reply, she just tilted her ginger head to the side as she thought about what Tinystorm had told her and started to walked away but a scream made her turn her direction quickly.

"It's coming from the nursery" she yowled and pelted her way across the clearing her claws unsheathed, ready to face the attacker, Tinystorm followed and pushed her way into the den, Feathersong was lying on her side panting, a spasm ripped through her body and another scream escaped her mouth. Mistystream stood behind her mouth opened in horror and Maplestar's claws were still unsheathed. Tinystorm bent over her and placed a paw on her belly feeling the movements of unborn kits under her paw.

"Her kits are coming early" she exclaimed, she turned to Maplestar who was standing in shock "I need a twig and get Rockfall. Now!" she ordered. Maplestar didn't question why she was being ordered around and she ran out searching for Rockfall and a stick.

"You" she pointed to Mistystream "go and do something useful like…" Tinystorm thought for a short moment "collecting moss" Mistystream nodded, relief flickered across her face as she exited the nursery.

"Soak it in water" she called after the deputy.

Another spasm shook Feathersong's body.

"Make it stop" she whimpered.

Tinystorm whispered gentle encouragement to the silver she-cat who kept trying to hold back the screams. Rockfall raced in and took one look at Feathersong before collapsing.

"Feathersong, my dear Feathersong" he cried softly. "Is she alright?" he demanded, Tinystorm nodded.

"Help keep her calm" she meowed shortly. Rockfall nodded and stood up only to sit back down beside his mate's head, stroking her softly with his tail, Feathersong visibly relaxed under her Rockfall's gentle caressing. Maplestar followed swiftly after Rockfall with a stick in her mouth Tinystorm indicated to give Feathersong the twig, not taking her eyes off of kitting queen. Feathersong took the stick between her jaws as Tinystorm felt a kit move underneath her paw.

"Is she going to be alright?" Maplestar whispered staring wide eyed at Feathersong's convulsing body. Tinystorm nodded irritably.

"She is not the first queen to be born and nor will she be the last" she snapped, remembering the words Rabbitear had told her.

_"One day when you are delivering kits and I am long gone…" he started._

_"You won't leave me for a long time though. Will you?" she had asked worriedly._

_"No Tinypaw" he purred "Not for a long time. Now back to the lesson. When you are delivering kits and you have pesky mates, leaders or any other cats bothering you, just say though those words and they will be quiet" he chuckled._

_"Just like that?" she asked in awe._

_"Yes, just like that" he meowed, slightly amused at Tinypaw's expression. _

Tinystorm pushed the thought away firmly. Feathersong was giving birth; her clanmates need her now, not in the past.

"Push Feathersong" she urged. Feathersong heaved and bit down hard on the stick and a small she-kit slid onto the floor. Tinystorm nipped the sack to allow the she-kit to breath for the first time, she gave her to Maplestar.

"Lick" she ordered. The leader bent down and started to lick the little kit, it let out a small but clear mew, Maplestar placed her beside her mother and Tinystorm turned her attention back to Feathersong.

"Two more" she meowed to Feathersong. "Push"

Feathersong bit down on the stick again as another kit joined its sibling, it was a tom. Tinystorm gave the kit to Rockfall and told him to lick the kit, Tinystorm waited to hear the small mew to confirm that the tom was alive before continuing. When she didn't hear any she took the kit from Rockfall and started to vigorously lick it finally it let out a feeble mew and she put him next to his sister.

"Just one more" she encouraged she felt Feathersong give one more huge push, the stick snapped in her mouth and the final kit glided out, Tinystorm licked the other tom and smiled as it belted out a powerful wail. She turned to Feathersong.

"Three healthy kits, one beautiful she-cat and two handsome toms" she grinned as she place the kit she had licked by its mother. Feathersong let out a contented sigh as she gazed at her children she rested her head on her paws and curled her tail around her kits as if protecting them.

"Darkheart will not get them. She will not get my kits" she meowed firmly, her voice filled with a mother's love.

"I will kill her before she sets a paw in camp darling" Rockfall assured her. Tinystorm nodded in agreement.

"There are many cats who want Darkheart dead, she won't dare come into camp" Tinystorm mewed. Feathersong looked at her.

"How do you feel knowing that the murderer is your sister" she asked. Feathersong's question chilled Tinystorm to the bone.

"She is not my sister" she answered coolly. "She merely shares the same blood as I, but does that make me a murderer?" she asked staring at Feathersong, challenging her. She shook her head.

"No, no of course not, I only meant- oh it doesn't matter now" she waved the conversation away with her tail, but Rockfall was looking at her with interest.

"Well, how do you feel about it? I know I wouldn't like cats talking bad about my sibling" he pressed, leaning towards Tinystorm.

"I told you, she is not my sister." Tinystorm said through gritted teeth. "She is a murderer, of course people are going to talk about her, and she killed Rabbitear, for StarClan's sake" she almost yelled.

"Don't side step the question Tinystorm" he meowed, curiosity sparking in his eyes.

"I hate her" she growled.

The nursery fell silent with only the sound of kits sucking filling the air. _Do I really hate her_? _She is my sister after all_. _She murdered Rabbitear_! Her thoughts yelled at her. _How could you not hate her_?

"She is my sister" she murmured out loud, luckily Rockfall and Feathersong had not heard her.

"Back to more pressing matters" Tinystorm spoke, breaking the silence. She kneaded her paws into the earth to try and relived some of the tension that had built up inside of her. _We are not the same are we_? _We share the same blood, but that doesn't make me like her, does it_? _What if the clan thinks I am like Darkheart_? _Will they exile me like they did with her_? No. Tinystorm shoved the questions to the back of her mind, they weren't important. She changed the subject.

"Well, what are you going to name them" Tinystorm asked eagerly. Feathersong raised her head again and looked at her kits proudly.

"They are all so strong and big" she breathed.

"Yes they are" Tinystorm agreed "They are going to be a handful when they are older" she chuckled.

"How about we call her Nightkit" Feathersong asked her mate pointing to the eldest. Rockfall nodded clearly relived that his mate had made it through alive.

"That is a lovely name" he meowed. "It suits her perfectly"

"What about the other two" she asked him

"What about Bluekit for him" Rockfall asked excitedly pointing to the second eldest "And him, Mintkit" Feathersong agreed wearily and laid her head back onto her nest, exhausted.

"Now let her sleep" Tinystorm ordered as she ushered Maplestar and Rockfall out of the den. Rockfall protested.

"I am the one on guard at the moment" he meowed.

"Oh, well let her sleep, she needs rest now more than anything now. I will be visiting in the morning to give her some borage to help her milk flow, three kits are a handful. I don't know how our mother managed with the four of us" she chuckled. Rockfall thanked her and went back into the den. She turned back to the family.

"Goodnight kits and good luck" she whispered and walked out.

* * *

**Since it's my 10th chapter, could we get to 50 reviews? We're so close so please review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**YAY! We've reached 50 reviews. Thank you so much :)**

**(this is just a filler, sorry)**

**Reviews:**

**Funnybunny: thanks for that :)**

**Blue: Aww thanks 3**

**Sunken of Maple: Yeah, but i'm not that good at the actual medicine cat stuff :S**

**aim 4 the freaking stars: haha yeah**

**Asukai Haruka: hmm you're gonna have to wait for that :) (not very long though)**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

A shadow of a cat watched the bustle of the clan cats below her. She heard an agonizing scream come from the nursery and saw Maplestar and her sister race over. Maplestar's claws were unsheathed. Darkheart wondered for a moment what for and then a smile grew on her lips. _She thinks I am in there_. _I wish I was_ she thought ruefully _I could teach Feathersong a lesson or two for telling on me to Maplestar_. Her claws extended and gripped the bark at the thought of the she-cat.

_But you taught her a lesson_; _she is terrified of you now._ A soft voice whispered, as a breeze ruffled her fur. Darkheart's fur bristled as she looked around her trying to find the source of the voice. She heard it laugh, a horrible grating sound against her ears.

"Come out, you coward" she spat. Then she realised where she was and looked down, no-one had heard her. She let out a shaky sigh. _You call yourself a coward_? It asked. Darkheart tilted her head in puzzlement.

"I am not a coward" she hissed quietly. "Come out and fight me and I will show you" The voice laughed again.

_How can you fight yourself_? Realisation dawned on Darkheart.

"Get out of my head" she growled. _And so she caught on. I can't leave_ the voice chuckled. _You're stuck with me_.

Darkheart forced herself to relax and continued to watch the entrance. She watched Maplestar dart back out again quickly followed by Mistystream. _Don't you want to go down there and rip them to shreds_? The voice asked her. Darkheart nodded. _Well why don't you_?

"It will be suicide to go down there and you know it" she whispered. _I know, but I bet you could take down a few with you _it mused.

"I can get rid of all of them if I wait" she muttered. _I'm not the patient type_ it answered but grew silent.

Darkheart waited patiently for her sister to come out. She flexed her claws in the moonlight, admiring how sharp and strong they had become.

Finally her sister plodded out but not before turning and saying something to the family. Darkheart stood up and stretched out her stiff limbs. Silently, she thanked StarClan for the darkness and her black pelt. She wriggled down the tree she was roosting on and landed softly in the camp. She moved swiftly into the shadows so as not to be seen. She made her way to the nursery keeping to the darkness. She considered for a second whether she should just go in and say hello, but she doubted Feathersong would be very happy. Darkheart mouth twisted into a triumphant smile as she thought of the last time she had met Feathersong. She unsheathed her claws. It was good.

Darkheart padded around the nursery, and managed to squeeze behind it without making too much noise. The darkness seemed to cling to her pelt and weigh her down but it gave valuable cover from the moonlight and her ex clanmates. She parted the leaves as quietly as she could and peered in. It was a cosy scene. Feathersong lay on her nest with three kits at her belly and Rockfall was sitting guard his tail wrapped around Feathersong. Darkheart didn't care about them, her attention turned to the kits.

_You're not actually going to kill them are you_? A different voice joined her head and Darkheart let out an irritated sigh, anymore and it would be a party.

_Of course she is_ the previous voice answered. _What use is a threat if she doesn't follow it through_?

_They're just kits_ the other voice argued.

_Kits that have to be killed_ Voice one spoke

While she sat thinking over the different arguments, a better idea came to mind.

_That's perfect._ Voice one said gleefully.

_Well it's better than killing them I suppose_ voice two agreed grudgingly

Darkheart eyes rested on the kits. They all looked healthy and strong. The two closest to her were toms. _They looked like they could be good fighters_ she thought to herself; the last one however, was smaller in comparison though it looked as though it could be a good hunter. She went over her plan one more time in her head. She glanced up at the moon taking note of its position. One and a half moons, then I will come for you, kits, one and half-moons….

_That's too long, just do it now_ voice one moaned.

"No, it has to wait" she growled softly in reply.

Darkheart slunk away from the nursery and using the darkness she crept out of camp unnoticed. Darkheart snorted at their incompetence at being able to guard their camp. _I could walk right in the middle and yowl my name and it would take them until sunrise to figure out that I was sitting there_. _I could probably groom my fur straight by the time they woke up_. Darkheart laughed softly at her own joke. She made it safely to the cover of the trees and pelted at full speed towards her home, her paws skimmed over the forest floor, barely touching it. Darkheart felt as if she could run forever, each breath she took gave her more strength. She took a long, deep breath and lifted her muzzle to the sky and let out an eerie draw-out wail that rebounded off the trees. Somewhere far away she could almost feel the tension rise and fill the atmosphere.

She let out a soft chuckle to herself and pick up her pace. Too soon the short run was over and Darkheart stopped outside the cave to catch her breath. Once she had stopped breathing so heavily she plodded inside, the moon managed to get a few thin, wavering strips of light into the cave but for the most of it, the darkness consumed it. It didn't bother Darkheart, if fact she enjoyed it. She walked over to a shaded part and felt around for a mouse that she had caught earlier that day. Her paw landed on something furry and soft. She scooped it up and brought it into the moonlight.

There she sat enjoying her meal, but something didn't feel right and Darkheart couldn't put her claw on it. She shoved the feeling away and sat up, giving her untameable fur a quick groom before settling back down in her nest. She fell easily into a deep sleep.

* * *

Darkheart woke up; the sun created the same strips as the moon had the night before, except they were brighter and lit up more of the cave, including her nest. Darkheart narrowed her eyes at the light and walked outside. The sun seemed to glare at her, directing its full heat and brightness at her, as if pushing her back into the darkness.

_Yes, go back to the darkness_ voice one spoke up.

_No_! _Stay outside_ voice two almost yelled. Darkheart could feel pain rising in her head as they bickered.

In the distance Darkheart heard the faint singing of birdsong. Her stomach growled its reply.

"Well that decided it" she muttered.

Darkheart let her hunger lead her towards the forest and across the clan border. She let her mouth hang open slightly and caught the scent of prey almost instantly. She licked her lips and settled into the hunter's crouch she knew so well and moved swiftly towards her prey. It was a mouse, albeit a skinny one. _Remember that mouse you caught on your first day_? Voice one asked her. Darkheart ignored the question and prepared to leap.

_The one you caught for Sunleaves_? Darkheart was in mid leap when the old and familiar pain hit her. She crumpled to the ground, scaring off the mouse. _Why did you bring her up again_? She asked it furiously, not moving from her position for she was too numb with grief, her former mentor was like the sister she had not had. She was in shock and anger when she had left her. Darkheart closed her eyes briefly at the pain that was caused by the memory.

_Sunleaves is gone_, _and won't ever come back_. _Not for you_, _not for anyone_ she told herself firmly over and over again.

Darkheart stood up and shook out her ruffled fur and continued on her way.

_Don't let it destroy you_ a voice one whispered.

_No_! _Let it_. _It was her fault that Ravenfrost died_ the other voice joined in. Darkheart flinched at the mention of the elder.

_No it was Tinystorm's_ fault the voice countered. _She is the medicine cat_, _she should have saved her_.

The other voice fell silent unable to argue.

Darkheart ignored both the voices and concentrated on her pain in her belly, she let it distract her from her past. She followed the scent of the mouse and found it again. This time it was searching for berries in the undergrowth.

Darkheart crouched, this time determined not to let her memories, or the voices, overwhelm her. She pounced and landed on the mouse, killing it quickly with a blow to its fragile neck. One of the voices giggled with pleasure. _Look how easy you killed that mouse_. _That could be a cat_. _That could be Swallowshine_, _or Echodust or_-_or_ the voice got excited. _Think of what you could do_, _think of all the possibilities you_- Darkheart growled out loud.

"I am not a murderer" she snapped. _What about Rabbitear_? The other asked quietly. Darkheart had no answer.

"He was not meant to die. That was an accident" she said finally. Neither of the voices answered.

She turned her attention back to the prey that was beneath her paws and picked it up and carried it back across the border. It took her longer than she thought to get back, she hadn't realised how far she had travelled. Eventually she reached her den where she sat in peace eating her meal. _Hey, remember_- _No_! Darkheart cut off the voice off. _We are not going back into the past_. _Let it stay there_. She snapped her mouse up quickly and buried the bones just outside. Darkheart surveyed the cave. _Time for some decorating_ she thought. She walked out and quickly found a tree with moss at its base. She collected a couple of moss balls and picked up one and ran swiftly back to her den, she dropped it down and ran back to collect the other one.

When she had both moss balls inside her den she started adding bits of moss to her own nest to make it larger. She sat back on her haunches and gazed at her nest. _Is it big enough_? She asked herself. _Of course it is…_ a voice answered. Darkheart jumped up, not expecting a reply …_plus you can always just add more_. Darkheart placed the remaining moss that she didn't use in the corner for later.

She walked back out and noticed how open the entrance to her den was.

"Not very safe" she murmured to no-one. _Use brambles_? A voice suggested and Darkheart nodded.

"Good idea" she murmured.

She sprinted to the clan border and made her way to where she knew a lot of brambles grew. She reached it rapidly and walked around the bush trying to find the best way of 'attack'. Careful not to injure herself she plucked some of the larger branches and carried them back across the land she had just covered. Time dragged on, Darkheart was vulnerable and all she wanted to do was make it back safely without anyone interrupting her. She did, luckily, made it back without as so much as a fly passing her. She arranged the brambles in a crescent so that it left her with plenty of space around the entrance to move about. She made herself a discreet hole in the side that she could just fit through without being torn to shreds. She sat down and admired her handiwork, but she could see through to the other side. Darkheart frowned, thinking of what to use to fill up the holes. Then she shrugged.

_It can wait_ she thought and squeezed back out of the hole. A feather drifted down in front of her and Darkheart playfully chased it, purring loudly when she finally caught it. _Feathers_! Darkheart stopped and looked at the dainty thing. It was so soft and it gave Darkheart had an idea.

She walked through the familiar forest mouth slightly a gape ready for the scent of a bird. Vole tingled her senses but she ignored it, she was looking for bird. _Finally_ a voice grumbled. She smelt the bird before she saw it. It was a plump crow, which was rare in the middle of leaf-bare. Darkheart smiled. _This is going to be too easy_. _It's too fat to even fly off_. Darkheart crept around the prey slowly getting closer. It lifted up its head and a beady black eye rested on Darkheart. She smiled and saw her reflection mimic her. The crow took off a moment too late and soon Darkheart had it under her claws. She snapped its neck, not wanting the feathers to get spoiled.

_Why did you kill it like that_? _You could have used your claws_ voice one complained.

"So I can use the feathers" she answered simply "Surely you knew this, you are in my head after all" she asked curiously.

_Well yeah_- it began but was interrupted by voice two. _We don't know everything you're thinking_. _We are here to help you_.

"Do what?" she questioned.

_Choose_ both answered in unison and then fell quiet.

She carried it back quickly and sat down out in the sunshine with her prey at her paws. She lifted up a claw and started to de-feather the crow. She fell into a soothing rhythm. Lift, pluck, place. Soon a glistening pile of black feathers had grown next to her. She plucked the last one and placed it carefully on the pile. The bird was a pale pink colour and looked tiny without its feathers.

_That looks awful_, _no wonder it had feathers_ a voice spoke, disgusted.

Darkheart shrugged and picked it up and placed it in the same place where she had picked up the mouse earlier. She turned her attention back to the feathers, she picked up a few and weaved them into her nest and did the same with the remaining ones. _Not more boring and mind numbing work_ voice one groaned. _Why do you go out and kill something_? _Like a cat for example_.

"Just leave me alone" Darkheart snarled. "Leave me in peace!"

_Ok, keep your fur_ _on_ voice one chuckled. Darkheart heard no more of it for the rest of the day.

Soon she had run out of feathers. Crimson light flooded the cave and Darkheart glance up at the sun, it was dying and the night would follow swiftly after. Darkheart's eyelids started to droop as all of the day's activities weighed down on her, she started to plod towards her nest but her belly snarled in protest.

Sluggishly she dragged her paws over to the crow she had plucked earlier. She ate in big bites, wanting to finish as soon as possible. The crow took forever to finally disappear. Darkheart thanked StarClan for the crow and trudged to her bed. She curled up in her newly modified nest and let out a sigh of pleasure. The feathers made it feel as though she was sleeping on air. Darkheart fidgeted around until she made herself comfy. Quickly she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what I need to improve on, it helps me to...um...Improve**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the loads of reviews I got, my inbox was basically overflowing 3**

**TheDoctorInCamelot: I didn't mean to do that but it is a nice idea, and I will try to include StarClan more.**

**lavi0123: Then she wouldn't hate them as much**

**Blue: I'll try**

**ShastamaeFirepool: You kill people too o_O**

**Flamewing: Continuing the story... and everything can be improved... and I didn't know that a banana was a berry... and poor plant**

* * *

Tinystorm watched Nightkit and Mintkit amble about from her den; they were play fighting like kits do. She let out a small sigh and remembered back when she did that with Swallowshine, she smiled at the fond memory. She should be happy for Feathersong, but she wasn't. Why wasn't she? Bluekit bumped into her and let out a small 'oof'. Tinystorm looked down and smiled.

"Hello there Bluekit" she purred. The kit just looked up at her, eyes wide.

"H-how do you know my name" he squeaked. Tinystorm laughed.

"Everyone knows your name" she meowed. "I'm Tinystorm by the way" she added.

"What are you doing here Bluekit?" she questioned. Bluekit looked up at her and then down at his paws.

"I'm lost" he mumbled. Tinystorm smiled kindly at the kit.

"The nursery is just over there, how did you get lost? She asked gently.

"Well Mintkit and Nightkit told me to close my eyes and took me over there" he pointed his tail to some brambles just next to her den's entrance. "And said that we are playing a game and told me to wait there for them while they do something. I waited and when they didn't come I opened my eyes and I didn't know where I was. I hadn't been that far away before" he admitted. "They said I was a coward" Tinystorm listened to his story.

"Ok, well I'll take you back to your mother, then you won't be lost will you?" she asked. Bluekit nodded his head vigorously and followed Tinystorm to the nursery, which was visible from her den.

He attacked his sister and brother straight away, charging at them and preparing to jump. They froze and then started to laugh. Bluekit stopped in his tracks.

"What's so funny?" he whined, still angry at them.

"How long were you there for?" Nightkit asked in-between giggles. Bluekit stared at her with fury in his eyes.

"How could you leave me?" he asked her, outraged. Mintkit replied for her.

"It was easy, we just had to walk away" he chuckled. Tinystorm stepped up behind Bluekit encasing the two kits in her shadow.

"That was not a very nice prank to play on your brother" she meowed, her voice stern. "Would you like to be lost?" Both kits shook their heads. "Well say sorry then."

Nightkit and Mintkit muttered their apologies and Feathersong walked out of the nursery.

"Tinystorm" she meowed surprise. "What have they done this time" she asked wearily. Tinystorm glance down at the two kits who held their heads in shame.

"Nothing, I was just paying a visit" she answered smoothly. Nightkit and Mintkit looked up sharply. Tinystorm held their gaze for a moment before they nodded slightly, so as not to bring it to the attention of their mother.

"Now run along kits, go have fun" she meowed shooing them away with her tail. Feathersong looked after them with pride.

"They are just beautiful, don't you agree?" Tinystorm nodded. The same feeling came back to her; a constant nagging thought plagued her mind. She turned to Feathersong.

"Keep an eye on them Feathersong" she meowed. She looked surprised.

"You don't think she would actually try and kill them do you?" she asked shocked. "They're just kits, innocent kits" Tinystorm looked away; she didn't _want_ to believe it.

"I don't know" she murmured. She looked up, the sky was darkening.

"Better get them in, it's turning dark" She mewed, changing the subject. Feathersong nodded and called her kits back, they came running back the prank already forgotten.

"I will see you tomorrow" Tinystorm meowed and walked away to her den. She felt exhausted even though she had done next to nothing all day. She slumped down in her nest and let the blissful blackness take her.

_Darkness surrounded her vision. She opened her eyes, but discovered with fright that they were already open. She turned around looking for a shred of light but found none. She tried to keep calm. Her heart was beating rapidly. Tinystorm pricked up her ears. Nothing but silence greeted her. She turned again and was face to face with a pair of ice blue eyes. They stared at her, piercing her heart. They wore a look of anger and determination. Tinystorm ran at them as fast as she could, her claws unsheathed, ready to fight. Yet no matter how hard she moved her legs they were always the same distance away_

_ A menacing laugh filled her ears. Tinystorm's blood ran cold. It was the same laugh Darkheart had used when she had attacked her._

Tinystorm woke with a start. She was sweating profusely. She tried to calm herself down. When she had returned to a steady heartbeat, she rested her head back on her nest and closed her eyes. They flew open a heartbeat later. _The kits_! She jumped up and sprinted towards the nursery. She ran in and searched for the kits. She saw three small bundles at Feathersong's belly and breathed a shaky sigh of relief. She walked slowly back to her den and curled back in her nest and fell into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Eat" she instructed. Feathersong obeyed and ate the herbs.

"What is it?" she mumbled with her mouth full. Tinystorm sighed.

"It's just borage as always" she meowed. Tinystorm turned away from her and looked at the kits. _I wonder if one of them might become my apprentice_. _That would be nice_, _someone to share my den with_. Bluekit woke up and yawned, showing rows of tiny white teeth.

"Good morning Bluekit" she purred. Bluekit stood up shaking his fur out and the sleep went with it.

"Morning Tinystorm" he mewed bouncing up and down. "You will never guess what today is" he said and puffed out his tiny chest.

"No, what?" she asked curious.

"I am exactly one and a half-moons old today" he boasted. Tinystorm smiled.

"Now you have only got four and a half to go" she chuckled and pushed him gently over with her paw. Bluekit didn't falter, instead he pounce on his siblings, waking them up, with a start. Tinystorm left the kits with their mother and walked outside. Bluekit was right; it had been one and a half-moons since they had been born.

One and a half-moons and not a single sign of Darkheart. It was like she disappeared. Why had she not done anything? It was like she was waiting, but for what? Tinystorm was so lost in thought that she tripped over a cat. She looked down, it was Swallowshine.

"Sorry" she apologised. Her sister just laughed.

"Don't worry about it, come sit next to me we haven't shared a meal in like forever" her sister meowed. Tinystorm obliged and sat down next to her.

"You always did have your head in the clouds" she murmured fondly, her eyes grew distant as she remembered a faraway memory.

"How are you anyway?" Swallowshine asked shaking away what ever thought she had. It had been a while since Tinystorm had actually talked to anyone other than her patients and she almost forgot she had to reply.

"Erm, fine, I guess" she replied. Swallowshine nodded in understanding.

"You have had a lot of work to do ever since _she_ did those things" she whispered. Tinystorm nodded angrily.

"Why couldn't she be just like us, then none of this would have happened" she spat "and Rabbitear would have still been alive and- and" she stopped and slumped against her sister.

"I know how you feel" she soothed. "Everything will get better. I promise." Tinystorm looked up, she was so lucky to have a kind and loving sister that would help her. She blinked her silent thanks and stood up shakily. Her sister seemed to understand and walked off leaving Tinystorm on her own.

Tinystorm didn't know how long she was just sitting there, thinking, about everything. Until Bluekit came up to her and knocked her out of her trance.

"Are you alright" he asked worriedly, his eyes round with concern. Tinystorm choked out a purr.

"Yes, Bluekit I am fine" she meowed. Satisfied the young tom ran away to find his siblings. Tinystorm looked up. The sun was setting. _How come no one moved me or even talked to me_?

"I told them to leave you alone" a voice behind her said, answering her question. She turned and saw her eye to eye to her sister.

"Thank you" she murmured. Her sister flicked her playfully with her tail.

"No problem. Did you see where Raggedwhisker…" she trailed off as she caught sight of her mate.

"Never mind" she mewed and walked off towards him. Tinystorm sighed and turned to the fresh kill pile. Whisperingbracken was there, nosing her way through the prey. Tinystorm trotted up to her.

"Hey" she greeted. Whisperingbracken turned to her, surprise flickered in her gaze.

"Hi, want me to do anything?" she asked. Tinystorm shook her head.

"I just wanted to know how you coped with the patrols, that's all" she shrugged her shoulders. "I knew you weren't the happiest cat about it" She mewed. Whisperingbracken chose a robin and picked it up.

"We're managing" she meowed gruffly, the feathers muffling her voice. She padded away.

"If you need any strengthening herbs, I'm here" she called after the white she-cat. Whisperingbracken shot her an unreadable look over her shoulder then continued. Tinystorm turned to the fresh kill pile. She chose the juiciest looking prey and her belly rumbled in response. Tinystorm carried the prey to her den where she could eat in peace.

Tinystorm licked her lips, to get the remaining prey from around her mouth. She was getting better at choosing the right prey. A contented purr threatened to escape but a yawn cut it off. Tinystorm stood up and stretched her limbs out before settling comfortable in her nest. Her mind turned to her previous thoughts. She drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_Maybe Darkheart will just leave us alone_…

Tinystorm's eyes flew open. A cat was shrieking in pain; she jumped up, fully awake at once. She rushed out of her den with the herbs she kept wrapped up in a leaf in case of an emergency in her mouth. She saw Feathersong in the middle of the clearing with her head buried in her paws and Rockfall standing next to her trying to console the she-cat. Tinystorm ran to the couple and reached them the same time as their leader did.

"What's wrong?" Maplestar asked sharply before Tinystorm had even opened up her mouth. Rockfall met her eyes but they seemed to stare right through her.

"Our kits… They're gone" he meowed, his voice void of all emotion. Tinystorm let out a small gasp and heard Maplestar growl beside her.

"Tinystorm" she meowed barely containing her anger "Treat these two for shock" then to Rockfall and Feathersong "We will find the kidnapper… and we will kill it" She promised.

Feathersong removed her head from her paws, her mouth curved up in an unnatural smile.

"It was Darkheart, there's no doubt about that" she mewed. "And when I get a hold of her…" her voice trailed off but she continued to murmur about all the horrible thing she would do to Darkheart.

"Feathersong we don't know for-" Tinystorm started, but Maplestar hit her with her tail, signalling that she should stop.

"We will find your kits" she repeated and skulked off to gather warriors. Tinystorm shuffled through her herbs that she had brought with her and picked out a couple of plants. She pushed the herbs over to Rockfall and Feathersong.

"Eat" she ordered. Rockfall ate the herbs without difficultly but Feathersong needed more coaxing. Eventually both cats had their doses.

"Now to the warriors den with both of you" she instructed. She watched Rockfall help Feathersong to her paws and saw them make their way slowly to the den. Tinystorm picked up her herbs and trotted hurriedly to her den. _Darkheart wouldn't really kill kits_, _would she_? _They were barely weaned for StarClan's sake_! _What if she had already killed them_? _What would Maplestar find_? Tinystorm chased the thoughts away. Feathersong needed her to stay strong and positive.

Tinystorm deposited her herbs in the rightful place and picked up and few of poppy seeds. She exited her den and padded towards the warrior den. She poked her head in and saw the couple curled together but clearly awake. She walked in and towards them.

"Rockfall, Feathersong, I need you to eat these" she meowed softly as she pushed the seed gently towards the two cats. Both ate without resistance and curled back up and closed their eyes. Tinystorm left them in peace, knowing that their kits would probably be found dead by sunrise.

Tinystorm wandered around camp not taking notice of anyone, not that anyone was taking notice of her. A quiet, mournful mood had descended over the camp, all of them fearing the worst. Tinystorm saw Whisperingbracken visit the warrior's den now and then, to check on Rockfall and Feathersong no doubt. Tinystorm paced up and down outside her own den. _Bluekit_, _poor Bluekit_. _He had his whole life ahead of him_. Tinystorm had to choke back a sob when she thought of the tiny blue-grey kitten. _This is all your fault Darkheart_. She let out a low growl. _You won't get away from this_, sister. _You've gone too far_.

Tinystorm knew that there was a small possibility that it wasn't Darkheart, but it was so slim that to Tinystorm it didn't exist. The sound of footsteps made Tinystorm's head snap up. She met the eyes of her dark ginger leader. Maybe Tinystorm did have some hope, but the look in Maplestar's eyes crushed it all. She glanced among the warriors but not one of them held a kit, not even a dead one. Maplestar pointed to her den with her tail, telling Tinystorm to wait for her. Tinystorm made her way over to the leader's den and jumped up the rocks to the entrance. She walked in and made herself comfortable while she waited for the dark ginger she-cat. She didn't have to wait long.

Maplestar charged in, fur bristling. She turned her angry eyes on Tinystorm.

"We didn't find them" she hissed "No bodies, nothing" Tinystorm nodded. She had already guessed but hearing Maplestar say it made it seem more real and a fresh wave of grief washed over her.

"We couldn't even find her scent" she growled. Tinystorm sat in silence, mulling it over. _How could Darkheart not have a scent_?

"Are you sure?" she asked but instantly regretted it. Maplestar's eyes blazed with fire, and she felt as if her pelt had gone on fire.

"Do you doubt out tracking skills?" she exploded. "We are fully trained warriors and not one of us could find a scent. Do you think you could do better?" Tinystorm shook her head quickly.

"Leave" she dismissed, suddenly changing from angry to cool. Tinystorm stood up shocked. _Why on earth would Maplestar send her in there just to shout at her_? Sometimes Tinystorm didn't even bother to question her motives. She was leader. Tinystorm sighed; maybe a walk would clear her mind.

As she walked out a cool, biting wind ruffled her fur. Tinystorm padded on, going in no particular direction. She broke into a run; her paws carried her surely across the forest floor. She looked up and saw a huge tree loom in the distance; she picked up the pace and sprinted towards it. She loved the great oak; it was home to some fond memories.

_"Now Tinypaw this is marigold" he had told her, waiting patiently. Tinypaw wasn't paying attention to him. A butterfly was far more interesting._

_"Are you even listening to me Tinypaw? He scolded. Tinypaw purred knowing he wasn't really mad, he never got mad. Tinypaw nodded and she heard Rabbitear sigh. The butterfly had caught her attention again. She crouched low in an attempt to mimic the hunters crouch. She launched herself at the butterfly realising a little too late that there was a brown spotted medicine cat behind it. Tinypaw crashed into Rabbitear. Who gave her a playful growl and shoved her off of him._

_"Thank StarClan your good at being a medicine cat, you would be useless as a warrior" he chuckled. Tinypaw flattened her ears in embarrassment._

_"Now what are these leaves" he asked her. Tinypaw shrugged her shoulders._

_"Borage?" she guessed. Rabbitear sighed._

_"No, now listen this time…"_

Tinystorm purred at the memory and then sighed. _He didn't have to die_. And Tinystorm wouldn't be alone. It was Darkheart fault. Everything was her fault. She dug her claws in the soft dirt. She hadn't even noticed that she had stopped right under the tree; the fading lighted distorted the shadows making Tinystorm uneasy.

"What has you so worked up?" a dark voice asked. Tinystorm jumped. The voice had an awful quality of making your skin crawl.

"Darkheart" she answered and nodded her head curtly to the shadows. _Maybe if she acted brave, she would get away with only minor scars_. She knew she had no hope of going home without someone's blood being spilled, and it would probably be hers. She heard her sister laugh.

"Relax, I'm not here to kill you" she laughed and her sister jumped out from her hiding spot. Tinystorm heard soft pawsteps behind her but she refused to turn around. She felt claws at the back of her neck, yet she didn't beg for her life.

"My, my, we have got brave, haven't we" she mocked as she dug her claws in deeper. A cry of terror threated to blow her charade but she stopped it.

"Oh you're no fun" she heard her sister whine as she released her claws. "I preferred it when you screamed" Tinystorm turned to face her sister who was sitting down sulking like a kit; Tinystorm almost laughed at her but quickly stopped herself.

"What do you want" she asked bluntly. Darkheart purred.

"Always wanted to get to the point didn't you? Even as a kit remember when-"she started but Tinystorm cut her off.

"Just get to the point" she snapped, then realising who she was talking to she wacked her tail over her mouth, preventing anymore words to come out. Darkheart blinked in surprise and then she walked up to Tinystorm and… laughed. Darkheart fell onto the floor and rolled about still laughing her paws off.

"What's so funny" she asked curious. Darkheart tried to contain her laughter before she spoke.

"Don't worry" she gasped "Something, something…my head… joke" Darkheart shook her head and regained her seriousness quickly.

"Ok well I came here to threaten you but I forgot what I was going to say" she mewed confused. Tinystorm suddenly remembered Bluekit.

"What have you done with Bluekit and the others?" she snarled, fluffing up her fur in a vain attempt of making her look scary.

"Oh yeah I remember now" she meowed. In an instance she was pinned claws digging into her fur. Darkheart was on top of her, weighing her down.

"Don't look for the kits, you will never find them" she growled. Tinystorm stared into her sister's ice blue eyes. She saw no remorse, no mercy only hatred.

"Are they dead?" she whispered. Darkheart didn't answer; she only stared at her with a cold gaze. Tinystorm took that as a yes and she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at her sister any longer. She felt sick. Her own sister… they were innocent kits. Suddenly the weight on her was gone and when Tinystorm opened her eyes, so was Darkheart. She stood up shakily and shook out her fur. She padded away from the oak tree.

* * *

Maplestar's eyes were wide.

"…and she killed them" She asked horrified. Tinystorm nodded sadly. Maplestar's gazed hardened.

"I'm going to kill her" she vowed as she dug her claws into the stone. "I'm going to go and find her" she mewed and stormed out. Tinystorm sighed. If Darkheart didn't want to be found, she wasn't going to be found.

* * *

**Just wanted to know if you guys wanted me to do that thingy that I did at the top of the chapter everytime. I did it this time because there were too many to not give them individual responses like last chapter (make sense)**

**As always reviews are much appreciated. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your reviews. Sorry it's late it's because my sister turned 18 and parties happened...yeah...**

**(I added this after I saw how many review I actually had, nearly a hundred! that's so many. Thank you guys)**

**Reviews**

**Blue: Thanks 3**

**Sunken of Maple: Yeah... she does**

**StingyNachos: Gets better**

**Brownshade1563: Thank you 3**

**Eclipse: yeah he is **

**AvatarCat13:All in good time, and i'll try**

**Asukai Haruka: Yeah they do, don't they? Small warning, but yeah**

**Funnybunny: Good point.**

**Dogsrule12345: agree, i'm on Darkheart's side as well oh and i love your username 3**

**Guest: probably a while.**

**Purplesunrisedragon: ... ... ...**

**Flamewing: ... okay, well no problem. I don't know and probably, oh and yes she is crazy, but then who isn't?...**

**Story ... ... ...**

* * *

Chapter 13

Darkheart padded silently into the nursery, treading lightly, claws slightly out. She spotted the three kits resting at their mother's belly. _You don't really want to do this_, _do you_? Voice two asked her.

_Yes she does_ snapped voice one. Darkheart sighed quietly. _Leave me alone_ she thought. She turned her full attention back to the kits. _How on earth was she going to get the kits away_? Suddenly a thought came to mind.

She prodded a kit gently, who woke up sleepily, yawning. The she-kit widened her eyes when she realised she didn't know who she was. Darkheart purred quietly and tried to look less threatening by wrapping her tail around her paws.

"Hello" she whispered. "Want to play a game?" she asked her.

* * *

The kits were trailing after Darkheart, further and further into the forest and away from their home.

"Where are we going?" one of the kits questioned her. Darkheart turned around and smiled kindly at them.

"We are going home" she said. The kit looked confused and then shrugged its tiny shoulders and continued walking. They walked in silence the rest of the way, the only thing that Darkheart heard was the constant sound of tiny paw steps on the hard earth and the quiet rustle of the wind on the leaves.

"Nearly there kits" she meowed as she padded into her forest, crossing the border. She looked behind her, the kits were slowing down.

"My paws hurt" she heard a kit whine. Darkheart didn't turn around but heard another kit whisper something to its sibling. Whatever it was the kit shut up and continued.

"Just a little further" she urged. Darkheart spotted her barricade of brambles. "Look kits" she meowed, the kits turned their attention to Darkheart. "Over there, through a secret hole, is my den"

"What's in there?" a blue-grey kit asked. Darkheart grinned. "The softest nest you could ever imagine" she meowed. "Come on" She jogged up the discreet hole and waited patiently for the kits to catch up.

"In you go" she mewed as she help the first kit through. The second went in without any assistance but Darkheart had to carry the third one through.

"It's just in that cave" she meowed. The kits went in first and Darkheart followed after them. She walked over to her nest and sat inside it getting comfortable.

"Come here kits I must tell you a story" she started. The kits trotted over to her and sat down expectantly. She took a deep breath and begun.

"This isn't just a game kits, I told you that because I feared you wouldn't come" she mewed, putting a fake quiver in her voice to convince the kits. "I-I, when you were young, when you had just been born, _they_ came" she spat, scaring the kits a little, for they stepped back however they came closer when they realised she wasn't angry at them. "They took you away from me" she mewed sadly, the kits where listening attentively, the blue tom edged closer to her, eager to hear her story. "I told them I will get my kits back, they laughed at me but I did get you back and you're here now" she meowed gleefully. "Whether you want to stay or not…" her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes. She felt another pelt press up against hers. She opened her eyes; it was the small blue-grey kit.

"Are you our real mother?" he asked, Darkheart nodded.

"If you want to go back you can, I won't stop you" she said sadly, looking away. The kit was silent and Darkheart snuck a glance at him, he was looking thoughtful and she allowed herself a small smile. It was working.

"I suppose we can stay the night" he mewed finally. He turned to his siblings, they nodded, clearly tired. Darkheart beckoned them closer with her tail. They curled up beside her and fell asleep. Darkheart rested her head on her paws and let out a sigh, she wrapped her tail around the kits, playing 'the mother' and swiftly followed suit.

* * *

Darkheart woke up to a paw prodding her in her belly.

"Where's your milk?" the black kit whined. Darkheart paused before replying, thinking quickly. "Well since you were away from me so long, my milk dried up. Can't you eat fresh kill?" she asked them.

"We can, but we didn't find any in this cave" the blue-grey kit answered.

"Well, I will go out and catch some especially for you kits and when I get back you can tell me whether you want to stay or not" She mewed, it seemed fair enough, the kits were nodding. "Just stay here until I get back." _You can't let them go_; _they will tell everyone where you live _voice one practically shouted. Darkheart shut it out and trotted out into the cool breeze.

The wind ruffled her fur, bringing the scent of prey with it. Darkheart thanked StarClan that she wouldn't have to go into the Clan's territory for once. They have probably already realised that the kits were missing and were out for her blood. The scent led her away from her den and the kits and towards the largest tree in her forest, the one she had climbed when she had first been exiled. As the tree loomed into view, Darkheart heard the sound of mice scampering about inside a bush and soon one ran into view, it was thin but it would do Darkheart jumped on top of it and killed it swiftly so as not to alert the other mouse that was in the bush next to her. She located the mouse's position with her nose and not moving from her place she jumped into the bush, landing close to the mouse. It scurried away quickly but Darkheart was quicker she reached out a paw and snagged the mouse with her claws. She brought it closer and killed it with a bat with her paw. She picked it up and her other mouse and started to go back to her den.

"There you go" she meowed proudly as she deposited her prey at the kits paws; they looked at it with awe. "That was fast" the black kit commented. Darkheart nodded.

"Anything for my kits" she meowed, the kittens sat eating their meal in silence.

"What happened to us?" the grey kitten asked, breaking the quietness. Darkheart sighed as if it pained her to think of the 'memory' "Well, one and a half-moons ago, I gave birth to you three, and so did this other queen, the one you know as Feathersong, except you were all alive and hers were born dead" the kits gasped. "She was so jealous of my kits and how beautiful they were, she stole you" she mewed gesturing with her tail to the three kits in front of her. "She had to have three warriors to hold me while she took you away from me, I struggled and struggled, but I couldn't get free" she sighed again. "It was the worst pain I have ever experienced, it was then I vowed to get you back and then they laughed, but I did" she jumped up. "I did get you back and now I can be happy again" she mewed earnestly. Maybe some company would keep her happy and get rid of the annoying voices. They kits exchanged uneasy glances.

"If we stay we won't ever become warriors" one kit said. Darkheart purred.

"Of course you will I will train you and give you your warrior names and you will be the best and most fierc- respected warriors in the forest" the kits brightened up at the prospect. They huddled in a circle exchanging fervent whispers. Finally the black kit turned to her.

"We have decided to…stay" she mewed finally. Darkheart let out a sigh of relief. _It was too easy_, _far too easy to manipulate them_.

"Come now kits, out in the light, so I can see you properly" The black she-kit stopped and turned to her.

The kits obliged and shuffled out of the cave and into the sunlight.

"Now sit up straight and in a line so I can see how much you have grown. They obeyed and sat in a line. Darkheart walked up to the first kit.

"My, my you have grown big, haven't you" she murmured, the blue-grey tom sat up taller at her praise. "You will make a fine warrior" she meowed. Then she turned to the next kit.

"Now you have grown so much, I hardly recognise you" she mewed. They dark grey kit's eyes sparkled with pride. "You are going to be really good at fighting, I can already tell" she purred. She turned her attention to the final kit, a she-kit who hung her head low, not looking at Darkheart.

"Now, darling, you may be small but that may not be such a bad thing" the black she-kit looked up with interest. "You can use that to your advantage in fighting and you will excel at hunting" the she-kit smiled at Darkheart. "Thank you" she whispered.

"No need to thank me" she whispered, and then she stepped back. "I have no idea what _they_ named you" she meowed. "Tell me your names please"

The dark grey kit stepped forward. "I'm Mintkit" he mewed happily. The blue-grey tom came forward. "They call me Bluekit" he squeaked. _How creative_ voice one said sarcastically_. I have to agree_ voice two murmured. The she-kit joined her brothers. "I am Nightkit" she stated.

"Those are awful names" she growled. "How dare they name _my_ kits with such common names?" She turned to the she-kit and studied her. She had a fully black pelt. _Like mine_, _no wonder they didn't question if I was their mother_. But she had blazing orange eyes that burned into Darkheart's. Darkheart purred. "I shall call you Firekit as your eyes blaze with fire" Firekit jumped up and down at her new name. "I love it" she purred happily and started to run around and past her brother, Bluekit who was sitting down, sulking.

"I hate my name, it's so boring and common" he muttered and Darkheart smiled.

"Well we'll change it then" she meowed happily she raked her gazed over Bluekit; he had bluish greyish fur with silver flecks, silver ears and piercing blue eyes. He looked like Feathersong the most but she pushed the thought away, this was not Feathersong. "How about… Hawkkit? Hawkkit looked up and Darkheart met his crystal blue eyes. "I love it" he smiled and started to bounce around like his sister. Mintkit huffed and Darkheart turned to rest her ice blue eyes on him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, faking concern.

"Well Night- I mean Firekit and Hawkkit got new names and I was hoping…" he trailed off.

"That you could have a new name as well?" she guessed, Mintkit nodded. "Well… what about…" Darkheart thought hard for a moment looking Mintkit over, he had dark grey fur with black socks and a black tip on his tail, with forest green eyes. "Smokekit, because of your dark grey fur" Smokekit nodded enthusiastically and all three kits bounced excitedly at their new names.

"Firekit, Hawkkit and Smokekit" Darkheart mused, the new names rolled off of her tongue easily. "One and a half-moons and you all are so mature. Now you are going to stay with me cats might try and take you away from me again" Darkheart let her legs shake a little. "A-and tell you lies again, and to stop that from happening, it would be best that you stay in this little area I made. So I don't lose you again." She added. The kits nodded their eyes wide in fright.

"And when-If" she corrected "They catch you, they will probably kill you, to hurt me" she meowed softly. "But I will teach you to be the best and most feared warriors ever" she promised, swiping her tail from side to side.

"When will we be warriors?" Firekit asked her. Darkheart turned to her, softening a little. "When you have completed your apprentice training" she answered.

"When will we be apprentices?" Hawkkit questioned. Darkheart's eyes rested on the young kit. "When you are six moons" she replied. All three kits moaned in unison, and Darkheart chuckled at their annoyed expressions. "But if you'd like I could show you the hunters crouch and you could practice it" she meowed. The kits jumped up and nodded their tiny heads vigorously. Darkheart crouched low and settled into her favourite hunting crouch. The kits attempted to mimic her, but they couldn't get it right. Darkheart purred at the sight. She corrected them on their positions and they had almost got it right.

"Well done Firekit, you've almost got it correct" She commented. The tiny black kit swelled with pride. "Now I got to go and catch dinner, you stay right here and when I get back I want to see how well you've done. Ok?" They kits nodded and Darkheart started to trot out but Firekit ran in front of her to stop her.

"You haven't told us your name yet, I bet it's something really pretty like Flowerblossom or, or maybe something fierce like Tigerstrike or, or-" She babbled.

"My name is Darkheart" she said cutting her off Firekit's eyes widened in fright.

"Dar-dar-dark- heart" she stuttered and crept backwards. Her brothers stopped messing around matched her expression, moving backwards in time with their sister. Darkheart let out an annoyed sigh.

"What have they told you about me" she growled. Firekit cowered away from her.

"Tell me" she meowed softly. "Please."

Hawkkit stepped in front of his sister.

"They told us that you tried to kill your brother just because you were jealous" he squeaked.

"And how you helped to kill Ravenfrost and how you made your mentor run away and- and"

"Stop" she meowed. "Just, stop" Hawkkit snapped his mouth shut.

"Kits, that is not how anything happened." She started but Firekit interrupted her.

"That's what Feathersong and Maplestar and Rockfall told us"

"Listen kits, I had a… hard kithood. It really wasn't the best; believe me and when I was older my dear friend, Ravenfrost died of a coughing fit because Tinystorm didn't give her the right herbs. MY mentor left to find her mate and my brother tricked me into almost killing him. I had you kits after the fight and they could exile me but when Feathersong had her kits they gave you to her and chucked me out. Then I found this place and that's about it. I will tell you more about it later"

"Wait, so they lied to us?" Firekit asked appalled, Darkheart nodded.

"And they call me a criminal, lying to kits. That's just wrong"

"They lied to us" Smokekit echoed. "That's mean!"

"It's fine though kits, when you're older you can be mean back to them"

"Yeah" the kits chorused.

"Continue your crouches and I'll be back" she meowed trotting out.

_That was easy_, _too easy _voice one said sceptically. _Surely they want the kits back_, _and they can't find your scent but what about the kits_, _they have a scent_. Darkheart stopped in her tracks, a delicate paw hung in mid-air. _It was right_, _the kits scent_… Darkheart pounded off the way she had taken when she had kidnapped the kits. She sniffed the air in horror. All three kit's scent hung clearly in the air. _How about covering it_? Voice one asked scornfully. Darkheart didn't do anything but prick her ears expecting to hear angry shouts and heavy footsteps. _There is no patrol_, _now hurry up and cover the scent before there is one_ voice one hissed angrily.

_Or you could give back the kits and say you're sorry_? Voice two asked but it was ignored.

Darkheart looked around at anything to help her cover the scent. _How about that garlic over there_, _you could roll in it then walk all over the scent_. Darkheart thought it over, it was a good plan. She padded over to where the garlic was and wrinkled her nose when the scent washed over her. She dropped down and rolled around in the patch. When Darkheart was completely covered in the smelly herb she stood up and started to cover the tracks. She crisscrossed her way across the scent path successfully breaking it up and making it harder to follow.

_There, now they can't follow them_. Darkheart finished covering up the scent and travelled back to her den. She walked straight past it, careful not to make a sound, to the stream that lay just behind the cave. She hopped into it, the deepest water only came up to her chest fur so she wasn't going to drown anytime soon. The freezing cold water chilled her to the bone and soaked her pelt making it cling to her like a second skin. She dipped her head under the water and brought it back up again, and then she slowly crouched until her back was submerged. When she was sure that her whole fur was drenched she stepped out of the stream and started to dry her fur by licking her fur the wrong way. If anything it made it neater. Darkheart sighed and stood up shaking the rest of the water off her fur. Then she started to go back when voice two stopped her. _What about the kits_. It said. _You said you would get them fresh kill_. Darkheart sighed again and knowing it was right she turned in the other direction to catch prey for the kits and herself. _For my kits_ she thought and then started bounding off in search of prey for _her_ kits. The ones that would grow into whatever she wanted them too.

* * *

**Please review... pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews, we have actually past 100 *YAY* I didn't expect that O_o**

**Reviews**

**Sunken of Maple: yeah I suppose it does, I didn't really think of that at the time.**

**AxelK4: Aren't they just**

**StingyNachos: I know right, they're so much more fun to write than good ones.**

**Blue: Thanks 3**

**AvatarCat13: Oh yeah... StarClan. **

**Aim 4 the freaking stars: Hmmm, gonna have to wait on that one ;)**

**Purplesunrisedragon: Catnip for the disguise?**

**Wildfire210: Aw thanks and who doesn't use kittens for evil plans... oh wait...**

**Flamewing: Yeah she is, and yes we are, and what's that about candybam5678? she likes the kits.**

**WyldClaw: yup...**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

Chapter 14

"I will kill Darkheart, that mangy fox-dung eating…" Tinystorm closed her ears not wanting to hear any more of the insults that Feathersong was yowling; she was so loud that Tinystorm was sure that Darkheart had heard and if she had, she would probably just sit their laughing at how pathetic Feathersong was being. An image of Darkheart standing over a kit, giggling as she hit it over and over again with her claws, blood spraying everywhere, flashed through her mind. Tinystorm closed her eyes and shook her head, clearing the horrify picture. She heard an angry hiss and looked up; Feathersong was staring at Maplestar, no _glaring_ more like it. The dark ginger furred leader did nothing as Feathersong hurled insult after insult at her.

"You flea-ridden Leader, you won't go out and look for my kits because you're a coward" Feathersong spat, Tinystorm noticed that her claws were out and ready for attack. She was about to go and stop it before something bad happened but then Feathersong growled and stormed out. No one took any notice of the she-cat, it was normal to hear her shout to StarClan what she would do if she ever found Darkheart. Tinystorm couldn't help but think that she had no chance. Darkheart was a skilled fighter if she could beat Lionfang, and that was without much training. Tinystorm winced at the thought of Maplestar giving her a better mentor. Darkheart would have been unbeatable if she had proper training.

Tinystorm walked up to Maplestar, who was still standing in the clearing, and dipped her head in respect. Maplestar, if she noticed, did not show it and was staring after Feathersong.

"I can only imagine how Feathersong is feeling" Maplestar murmured, still not looking at Tinystorm. "I never had kits, however every cat in my Clan is sort of like my kit and it hurts me to see Feathersong like this. I hate the pain that Darkheart has caused, I hate Darkheart. I wish to see her suffer as my Clan has suffered" Maplestar turned to Tinystorm; her eyes were filled with pain and anger. Maplestar's claws were also out and Tinystorm flinched away but Maplestar didn't advance. Tinystorm didn't know what to say, it was Darkheart's fault, but deep down inside her she still loved her sister. She _was_ her sister after all.

"I-er-I'm-er" she stuttered. Maplestar took no notice of Tinystorm's attempt at speech and turned her attention towards the entrance. Where Feathersong had just charged through, panic-stricken, with blood dripping from her shoulder, and not a kit in sight. Tinystorm flinched as Feathersong's good eye met hers; it was full of fear and rage. Her gaze wandered to Feathersong's ruined eye, because of Darkheart she will never see out of that eye, because of Darkheart she will never be pretty again, because of Darkheart she will never have a normal life. Tinystorm felt anger rise up inside of her because of her sister and her claws slid out, then she pushed it back down again, Feathersong was injured and needed her help. Tinystorm beckoned her closer with her tail and while Feathersong came closer Tinystorm popped into her den to grab cobwebs for Feathersong's shoulder. The silver she-cat came into her den and sat down, her eyes blazed with fury.

"I couldn't find my kits and by now they're probably dead. I wouldn't put it past Darkheart to kill innocent kits, the fox-heart" she spat, sheathing and unsheathing her sharp claws digging them into the earth. Tinystorm placed cobwebs on her wound, stopping the bleeding.

"What happened?" she asked her. Feathersong looked at her. _Was that shame in her eyes_?

"It was Darkheart" she mumbled. Tinystorm inspected the wound; it wasn't deep enough to cause a scar and there wasn't enough blood to satisfy Darkheart's deranged need, so either Darkheart didn't attack her or Feathersong fought her off and managed to only get a scratch on her and Tinystorm had trouble believing her story. She narrowed her green eyes.

"What really happened Feathersong?" Tinystorm asked, staring her in the eye. Feathersong looked down at her paws and she seemed like a kit again but one tainted by scars both physically and emotionally.

"What happened" she questioned, this time a bit softer.

"Well I was looking for my kits and there was this hole, it was on my right side" _her blind side_ Tinystorm thought, nodding in understanding. "I didn't see it and I fell" Feathersong admitted. "I hit my shoulder on a rock and…yeah" she finished gesturing lamely to the cut on her shoulder. Tinystorm rested her tail on the once pretty she-cat.

"Don't be ashamed to ask for help, it's not your fault that you have…" Tinystorm grasped for the word. "…A disability, if you need help just ask" she repeated. Feathersong nodded and Tinystorm signalled that she was able to leave. _Feathersong_, _Rabbitear_, _Lionfang_… _How many more will fall to her claws_, _and why those three_?

"Hey Feathersong" she called, thinking quickly. The silver cat had barely made it out of the door. "Did… Did you do…Anything to Darkheart while she lived here?" She inquired. Feathersong looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh I had a go at her a few times to keep her in line, obviously I should have used harsher methods" she growled flexing her claws. Tinystorm shuddered at Feathersong's anger; no _hatred_ was a better word.

"Why do you hate her so much?" The question broke free without Tinystorm's permission and she flattened her ears in shame, but she had already asked the question so she decided to go on. "I mean besides her taking your kits" she added. Feathersong stood shocked and then she looked at Tinystorm like she had grown another head.

"Why don't you hate her? She killed your mentor, almost killed your brother…" Tinystorm cut her off.

"We classed her as murderer, and yes she is one, but only after we- I mean Maplestar, exiled her. Lionfang hated Darkheart and could have easily started the fight, but Darkheart should have had the strength and common sense to ignore him. Those two had a grudge before they were even born; I was told by my mother that they 'fought' to get out of her first, Darkheart won of course." Feathersong had her mouth open in astonishment as she considered Tinystorm's words. Tinystorm continued.

"She is still my sister no matter how hard I wish it otherwise and I still love her, deep down, but somehow I hate her too. It's confusing I know but what can you do?" she shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I would like to think better of my sister, she is kin after all" Tinystorm finished her confession and Feathersong just looked at her as if she had announced that she had made a tom cat pregnant. Then slowly she recovered.

"I guess that makes sense, I know I would still love my kits and try to think that they had done what was best if one of them had been like Darkheart" she meowed gradually as if thinking every word through before saying it.

"Thank you, Feathersong" she meowed formally and the she-cat disappeared without so much as a goodbye.

"Bye to you too" she muttered sarcastically. _Feathersong and Lionfang had both hurt her_, _Lionfang physically_, _Feathersong emotionally but what had Rabbitear done_? Tinystorm shrugged it off as a one off. There was clearly a pattern, Darkheart was after revenge. She padded out into the sun and narrowed her eyes against the glare. She saw Swallowshine and worry tugged at her heart. _Who was Darkheart's next target_? _Was it Swallowshine_? _The two never seemed to get along or was it mother and father_? Even thinking it made Tinystorm go ridged with horror. _Mother and father_… _What would she do if they_…_died_? Tinystorm trembled at the mere thought. _She wouldn't let Darkheart get to them_, _even if she had to die to save them_, _she would stop Darkheart_.

Tinystorm looked to the sky; the moon was nearing its peak. Tinystorm watched the moon and she sighed. It was time to go to moon clearing. She stood up and made her way to the entrance.

"Tinystorm?" A voice made her turn around.

"Mother?" she purred as the yellowish cream warrior bounded up to her.

"Where are you going?" Her mother's voice was sharp with worry. Tinystorm rubbed her head against her mother's body.

"Moon clearing, but don't worry StarClan will look after me" she meowed quickly after seeing her mother's expression at the mention of moon clearing.

"Bye now" she waved her tail and flew out the entrance before her mother could stop her or say another word.

As soon as the breeze hit her face she broke out into a run. She didn't want to give Darkheart the chance to ambush her. She had always been faster than all her siblings but Darkheart hadn't been the slowest and she had grown, far larger than Tinystorm, she recalled the night when Darkheart had more or less murdered the kits. She remembered how heavy Darkheart had been and how tall she had gotten. Tinystorm was sure that Darkheart could easily catch up to her if she wanted to, but this didn't make her slow down ,if anything, it made her run faster. She tried not to think of how she would be mutilated if she was caught, instead she concentrated on the ground beneath her paws and the whistling of wind in her ears. She breathed in the crisp air and felt it give life to her body.

Tinystorm slowed down a fraction as she neared the entrance and thanked StarClan that Darkheart didn't find her. _There's always the way back_… Tinystorm ignored the thought and pushed her way through the protective barrier. There, in the centre was a small pool, which never dried up no matter how hot it got and never flooded no matter how much it rained. It was always there, it was the only thing Tinystorm could count on to stay constant. The stars reflected off the pool giving the illusion that Silverpelt was closer than it actually was. Tinystorm padded up to the water trying not to think about how vulnerable she was sleeping, she was sure that Darkheart wouldn't care about StarClan and how dishonourable it was to kill a sleeping cat. _No_, no matter how evil she was she always sorted it out the honourable way. Tinystorm clung to that thought as though it would protect her as she lapped up the water.

Darkness shrouded her vision and Tinystorm was swept away from moon clearing and when she opened her eyes she knew where she was. She stood up and looked around searching for any cat to answer her questions that were racing through her mind. The scenery was, as always, the ideal forest. From where she was standing she could make out the prey running through the trees and as her gaze wandered around it passed a stream and she saw fish leaping out of the water, just begging to be caught. The trees provided just the right balance of shade and sunlight, so the forest was lit up spectacularly well but she, herself was perfectly cool. A breeze rushed through the leaves, but it carried no biting cold. Only promise.

Tinystorm spotted a shadow of a cat in the distance and ran towards it, and as she got closer she recognised who it was, with a yelp of pure glee she sped up.

"Rabbitear!" she called and the brown spotted former medicine cat turned around. His eyes lit up with surprise as Tinystorm barrelled into him and started frantically purring.

"I've missed you so much" she purred. "Why didn't you come before?" she asked, the curiosity clear in her voice. Rabbitear didn't meet her gaze.

"I was afraid that it would be too hard for you to see me and then lose me again" then he straightened up. "Hey don't look at me like that, I did it for your own good" Tinystorm didn't have a clue what he was talking about but changed her expression into what she hoped was a neutral one.

"But that is not why I am here; I have come with a grave warning." Tinystorm ears pricked her ears ready to listen attentively. "A terrible foreboding is coming and StarClan is powerless to stop it, but you can prepare by…" Tinystorm tried to grasp his last words but to no avail she felt herself slip away and saw Rabbitear fading from her vision and awake with a loud gasp in moon clearing. She tried not to panic herself and stood up onto her shaky legs. She needed to get back as quickly as possible but the threat of Darkheart stalled her. _Then I need to be fast_. Tinystorm padded slowly to the exit ready to bolt as soon as she got out.

She pelted at full speed almost immediately as she got her head out. She felt her fear give speed to her paws as she raced through the forest. She felt her lungs screaming for air but she pushed on as if a pack of dogs were on her tail. However Tinystorm would have preferred that to the actual monster behind her. As she ran on, she felt a pair of icy eyes on her; she didn't dare glance around in case she found them and if she did… Tinystorm supressed a shudder as she neared camp and slowed down, she knew that if she screamed loud enough she was close enough that the whole of camp would come running and kill Darkheart. The she surprised herself and stopped, sucking up all the bravery she could muster.

"Darkheart" she called softly. She double checked that she was in hearing range of the camp and then settled into a comfy position in a strip of moonlight. Her sister appeared heartbeats later in the shadows of the trees, though all that she could see was her eyes. Tinystorm drew in a long breath.

"Why?"

Darkheart seemed surprised and stepped out into the moonlight. The moonlight made her body visible and Tinystorm let out a surprised squeak at her sister which amused her.

"Why what?" she replied innocently blinking at her with cool blue eyes. Tinystorm wished in that moment, that this was her sister and not a crazed killer but when she looked deep into her eyes she knew her sister was gone.

"Why did you do it?" She asked coolly, Darkheart moved even closer to her.

"Why did I do what?" She answered, grinning at her.

"I wouldn't think about even doing that, one little yell and they come. Don't try it" Darkheart stopped and then looked in the direction of the camp then back at her; she smiled and bowed down low and moved back a bit.

"As you wish"

"Why did you take the kits?" Darkheart sat down, not taking her eyes off of Tinystorm and vice versa.

"Well" she began dramatically. "It all started when I was young…" Tinystorm growled.

"Get to the point" Her sister let out an exaggerated sigh.

"If we weren't so close to camp I could kill you right now" Darkheart chuckled, Tinystorm stared at her, and it would be funny if I wasn't true.

"You know, last time we met it kind of went like this, me telling you a story, you wanting me to 'get to the point' me killing you, oh wait, that hasn't happened yet" Tinystorm braced herself for an attack, but it never came.

"I took the kits to keep my reputation up" she said finally.

"What reputation, the one where you take innocent kits and kill them?"

"The one where I keep to my word however I'm not going to kill you because you are alright, you never did what the others did" Darkheart turned around and prepared to leave.

"What about Rabbitear?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. Darkheart twisted back round slowly.

"Simple, he didn't give me what I wanted" and with that she jumped back into the shadows and disappeared. Darkheart didn't just answer her questions she gave her more to ask. She started to get breathless. _What was so important that Darkheart had to kill Rabbitear for it, even though he never gave it to her_? _Could Rabbitear still be alive if he had given it to her_? _Would she still have a mentor_? The questions raced through her mind, but she suddenly remembered why she was outside. _The prophecy_. She raced back and pushed through the brambles safely and ran to the leader's den where Maplestar was enjoying a late meal.

"Maplestar" she gasped. "StarClan…Terrible…Foreboding…Darkheart…Clan…Power less…" Tinystorm stopped and gulped. Maplestar visibly stiffened.

"I going to sort out this problem once and for all" she meowed, her voice betrayed no emotion and neither did her eyes.

"If I don't come back then…Good luck". Maplestar stood up and made her way to the exit.

"No wait" Tinystorm called after her. "I muddled it up, wait!" But it was too late the dark ginger leader had already left.

* * *

**Its a bit short, and boring and not really necessary but oh well.**

**Please review **


	16. Chapter 15

**It is kinda short but...erm... I have no excuse...**

**Reviews**

**AxelK4: I didn't like her much anyway :D**

**AvatarCat13: Yes, she needs it**

**Flamewing: Aww, it's mainly because i'm bored and are now in the School holidays, and yes I like to draw and love all animals except, spiders, maggots, wasps ect, and reading, I've read a lot of books... A LOT.**

**Funnybunny: Gonna have to wait a bit longer for the kitten bit :)**

**Sunken of Maple: Shh, don't tell everyone...**

**Purplesunrisedragon: hmmm...**

* * *

Darkheart sat on her favourite branch watching Tinystorm intently. She charged in and ran straight to the leader's den. Darkheart wondered what had her in a hurry, what was so important that she had to run all the way back apart from the little stop. Her lips curled up into a snarl. _She had been clever, too clever_… Darkheart had her eyes locked onto the leader's den and saw Maplestar emerge from the darkness. Truth be told Darkheart admired the leader; she still had the courage and strength to hold her clan together even though it was falling apart. Darkheart smiled wickedly as she observed Maplestar exit the camp and into the forest.

_What are you waiting for_?! Voice one whispered. _Kill her_, _quickly before she goes back in_. Darkheart considered the odds. They were against her, no matter how many ways she thought of killing her; they all ended with her screaming and Darkheart dead on the floor. However, much to Darkheart's luck Maplestar had no intention of going back to the safety of the camp and instead continued on a much walked path towards oak tree. Darkheart followed her silently through the trees.

Maplestar padded confidently below her, each step made a loud assertive sound. Darkheart felt envious of Maplestar's power to look so in charge when she was walking to her death, even if she didn't know it yet. Darkheart shadowed her every step, she considered jumping and starting the fight now but a glance backwards assured her that she was not far away yet. She watched Maplestar pause and sniff the air before carrying on.

This left Darkheart even more puzzled, why was the leader out in the forest, in the middle of the night, sniffing the air, alone. _Looking for you_? Voice one pointed out mockingly. It all fell into place, Tinystorm rushing back and Maplestar running out into the forest. _So she knew exactly what she was getting into_. Darkheart almost laughed at Maplestar's naivety. Here was the leader, out to find and kill the troublesome warrior that not even her best trackers and fighters could defeat, though she had to respect her bravery. Not many cats could walk to their demise with such self-assurance.

The old oak tree emerged from the other trees and Darkheart over took Maplestar, eager to get to the tree first. She reached it just as Maplestar plodded up to the trunk. The ginger leader sat down and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Given up already" Darkheart meowed casually. She watched, amused, as Maplestar jumped up and whirled around and how her face turned from being frightened to anger and determination.

"Where are you?" she growled. Darkheart stayed silent for a moment relishing in Maplestar's confusion.

"Come out, you coward" she spat. Darkheart purred and met Maplestar's eyes as she looked up. Once those eyes belonged to a cat she had respected, but then she had cast her aside and chucked her out. Anger flared up inside of her, but she remained motionless.

"Come down here at once!" she ordered. Darkheart chuckled.

"Yes, o great and masterful leader" she mocked and prepared to leap down.

"How dare you speak to me like that" she growled and fluffed out her fur in an attempt to scare Darkheart.

"I dare however I want, you're not my leader" she meowed simply. Darkheart settled herself back on the branch preferring to wind her up before attacking. Darkheart rolled on her back and gazed up at the stars.

"Aren't they pretty" she asked. _Pretty useless_ voice one spoke scathingly. When Maplestar didn't reply she carried on.

"I like to think that they are my ancestors because you know I _was_ part of your clan once" When Darkheart didn't get a response, not even a growl, she sat up.

"Answer me when you're spoken to" she demanded angrily. It was no fun if she didn't play along. The scent alerted her first and Darkheart had just heart beats to react. _Duck _voice one instructed. Darkheart obeyed and felt the rush of wind above her head she looked up and Maplestar was there balancing carefully on the same branch. Darkheart smiled and edged backwards. She knew Maplestar hadn't had the experience in trees as she had and sure enough as the branch swayed under their paws Maplestar started to look uneasy.

"So, how's life suiting you?" Darkheart asked nonchalantly as if they weren't balancing on a branch way up in the air. Maplestar stared at her and Darkheart stared right back.

"I asked you a question" Darkheart growled, getting frustrated that Maplestar wasn't answering. She seemed to sense it and stayed quiet. Darkheart looked up and judged the distance between her and the branch above. She looked back just in time to dodge another attack from the she-cat.

"That's not very nice" she scolded, she used the tone that mother's used on kits and this seemed to anger Maplestar even more as she struck out again and again. Darkheart had to step back to dodge it and then Maplestar's intent was clear, knock her from the tree and attack her while she was injured. Darkheart's expression must have changed as Maplestar grinned and brought up her paw. Darkheart crouched low, building up power in her legs and just as Maplestar brought down what she thought to be her final attack as Darkheart jumped upwards. She stretched out her fore-paws and reached out for the branch above. She managed a hold and from that she hauled herself onto it and fidgeted around until she was comfortable. Then she looked down, she let out a purr at Maplestar's expression.

"You didn't think it would be that easy? Did you?" she asked, pretending to be shocked. "I mean you are leader and all, but _that_ easy, I don't think so" Maplestar growled and stalked her way back to the trunk, Darkheart followed her with her eyes and watched her claw her way down the trunk, when she reached the ground she sat glaring at Darkheart. _If looks could kill_… Darkheart thought to herself. _Surprise her_ voice one snapped.

"How" she meowed dryly. "She's staring straight at me" Maplestar expression turned to confusion.

"Who's there? Who are you talking to?" her fur bristled but Darkheart ignored her._ You've got a dark pelt_, _use it_! Darkheart shook her head.

"What sort of cat would I be if I did that? I should just attack her from the front. It's not as if she is going to be a challenge" she mewed thoughtfully. _I suppose_ voice one agreed.

_At least it would be respectable if you did that_ voice two butted in. Darkheart was nodding.

"Ok, it's agreed. I attack from the front" she meowed loudly.

"Who _are_ you talking to?" Maplestar demanded. Darkheart just stared at her as if she was the crazy one.

"My…friends. Yes I like that word. Friends" she purred her voice getting silky and dangerous. Maplestar finally seemed to realise that Darkheart was getting ready to fight and tensed up. Darkheart crouched down low.

"Maplestar, dear _friend_, why did you come to old oak to find me?" she asked before she leapt. Maplestar looked as if she had just asked why they eat food.

"Well, I knew you trained here, and Sunleaves said it was your favourite place in the whole forest, so I assumed… and I was right" she boasted proudly. Darkheart narrowed her eyes into slits.

"You are not worthy to even speak Sunleave's name and you were wrong. I followed you here" she meowed trying to keep her voice level. Maplestar's eyes lit up as she saw Darkheart's reaction to her former mentor.

"Sunleave's was not fit to live in the forest and she knew it that was why she ran away. She left you because she didn't care for you and she never did" Maplestar goaded. Darkheart struggled to keep herself on the branch as every bone inside her was screaming to jump down and rip her throat out and make her eat her words.

"She left you, Darkheart. She never wanted you, you just weighed her down. You were the reason she left the forest." Every word dug into Darkheart's heart like a sharp thorn. _Get her_… _make her regret ever even thinking those words_.

"She left because of you Darkheart. She hated you" It was those three words that made Darkheart fly of the branch quicker than a mouse. She landed on solid ground and tail-length away from the leader. Triumph sparkled in Maplestar's eyes. Darkheart lunged forward, raking her claws down Maplestar's muzzle. She drew blood and it splattered onto the floor. Maplestar didn't even flinch and rushed forward intent on delivering the same blow as Darkheart had. She dodged it easily and stepped to the side of her. Quicker than an adder she pushed out with her back paws, hitting Maplestar on her flank and sending her crashing into the old oak tree. Darkheart let out a threatening growl and stalked forward._ End it, end it, end it_ voice one chanted. Darkheart went for the throat but was pushed back as Maplestar used all for limbs to try and send her soaring away. It did nothing but make Darkheart more irritated. _Actually_…_ make her suffer_. Darkheart agreed and stepped back to allow room for Maplestar to stand up. She waited before the leader was on her paws before she struck again.

She raced at Maplestar and dropped at the opportune moment for her to slid under the she-cat's belly, she raked her claws on the exposed flesh and felt blood seep from the new wound. Maplestar twirled around but Darkheart knew better, she glided out the way she came and grabbed the leader's tail firmly in her jaws. She kept holding on, even when Maplestar let out a yelp of pain. She bit down even harder and gave a massive tug. As she had hoped, part of her tail came away in her mouth. Maplestar shrieked in agony. Darkheart spat out the tail and jumped at Maplestar. She landed on the cat's shoulders but instead of collapsing like most cats, she tried to shake Darkheart off. Darkheart held on tighter and started to pummel her back paws against her back.

Maplestar dropped to the ground and rolled, Darkheart hopped away and glared at Maplestar. The ginger leader was covered in blood and on the brink of defeat yet somehow she managed to find the energy to rush at Darkheart. Darkheart was too surprised to react and Maplestar raked her claws down her flank. The pain broke Darkheart out of her shock and she whirled around to face Maplestar, but she wasn't there. A tug on her tail alerted Darkheart where she was. Maplestar was trying to rip of her tail. _How dare she_!? Darkheart twisted around and lashed out with her paws hitting Maplestar repeatedly before she released her grip. Darkheart turned fully to face Maplestar.

"Not so high and mighty now, are we?" she mocked. Maplestar didn't reply. "Answer me when I'm talking to you" she meowed angrily swiping Maplestar over the muzzle adding to the numerous cuts already there.

"I came here to kill you" Maplestar meowed weakly, coughing up a little blood.

"See how great that's going?" Darkheart scoffed. Maplestar continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"But now I see that I don't need to" she levelled her gaze with Darkheart. "You're already dead; you are nothing but a shell, fuelled by hate and desire. I can die happy knowing that I found you and 'killed' you" Maplestar closed her eyes waiting for the death blow. Darkheart stood stunned. _She wasn't dead_; _no she was very much alive_. _She was breathing wasn't she_? Darkheart looked the leader over and decided that it would be more painful to let her suffer and die slowly than a quick merciful death. She scurried up the old oak and studied Maplestar.

The ginger leader opened her eyes and looked about; relief flickered in her gaze as she scoured the landscape looking for the black pelted she-cat. Darkheart watched her struggle to camp leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

* * *

Darkheart settled herself onto her favourite branch that overlooked the camp, and with every cat to mouse-brained to look up, she had never been spotted. _But, hey, there's a first for everything_. Darkheart surveyed the camp. It was in chaos, Maplestar was sent to Tinystorm's den but even Darkheart, who wasn't a medicine cat, knew that nothing could be done to save the leader and sure enough Tinystorm emerged from her den, her face grave and a voice to match her expression. All heads turned to Tinystorm. Darkheart started to clean the wound that Maplestar had given her, it wasn't very deep and would heal quickly but it stung badly.

"Cats of ForbiddenClan, Maplestar… Maplestar is dead" Tinystorm's words were followed by a respectful silence.

"It was her last life and she gave it up trying to save us from Darkheart." This time a noisy uproar started when she finished her words.

"That fox-eating-dung-heart" a cat yelled.

"The flea-ridden excuse of a cat" another one cried out. All the insults were met with a round of cheering. Darkheart got annoyed and formed an idea.

"It was all Tinystorm's fault that Maplestar died" she yowled changing her tone a bit and making her voice higher. "We should blame her" Thankfully, no cat turned around but a few heard the cry and repeated it. She watched her sister flatten her ears and crouch down lower as the insults got more and more repulsive. _See how you like it_.

"Stop this at once" a voice yelled. Darkheart located the cat behind the voce as the crowd quietened down. It was Lionfang. He strutted confidently towards Tinystorm and she saw his mouth move in what she assumed to be comforting whispers. He turned to the cats.

"Tinystorm tried all that she could, her wounds were too many and she died of blood loss. There was nothing she could do" Lionfang announced. "And what would she gain from murdering the leader?" he asked looking every cat in the eye. They all bowed their heads in shame. Darkheart had to admire his natural leadership as much as she despised him. "It was Darkheart's fault, she murdered the leader to make us weak, but we shall show-" Lionfang was abruptly cut short as Mistystream stood next to his and started to talk.

"We _shall_ show Darkheart that we still remain strong." Mistystream finished. Darkheart gripped her claws into the bark. _It was_ Maplestar _that wanted to kill_ her. _It was _Maplestar_ that went out to find her_, and by the looks of it Tinystorm knew as well. She was crouched down even lowed and had her tail in between her legs as Mistystream spoke. Darkheart was angry at her sister. Why couldn't she just say what actually happened and clear her name.

_You didn't have to hurt Maplestar_ voice two spoke. _You could've just told her that you weren't going to hurt her and she would have gone back_.

_Yeah and hedgehogs would fly _voice one snorted_. Can't you see how much Maplestar wanted to kill Darkheart_?

Darkheart silently agreed with voice one and as she stared down into camp she realised how much impact killing their leader.

_Wow really_? Voice one asked sarcastically. _You didn't know_? _Of course it would have a big impact, one cat down and if you kill the next leader and the next then no one would want to be leader, no one would lead the Clan; it would be in chaos_ voice one hissed. _Then you could take over and_-

Darkheart shook her head, she didn't want to lead, only to have revenge and she would get it no matter how hard she worked for it.

* * *

**As always review are much appreciated **


	17. Chapter 16

**You know I could pretend I have a life and update every month or so but I don't, see how lucky you guys are? xD**

**Reviews**

**Avatarcat13: Cheer, definitely.**

**Flamewing: Everyone of them deserves to die but I can't have her charge in there and blast them with fire that comes out of her eyes can I? and yeah, I think she will have revenge ;) and thanks 3**

**Blue: AWESOME!**

**aim 4 the freaking stars: Isn't everybody?**

**Funnybunny: Yeah that makes sense, is it chocolate cake?**

**Dogsrule12345: 5 mins? I'm not wonderwoman :)**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

"Maplestar is dead" the words stuck in Tinystorm's throat. She couldn't believe it, the leader that had been there before she was even a kit, was dead. No more would she see the dark ginger leader pop her head into her den. Tinystorm refused to look into her clanmates in their eyes. She had failed them, failed to keep their leader alive. She felt her brother's presence next to her and heard him speak but she couldn't make out the words, it was like he was speaking through water. _I'm sorry Maplestar_, _I'm sorry I couldn't save you_.

"We _shall_ show Darkheart that we still remain strong." Mistystream's clear, sharp voice cut through the fog and reached Tinystorm's ears. She turned her head to the deputy – no, leader. Mistystream stood tall and proud, her blue-grey fur was slicked back and gleamed in the moonlight and her emerald eyes swept over each cat holding each of their gazes for a few heartbeats. Then her eyes rested on Tinystorm's.

"We are all grateful for all that you have done, and we know that you did all that you could to save Maplestar" she meowed clearly. _If only you knew, then you won't be as happy to thank me_. Tinystorm averted her gaze and opted to stare at the crowd, all the cats looked thankful that someone was leading them. Mistystream started speaking again and Tinystorm padded into her den to where Maplestar was laid. She sorted out the herbs for the ritual. She had never done this before and had only been told how to do it. She carried the herbs to the side of Maplestar's body and started to rub them into her fur, she had cleaned up the blood earlier and now she just had to get her ready for her vigil. The smell of the herbs wafted up into her nose and masked the scent of death. She finished by grooming Maplestar's fur and hiding the horrible wounds. She stepped back; the leader looked as if she was sleeping and was not laying lifeless on the hard floor.

"She looks so peaceful" a voice murmured. Tinystorm nodded and turned to see Mistystream standing behind her. She hadn't heard her come in or stop talking because she was so engrossed in her work.

"She was my mentor back when I was an apprentice, did you know that? But she was only deputy back then" Mistystream's voice was hollow with grief. "I should stay and sit vigil but with the threat of Darkheart…" she trailed off. Tinystorm nodded in understanding.

"We should carry her out so the rest of the clan can grieve" Tinystorm meowed. Wordlessly they picked up the limp body of Maplestar and supported it between them. They walked in unison into the open. The cats parted to allow the two cats a path to the centre. They slid the body carefully onto the floor and cats gathered to say their good byes. Mistystream stood beside the body and call them to her attention.

"Cats of ForbiddenClan as you know Maplestar now hunts with StarClan, we will honour her memory by sitting vigil, however I will go and receive my nine lives from StarClan." She announced. Angry yells erupted from the crowd. Mistystream silenced them.

"In normal circumstances I would sit vigil with you but since the threat of Darkheart I think that is for the best that I get my lives sooner rather than later, I wouldn't want to leave this Clan without a leader" This time there were murmurs of agreement from the crowd.

"Now I hate to leave but…" she gestured to Tinystorm that it was time to leave. They walked to the entrance then Mistystream turned around.

"I will be back soon, then I will announce who will be the next deputy" Tinystorm exited first and was quickly followed by Mistystream who eyes were clouded with worry.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing by getting my lives now?" she asked anxiously, Tinystorm motioned to start walking.

"Well it doesn't seem right leaving her, but it is for the best outcomes" she answered carefully. Mistystream nodded, satisfied with the answer. They walked in silence the rest of the way. As they neared moon clearing Tinystorm noticed Mistystream's eyes glow with guilty excitement. Tinystorm was also caught up in it and soon she was just as excited. _It would be my first leader ceremony_…_and hopefully my last_.

They walked towards the visible hole in the impenetrable wall of brambles; Tinystorm went first and was followed by Mistystream. She guided the deputy to the small pool in the middle.

"Drink" she ordered and Mistystream obeyed, the excitement and nervousness radiated off her pelt as she lapped up the water. The blue-grey she-cat slumped down to the ground and closed her eyes. Tinystorm also drank and as the sweet, refreshing water hit her tongue she felt herself getting tired and she laid on the floor and let the darkness take her.

She awoke in a familiar place to see Mistystream standing in front of what seemed like an army of StarClan cats. She stood up and trotted to Mistystream's side as the first cat stepped forward.

"Welcome Mistystream. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" The tom asked her.

"Yes, Thrushstar, I'm ready." She answered. Tinystorm started at the tom, he was the leader before Maplestar and would have been leader when Mistystream was an apprentice. Thrushstar was small and stocky but strongly built, he had powerful muscles that rippled under his glistening brown pelt and Tinystorm could easily imagine why the leader before chose him as deputy.

Thrushstar dipped his head and touched his nose to Mistystream's.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it well to defend your clan." He spoke with a clear and powerful voice. Tinystorm saw Mistystream violently shake and her eyes clouded with pain, she rushed to her side but stopped halfway when she received a warning glance from Thrushstar. Mistystream recovered and stood more firmly on her paws. A black she-cat with grey tail tip and striking blue eyes plodded up to Mistystream. Tinystorm thought she looked familiar but she couldn't place her paw on her name.

"Ravenfrost" Mistystream purred. Something clicked in Tinystorm's mind and she let out a rumbling purr, no wonder she didn't recognise the elder. This cat was the younger and healthy Ravenfrost. Ravenfrost didn't reply she just rested her head on Mistystream's.

"With this life I give you justice. Use it well to judge the actions of others." She meowed formally. Tinystorm watched helplessly as Mistystream convulsed viciously. Soon she stopped moving and stood straighter.

"Thank you" she meowed mimicking Ravenfrost's unusually formal tone. A familiar face walked up next.

"Rabbitear" she called out before she could stop herself. He shot her a disapproving look before turning back to Mistystream. He whispered something in her ear and touched noses with her.

"With this life I give you loyalty to what you believe to be right. Use it well to guide your clan in times of trouble." He meowed solemnly. Mistystream shook a bit but not as much as the previous lives, she also recovered sooner. A young white-she cat bounded up to Mistystream.

"Cloudheart?" Mistystream asked unsure of herself.

"Yep" Cloudheart replied.

"With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." She meowed as she pressed her nose into Mistystream's fur. Tinystorm heard Mistystream let out a gasp of relief and saw her eyes take on the same energetic look as Cloudheart had. A flaming orange tom took her place.

"Father?" Mistystream gasped and ran forward purring, the tom who was her father met her halfway purring too.

"I've missed you father" she meowed.

"And I too" he replied, and then he grew serious and stepped away from Mistystream but leaned forward to touch noses.

"With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for your clan as a mother cares for her kits." He meowed. Mistystream's eye lit up at the prospect of the easy life, but to Tinystorm it seemed like the complete opposite. Her body jerked and she fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Then suddenly she stopped and quickly got to her legs, even though she was still shaking. The tom that was her father stepped away and a different cat took his place.

"Maplestar" Mistystream and Tinystorm exclaimed at the same time. The former leader dipped her head in acknowledgement and murmured comforting words to Mistystream.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your clan." Maplestar meowed. She flicked her tail against Mistystream's flank and the effect was instant. It sent what looked like a jolt of lightning through Mistystream's body; it looked painful but not as painful as the last life.

Maplestar stepped back and allowed a smaller cat, or rather kit to take her place.

"Oh, Hollykit, my dear Hollykit. How I've missed you" Mistystream cooed and Tinystorm guessed that Hollykit was Mistystream's kit that must have died early. _If so then where was her mate_? Tinystorm craned her neck to scan the StarClan crowd to see if a tom stood out. Unfortunately she couldn't see anyone that Mistystream would chose as a mate so she turned back to Mistystream. The mother, daughter reunion was over and Hollykit was giving her life to her mother.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your clan and for all cats weaker than you." The kit squeaked as she touched her mother with her muzzle. Mistystream relaxed as her seventh life flowed through her. The kit stepped back and Mistystream's eyes clouded with grief as she watched her only kit disappear into the ranks of StarClan. A dark grey tom stepped forward and purred his hello. They exchanged an affectionate greeting and Tinystorm guessed that this was her former mate. She looked him over again and decided that even if she would be allowed to she would never go for a tom that looked like _that_. He was small and wimpy and his pelt clung to his skin and showed his bones, if this was what he looked like when he was in peak condition, he would have looked even worse back on earth. Mistystream in comparison was strong, lean and towered over him, but hey, love's love.

"With this life I give you love. Use it well for the cats in your care." He meowed and Tinystorm was surprise for such a small cat he had a deep voice. He touched Mistystream fondly on her nose sending her second to last life flowing through her. Then he stepped back and disappeared like Hollykit had done. The final cat came forward. He was a rather large tom who had lean muscles and a blazing red pelt. He walked up to Mistystream.

"Mistystream" he boomed, his voice deep and loud. Mistystream looked confused.

"Robinstar" he introduced himself, bowing low in respect.

"Oh, I know you" she meowed excitedly. "You were the leader before Thrushstar"

"That is correct" Tinystorm had no problem hearing his voice, it had the natural tone of authority that few are born with.

"With this life I give you nobility, certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." He meowed clearly and touched noses with Mistystream. She shuddered and then stood up straighter, new energy flowed through her eyes as she looked at Tinystorm.

"I hail you by your new name, Mistystar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine live of a leader and StarClan's grants you the guardianship of ForbiddenClan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honour your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity." He meowed with respect, and bowed. The rest of StarClan started to cheer and Mistystar's eyes lit up with pure joy. Tinystorm felt herself being dragged away from the happy scene and into darkness. She woke up next to the pool with Mistystar still sleeping next to her.

She cautiously prodded the new leader and felt her stir under her paw; sluggishly the blue-grey tabby woke up.

"Tinystorm" she moaned. Tinystorm nudged the leader to her feet.

"Come on we've got to get back, and you've got to name the deputy before" she looked up at the sky. "Now!" she exclaimed and shoved Mistystar roughly. The leader woke up fully and grunted as she walked to the exit. Tinystorm trailed after her, her paws itching to run.

"We've got to hurry Mistystar; you need to appoint a new deputy now!" the mention of naming the new deputy put speed into the leader's paws. She sprinted away leaving Tinystorm in a cloud of dust. Once her lungs had cleared Tinystorm followed, running at full speed after her new leader. She reached the camp in time to see Mistystar's rump disappear through the hole that was the entrance. Tinystorm padded into her camp and her eyes turned to the shape standing in front of the leader's den. It was Mistystream and she had called the Clan to attention.

"Cats of ForbiddenClan, I have received my nine lives from StarClan and I will now announce the new deputy." Excited murmurs rose form the crowd. "I say these words before the body of Maplestar, so that her spirit may hear and approve my choice." Mistystream thought for a moment. "Dustclaw will be the new deputy of ForbiddenClan." Dustclaw rose and looked up to Mistystream, silently nodding his thanks, Mistystream understood.

"Dustclaw, Dustclaw, Dustclaw" her clan chanted with Tinystorm along with them, her father was deputy and one day, maybe leader. Tinystorm heard an angry growl and turned to see her brother, Lionfang, storm into his den. His expression was furious and Tinystorm knew why, he was expecting to be deputy, but instead his father was. She went to go and comfort him but she saw Swallowshine and plodded over to her instead. The worry that had plagued her earlier and Tinystorm had to know whether her sister was in danger or not.

"Swallowshine" she greeted. Her sister turned to her with a smile.

"Hey" she meowed. "What's wrong?" Tinystorm shuffled her paws and flicked her tail nervously.

"Well I have a theory… no, an idea… wait, no" She fumbled and flattened her ears.

"Spit it out then" her sister grinned. Tinystorm licked her chest fur in embarrassment.

"Did you ever…" Tinystorm struggled to phrase it. "_Hurt_ Darkheart in anyway?" she asked.

Swallowshine looked thoughtful and Tinystorm wondered if she had gone too far.

"Well, no, I teased her a little" she meowed, "But only once" she added hastily as she saw the look on Tinystorm's face, but she misunderstood it, it wasn't because she teased their sister but because of the danger she was in now.

"Anything else?" she asked meekly. Swallowshine's gaze wandered and rested on her mate, Raggedwhisker.

"I'm not sure, but I think that she might have liked Raggedwhisker as well, but I liked him too and guess who got him first" she flashed Tinystorm a wicked grin. "She might have been jealous because I had him and she didn't" she mused. Tinystorm's blood turned to ice. She wasn't safe, if she had done that then Darkheart would surely hold a grudge and wouldn't even think twice about killing her kin. Swallowshine looked at her worriedly.

"You okay?" she asked. Tinystorm nodded slowly.

"Promise me something" she whispered. Swallowshine looked confused but nodded.

"I'll promise you anything" she answered. Tinystorm looked into Swallowshine's eyes and gulped.

"Please promise me that you won't go out of camp, not without at least four other cats" She murmured. Swallowshine looked at Tinystorm, taking her in. Tinystorm knew she was trembling with fear but her eyes held anger and her fur was bristled. Swallowshine grew more worried.

"If it will make you happy, I promise" she meowed softly. Tinystorm nodded her thanks and padded away leaving a very confused Swallowshine behind.

_At least she safe_ she thought _Darkheart wouldn't dare attack the camp or even take on four warriors by herself_. Tinystorm grinned. _Her sister was safe_, _and that was all that mattered_.

* * *

**As always please review**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry for the delay, I was quite busy and the only free time I had, I was sleeping ^.^**

**Reviews**

**ShastamaeFirepool: MISTYSTAR!**

**AvatarCat13: She wasn't THAT mean to her, and yes probably.**

**Funnybunny: Hmmm I suppose you're right**

**Flamewing: Good to hear it :D... I have no response...**

**Blue: Thanks**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

"Good, good" she purred as she walked pass each kit while they demonstrated their hunting crouches. "Oh that's perfect Firekit" she meowed in delight. Only three moons and each of the kits knew, and could show her, every crouch she knew of. The black she-kit glowed at the praise but her brother, Hawkkit slumped his shoulders and let out loud huff. Darkheart turned to him amused.

"What's wrong Hawkkit?" she asked him. The kit refused to look her in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, this time letting a little growl escape with the words. The kit looked up sharply at her growl, his eyes, frightened. Quickly she sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws.

"What's wrong?" she asked again this time more softly. Hawkkit shuffled his paws nervously and snuck a glance at Firekit.

"You're always giving more praise to Firekit and Smokekit and I don't get any" he whined and Darkheart rolled her eyes and pressed her muzzle against his ear.

"I don't praise you because you don't need the encouragement" she whispered and then pulled back to see Hawkkit's eyes shining with pride. She turned away from them.

"When do we get to go outside of the play-area" Smokekit moaned. Darkheart flicked his ear sharply with her tail.

"You are allowed out when you are apprentices" she meowed. "Now watch carefully, I'm going to go out hunting but I will show you a move and when I come back you must be able to do it or else" she growled. The kits looked terrified but Darkheart had no intention of hurting them.

"Now I'm going to extend my paw like this" she demonstrated what she was saying. "With my claws unsheathed, but if you are fighting each other I want claws sheathed. Then I pull back my paw and that's basically the move, but it's a lot faster and it hurts an awful lot when you do it correctly. Now this is the speed you are aiming for" Her paw struck out like lighting, hitting the air. Her claws whistled through the air and her paw was back on the ground. The move lasted less than a heartbeat; the kits looked up at her with awe.

"Got that?" she asked them, they nodded and she padded out leaving them to their 'training'. Darkheart opened her mouth for the scent of prey. _Better prey is in ForbiddenClan's territory_ voice one reminded her. _You want the kits to grow up big and strong, don't you_? Darkheart didn't hesitate as she changed her path, listening to that voice had made nearly all of the good decisions and this one was definitely a good idea. _Maybe I might even find some cats_ she thought happily as she stretched out her claws. _I need a good fight_. Spurred on by the idea she broke into a run and was soon overwhelmed by different prey scents. _Newleaf must be on its way_ she thought but a different scent drifted her way, brought by the wind she smiled. _Cats, and not just any cats_… Darkheart quickly shimmied up the nearest tree, balancing perfectly on a thin branch. Slowly she edged her way to the tip and when the weak branch began to tilt downwards she jumped to the next. She continued this pattern until she heard the cats talking. Carefully she followed the noise until the two cats were in sight. She hopped onto a branch that was directly on top of the two careless cats that were lying down, grooming each other's pelts. Darkheart's muzzle curled up in disgust at them.

"Hello, parents" she spat. Echodust and Dustclaw turned to the source of the interruption, their eyes widened with horror and repulsion as they saw Darkheart, who actually enjoyed their reaction.

"Well, mother. It's been a while" she purred. Her mother hardened and her father stood on his paws.

"Go away" he growled. Darkheart chuckled from her branch.

"And who's going to make me?" she asked. "You?" she laughed. Dustclaw narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, me" he snarled.

"Before you attempt to drive me away, which I assure you will not happen" she growled a little at the end to emphasis her point.

"Let me tell you something. Sit!" she ordered and as if he was against his own will, her father sat.

"Listen carefully father. Once upon a time, I was a kit. Now don't look so surprised you were there at my birth" she meowed calmly. Dustclaw bristled at her tone while Echodust just sat there regarding her with cool eyes.

"My mother, my horrible mother did not care for me, oh no she loved her other kits much more than the useless lump of fur that she called her daughter." Her mother let out a hiss and opened her mouth to say something but Darkheart continued as if nothing had happened. "So one day when her brother had said something wrong she hit him and her mother got angry so the little kit had to sleep on her own without her mother's _loving_ warmth or comfort" Darkheart had no idea when she had started to talk about herself in third person but she rambled on. "Her mother had told her that she was brave to sleep on her own and so the black kit was pushed out of the nest for good, never to feel warmth again. She was thought to of turned away from her family but it was the opposite, her family turned away from her" She spat the words out. "But then she got a mentor who offered her friendship, stupidly the cat got to close to her mentor and when she left she was crushed, she loved her like a kit should love a sister and she knew that her mentor loved her right back. It was love that the black cat had never felt before so she embraced it. Another cat was also her friend, a kind old elder, but she left for StarClan and the black cat was left all on her own in a world in which her own _mother_ didn't care for her. She was exiled from her home, the place that she grew up in for something she didn't do and now…" she meowed ending her rant. "Now look where she is, she is talking to her parents, the same that discarded her and tossed her aside like a piece of prey, no wait even prey has more worth than me according to you _mother_" finally she fell silent and stared at her mother with cold eyes. Echodust looked up at Darkheart, her mouth opened and closed wordlessly.

Even her father had nothing to say to her. Darkheart flexed her claws and coiled her muscles with the intent to spring.

"I never loved you, I tried but I never could, but you don't understand." Her mother whispered. Darkheart ignored her and leaped from the tree landing in front of the two cats. She started to circle around them passing a patch of long grass. Her ears swivelled round catching the faint sound of breathing. She paused to listen more closely but it had faded. However the wind was on her side and the smell it carried confirmed her suspicions. She smiled and continued her circle before stopping at the point she had started at. She had no clue to why she did that but it had been useful.

"So mother, father…" she purred. "How's life treating you" She could have laughed at the expressions on their faces but she had to maintain concentration. She crouched down preparing to jump.

"No answer? Okay then, how's Tinystorm? She was the only one to even acknowledge me." She asked, trying to distract them, it did not work, her father mirrored her crouch.

"I take it she's alright then? Even after I attacked her?" she questioned. Her mother's eyes flared up at the mention of the night she was going to kill Tinystorm. Darkheart tensed, as did her father. Her eyes lit up and she felt grin spread over her face. Quickly she struck out with her claws sheathed at her father's front legs, keeping low to the ground. As she expected her father retaliated, using the same move. She was ready and pushed off the earth, flying over her father and landing on the lump that was hiding in the bush. With no hesitation she gripped the cat with her back claws and swiped her claws over its ears. Blood trickled down and into the cat's eyes blinding it. Darkheart stretched her neck and gripped its ear tugging it firmly. The cat let out a painful yowl and its moves turned desperate as it tried to chuck Darkheart off. It succeeded but Darkheart still had its ear in her jaws and as she was thrown off its ear came off with her. The cat shrieked in agony as it turned to Darkheart hissing with anger. Flicking the blood of its face she ran at her. Darkheart smiled and sidestepped, not wanting to do anymore damage to the cat than needed. She had already deafened the cat in one ear she was sure. The cat was familiar to Darkheart and the name was on the tip of her tongue but she could not grasp it.

The cat charged again and again Darkheart dodged it. Her parents crashed through the grass and Darkheart snorted. _Took them long enough_ she thought. She looked at her mother and then at her father. She turned tail and fled she ran to the nearest tree and hopped up it. She rested on branch that overlooked her parents. For some reason they were apologizing.

"Are you alright Sagewind?" Echodust asked. _Sagewind_…_ no wonder she was familiar_. _She's Raggedwhisker's sister_. She braced herself for the accustomed feeling that came with his name, but there was none, she was over him, completely over him, she smiled.

"Oh Sagewind, I'm so sorry this happened to you, so sorry. This would never have happened if you had not come with us. I have no idea why she went for you instead of us. I gave birth to her, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry" her mother rambled without a pause for breath. Sagewind touched Echodust with her tail.

"It's fine honestly, I need to get to Tinystorm though, I'm having trouble hearing out of it" she meowed gently. Echodust nodded and led Sagewind away. Her father stayed behind and looked around.

"You will pay for the pain and damage you have done to our Clan" he growled softly before following after his mate. Darkheart rolled her eyes. If she had a piece of prey for every time she had someone threaten her, she would never go hungry. Checking that they had left she returned to the ground, mouth open.

She trotted onwards, the opposite direction of the Clan's camp enjoying the blissful silence.

_Spoke too soon_ voice one giggled.

"Go away" she growled and the voice went quiet.

She ended up at the old oak and sat down, closing her eyes she relished in the golden sun. She felt eyes on her but when she looked around she couldn't see anyone.

_Darkheart_… a familiar voice whispered. Her head whipped round trying to find the source.

"Darkheart"

She turned around and let out a squeak of joy when she saw who it was.

"Oh Ravenfrost, I've missed you so much" she rushed towards the elder and tried to touch her, but her paw went right through her.

"I am only visiting Darkheart, I cannot stay here forever, I live in StarClan now" Darkheart stepped back and nodded.

"What do you want?" she asked curiously. Ravenfrost sighed and muttered something under her breath.

"They sent _me _here because they thought I could persuade you, but no one can. You're far too independent." She chuckled; Darkheart said nothing but motioned for her to go on.

"I love you very much Darkheart, but what you are doing is wrong, very wrong and you need to stop" Ravenfrost let the words sink in before she continued.

"You need to stop, stop killing, stop injuring, and stop all this. You're hurting no one but yourself" Darkheart shook her head.

"I thought you would understand, you of all people-"

"But I do understand-"

"No, you don't or you wouldn't come down here and tell me to stop, you're just like everybody else" Darkheart looked away from her.

"Look at me Darkheart" she meowed firmly. Darkheart stayed as she was; refusing to turn to the elder she had loved so much.

"I said look at me" Ravenfrost growled. Reluctantly she turned so that she was looking Ravenfrost in the eyes.

"I understand, but you need to stop, I understand why you would want to hurt these cats like they hurt you, but it will just make things worse. You. Need. To. Stop."

Darkheart stayed silent, glaring at Ravenfrost.

"No one understands, no one has gone through what I have gone through, no one. So don't say you understand when you don't"

"But-"

"No, Ravenfrost, just stop, you can't tell me to stop what I am doing until you, yourself have experienced what I have and then told me that you do not want to hurt the same cats that hurt you. You died because Tinystorm didn't pay enough attention to you, don't you hate her" She pleaded. Ravenfrost thought for a moment before replying.

"I was my time to go, Tinystorm couldn't save me, no one could" she meowed sadly. Darkheart resisted the urge to comfort her.

"I can't stop, they deserve pain, they deserve to die, they- they-"

"Listen to yourself" Ravenfrost snarled, growing impatient. "Can't you hear what you are saying, can't you tell what utter nonsense you are saying, they hurt you, but you should have been strong enough to hold yourself back, you let the hate take over. Don't you remember the innocent kit that came into my den and asked for stories" her voice grew softer "or the apprentice that help out the elders out of kindness. Where did _that_ cat go, what happen to her? Where is she?"

Ravenfrost's words brought back painful memories and she closed her eyes allowing visions of the past to flare up.

"She died, she didn't survive the exile. I did" she meowed finally, standing up taller and opening her eyes, knowing that they held no emotion.

"I see…" Ravenfrost murmured. "I thought that by seeing me you would see sense, I know now that nothing can. The cat that I knew, the cat that I _loved,_ is gone. All that I can say now is stop, please, if not for the sake of the Clan do it for me, do it for Sunleaves" Darkheart shook her head slowly, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "But I will not stop until they have paid for what they have done" She looked back up but Ravenfrost had gone. She tried to stop the sob that was building up but she couldn't. Lying on the floor, she curled up and let the pain and memories overwhelm her.

"I thought you would understand" she whispered to the stars. "I'm sorry Ravenfrost…"

* * *

**The next chapter should be up quicker than this one but I can't promise it.**

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hope you enjoy...?**

**Reviews**

**AvatarCat13: Hmm gonna have to wait for that one ;)**

**StingyNachos: Who doesn't like evil kits?**

**Blue: aww thanks 3**

**Funnybunny: Meh she has another one...**

**Flamewing: Really? thanks.**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

Chapter 18

"Smokekit, from this day forward until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Smokepaw, and I shall teach you to the best of my abilities" Darkheart leaned down to touch noses with Smokepaw who was looking as if he was going to burst with excitement at any moment. His siblings sat to the side, having already received their new names. She stood in front of them, tail lashing from side to side unable to control her own excitement.

"So, who wants to see the hunting grounds?" The apprentices squealed their replies and bounded towards the entrance but a growl from Darkheart stopped them. They turned and sat down waiting expectantly for her to speak.

"Now children, I will go out first to see if it is safe then you can follow me. I want you to stay close to me in case _they_ find you" she meowed; the apprentices nodded and grew solemn at the mention of the other cats. Darkheart edged out of the exit looking side to side and sniffing the air, when she was sure that no one was there she called to the newly made apprentices to follow. They came out cautiously.

"Sniff the air" she instructed. The three of them did as they were told.

"What do you smell" she asked.

"Nothing" Firepaw answered first. "Only the forest, no other cats" Darkheart nodded.

"Well done" Smokepaw and Hawkpaw glared at their sister who shot them a smug look. Darkheart plodded off towards the clan border, and motioned for them to follow her with her tail. She quickened her pace and she could hear the three young cats panting behind her, chuckling at their weakness. Darkheart paused suddenly causing Hawkpaw, the leading cat to crash into her. He stood up quickly and froze at the sight of Darkheart.

She pushed the apprentices into the nearest fern bush and told them to be quiet. Not one of them moved as she backed away ready to face the intruder.

The strange cat came into view quickly; he was a muscular tom, with a boring brown pelt that was riddled with scars. His amber eyes glowed dangerously as they spotted her, his fur was missing from several places and as he bared his fangs she caught a glimpse of a row of sharp, yellowing teeth. He came closer, within kitten steps. His rancid breath made Darkheart gag, but she stood her ground, her claws inching out.

"Hey, a pretty cat like you shouldn't be out in the woods like these, they're dangerous monsters out here and we wouldn't want something to happen to you, now would we?" he meowed charmingly, stroking her face with his tail. Darkheart fought the urge to grab his tail between her teeth and rip it off, but she refrained herself… just.

"There are some terrible monsters in these woods" she replied, agreeing with him, he let out a wheezy chuckle and Darkheart bared her fangs.

"Me being one of them"

The brown cat just laughed even harder at her words and it ruffled her pelt, she didn't like being made fun of. _Kill him and be done with it _voice one spoke up.

_What has he ever done to you_? Voice two countered. Darkheart shut them out and focused on the tom.

"If you don't leave now, I will make you, and believe me. You don't want that" she meowed as threateningly as she could, but the tom's bravery and cockiness was annoying her.

"I think I can handle it, now why don't _you_ leave?" he replied, equally as fiercely.

"I don't think I can do that" she answered smoothly. The tom looked at her sizing her up and prepared to attack when something caught his attention. He grinned as her stalked towards the bush that the apprentices where hiding in but Darkheart, using his momentarily distraction flew towards him, claws outstretched.

They pierced deep into his skin, letting blood flow out. The tom turned around and tried to bat her away but she clung on. The tom gave up and rolled to the floor, Darkheart jumped up and struck out quickly to his exposed underbelly. The brown cat let out a cry of pain and jumped up, eyes blazing with anger.

"You'll pay for that, pretty" he spat, and started to rain blows down on her, Darkheart dodged as quickly as she could but he still managed to hit her. One blow sent her tumbling to the ground with a small scratch on her muzzle and the stranger towered over her, ready to deal the killing blow, but just as her brought his paw down he turned around and missed her. Standing behind the tom was Firepaw, clutching his tail with all her might. He swung round and hit Firepaw, hard. She flew off his tail and landed on the ground far away, barely moving, but a tail twitch told her that she was still alive. Darkheart let out a sigh of relief and started to run around the tom, quickly nipping in to give him deep wounds. Eventually, he couldn't keep up and he lunged for her, trying to stop her but she dodged nimbly and when he rushed past her she jumped on his shoulders and started to claw at his back. Blood matted his fur and he collapsed under her. She put her muzzle to his ear, breathing softly.

"You never told me your name" she growled. He spat into the ground and tried to face her, but Darkheart kept her paw firmly on his neck.

"Does it even matter?" he asked, annoyed. Darkheart nodded and lent on his neck, applying more even pressure.

"Okay, okay, my name's Scratch" he meowed gruffly.

"Well, _Scratch_, if I ever see you here again…" she ended, leaving the threat hanging in the air. Scratch nodded quickly, as well as he could with a paw at his neck and Darkheart jumped off him, as soon as the pressure was gone he ran off as fast as he could, heading for the Clan's territory. She watched him until he disappeared and then ran to Firepaw. She was breathing and looked as if she had just been knocked out. She let out another shaky sigh and beckoned to the other apprentices to come over. They emerged from the bush with their tails between their legs and not meeting her eyes.

"Is she alright?" Hawkpaw asked timidly. Darkheart nodded angrily.

"No thanks to you guys" She snapped. Both toms lowered to the ground.

"We didn't know what to do" Smokepaw whined.

"She was there one heartbeat and gone the next, next thing we know. She's on the floor and the tom was gone"

"We are so sorry" they chorused. Darkheart softened and gave up on being angry.

"Okay whatever; stay right here I'll be back soon" the two brothers nodded and laid beside their sister, keeping her warm. Checking that the tom was really gone she walked towards the nearest tree that had moss underneath. She collected the damp moss and brought it back to Firepaw and pressed it against her head. She awoke and blinked blurrily up at her. Darkheart smiled and helped her to her feet.

"You ok?" she asked her. Firepaw nodded.

"Did I do alright?" she meowed. Her siblings got up and congratulated her on her bravery while Darkheart licked her wounds.

"You did brilliant sis" Hawkpaw squeaked.

"Can you walk? I've still got to show you the rest of the hunting grounds"

"I think so" she replied.

* * *

"This is the Clan's border. If you go over there, you will either be with me or I have complete trust in you that you will not be found, which won't be until you are warriors" the apprentices nodded and Darkheart continued. "Now, does anyone know how to correctly hide their scent?"

Hawkpaw and Smokepaw shook their heads but Firepaw nodded.

"You could go into water because you can't smell cats in the water" she piped up. Darkheart smiled.

"Well done, but that's only useful if you haven't already covered your scent. To hide your scent roll in fern leaves, the dew helps to mask you scent and with that technique you can climb trees to make sure you don't even touch the ground. This makes you almost impossible to detect unless the cats look up, but they never do" she laughed a little while the apprentices were nodding their head eagerly.

"Ok, cover your scent in that bush over there and we will go catch some prey." The young cats cheered and then ran back only to appear a moment later without any smell on them.

"Now, what can you smell?" She had asked once they were all lined up in front of her. They all sniffed the air and moved around slowly then Hawkpaw's face lit up.

"I've got something" he almost yelled. Darkheart and the others moved next to him and Darkheart smelt the musky scent of mouse and encouraged him to follow it, the mouse came into view quickly.

"Ok, now get into your crouch and move forward slowly and when you think you are close enough pounce and hit it or bite it on its neck, ok?" Hawkpaw nodded and Darkheart slipped away, around the mouse, opposite Hawkpaw. He dropped into his already practised crouch and advanced. A wrongly placed paw alerted the mouse and it darted away, but Darkheart was waiting and quickly killed it with a swift blow. She picked it up and gave it to Hawkpaw.

"Not bad for your first time" she praised. Hawkpaw glowed and picked up his prey.

"Okay, who's next?"

* * *

It was past sun high by the time all three apprentices had caught a piece of prey each. Firepaw's had been the neatest and she hadn't stopped talking about it. Darkheart led the three young cats back to their den.

"You stay here and eat while I go and get something to eat, okay?" The apprentices nodded and Darkheart slipped back out.

The cold breeze felt good on her face as she ran to the Clan's border. She slowed down as she crossed it, keeping her mouth open for scents. Suddenly a force hit her off her feet. She fell to the floor winded and unable to get up. Her brother loomed over her, his breath warming her fur.

"I told you it was just luck" he chuckled. Darkheart slowed her breathing and tried not to move.

"What, cat got your tongue?" he let out a booming laugh and Darkheart prepared her move, she waited until he had almost turned around and then she struck. She hit him in his rump, letting blood out and then she sprinted. She pushed her legs as hard as she could. She could hear her brother giving chase, but soon his footfalls faded until she could no longer hear them.

_Why didn't you kill him_? Voice one asked. Darkheart paused. _Why _didn't_ she kill him_? She blamed it on the cats waiting for her and then shook the thought away.

Swiftly, she shimmied up the nearest tree and let her pulse return to normal. She listened for her brother but heard nothing.

Cautiously she edged her way back down the tree, senses alert. When she was sure it was safe, she started to run at a steady pace to the border but slowed down when she caught the smell of a squirrel. She moved into her crouch and quickly killed it. Picking it up she ran the rest of the way back.

The three cats were awake and waiting for her as she squeezed through the hole.

"Sorry, I couldn't find anything" she mumbled around her prey. The sibling nodded in unison and Darkheart put the prey down and started to eat.

"Now that we are apprentices…" Firepaw started.

"We were wondering…" Hawkpaw continued.

"Whether we could…" Smokepaw meowed. Darkheart looked up at the three cats.

"What do you want" she asked bluntly.

"Battle training" they blurted out together. Darkheart felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Of course" she purred. "In the morning though, it's getting dark" she said, the apprentices looked up and the groaned. They started to complain but Darkheart growled at them.

"In the morning, or not at all"

They grew quiet and waited until she had finished her meal before they spoke again.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Hawkpaw asked. Darkheart swept the remains of her bones to the side and plodded into the cave.

"There is some spare moss in the corner but only enough for two nests so one of you will have to sleep with me for tonight." Firepaw jumped up.

"I don't mind sleeping with you, I will make my nest tomorrow" Darkheart nodded and felt her way to her nest. She listened to the brothers scuffling and quiet arguments as they tried to make their nests eventually they were silent and soon after soft snoring filled the cave. Darkheart felt Firepaw snuggle up to her, and let out a small sigh. Resting her head on her paws Darkheart fell asleep.

* * *

A paw prodded her awake and the three apprentices were staring down at her, reminding her of their first night with her. She let out a small growl and the cat shuffled backwards quickly. Darkheart jumped up and batted Hawkpaw gently before he could move away.

"First rule of battle training, stay alert." Hawkpaw nodded and Darkheart trotted out into the sunlight with the young cats following. She walked them outside and made them line up in front of her.

"Okay, Firepaw attack me" she meowed. She watched the small cat judge the distance and then leap at her. Darkheart sidestepped and hit her away easily.

"You're a small cat; you can't just attack like that. You got to plan it out, try to guess what my move will be, now attack!" She had barely finished speaking when Firepaw ran at her, Darkheart sighed and stepped to the side again only to be caught by surprised when the younger cat twisted on her paws and quickly jumped at her. Darkheart swiftly dropped to the ground and Firepaw flew over her, landing in the brambles that shielded them. She crawled out, glaring at her brothers who were trying to stifle their laughter.

"You try it then" she growled as she walked past them and then sat down trying to get the thorns out of her pelt.

"Okay, Hawkpaw, you're next" The tom stood level with Darkheart's shoulder as he charged at her. Getting bored, she turned and let him run headfirst into her side. He fell to the ground, dizzy.

"Look, Hawkpaw" she started, growing impatient. "You're big, but not that big, yet. When you are bigger, that would work on a smaller cat. Now get up and let your brother try. The same goes for you Smokepaw, you can't just run at me, plan your moves first" Smokepaw nodded and took Hawkpaw's place in front of Darkheart. He stood their staring at her for a long time before he made his move, he ran towards her, moving side to side. Darkheart tensed and waited for him to come closer before she hit out with her paw, he tried to dodge but was too slow and Darkheart caught him on his muzzle, unbalancing him and causing him to trip up and hit the ground. His sister quickly moved in front of him.

"Let me try again"

Darkheart took a step backwards, and Smokepaw scrambled away to wait with his brother.

"Attack" Darkheart commanded. Firepaw ran at and leapt into the air. Darkheart sighed and dropped to the ground, hearing a thump that indicated Firepaw had landed. A tug on her tail surprised her and she whipped round, yanking it out of Firepaw's mouth. She hit out a paw, aiming for her head but she ducked and Darkheart only got her ears. Growling, she pounced on the smaller cat, trapping her. Firepaw let out a squeak and Darkheart released her.

"Well done Firepaw" she meowed, nodding. Firepaw glowed and her brothers scowled at her.

"Okay, enough of that, I'm going to teach you a few moves that you could use, okay?" The three apprentices nodded.

"Good Hawkpaw" she praised as he demonstrated the move that they had been learning. "That's the best so far. Now we will continue the session in a moment but I need to tell you about StarClan and the Clan that I came from. The three cats stopped what they were doing and sat in front of her, eager to listen.

"StarClan are our ancestors. They look after us and keep us from doing wrong. They warn us of dangers and it is where we will go when we die. Every star in the sky is a cat, they are always watching you, and judge every move you make, whether it is good or bad." She glanced upwards.

"So we will be stars when we die?" Firepaw asked. Darkheart nodded.

"I bet you three will be the brightest in the sky"

"What about you?" Smokepaw questioned.

"I don't know" she murmured, the four cats fell into an awkward silence.

"What did you want to tell us about the Clan?" Firepaw meowed quickly and Darkheart shot her a grateful look.

"I wanted to tell you about my life. My parents weren't the loving type; they even admitted they hated me. I had two sisters and a brother, Tinystorm, Lionfang and Swallowshine now. My sisters were alright when I was young but my brother, he hated me since birth and I had no idea why. One day he sent me off the edge and I attacked him, my parents went berserk and I had to sleep out of the nest from that day onwards."

"That's awful, I would hate to not be loved" Firepaw whispered.

"It wasn't too bad, I was friends with an elder, and in a way she was like a mother to me. She told me stories and it was a chance to get away from my family. Now when I was an apprentice, I got what I thought at the time, was the worst mentor. She was, in fact, great. We had a lot of fun, but she couldn't really teach me so I used to watch the training sessions from afar, and practise hunting on my own, but she was like a sister to me. Now I must admit I had a crush on this one tom, but he never noticed me, he always ignored me and eventually he became mates with my sister, but that is a story for another day."

"Wait so you liked Raggedwhisker?" Firepaw giggled, Darkheart cuffed her gently round the head.

"Yes, now where was I?"

"You were an apprentice" Hawkpaw spoke up.

"Ah yes, so my mentor finally tried to teach me fighting after about two moons of training and I beat her, she was surprised and let me spar against my sister, Swallowshine. I won against her, then my brother tried to beat me but I won again. They all called it luck, and that he wasn't warmed up yet, but my mentor told me to ignore them and carry on."

"Wait, so you beat him and he couldn't stand being beaten?" Darkheart nodded.

"He was a sore loser at best, we were made warriors and I got the name Darkfur."

"That's a rubbish name, I hope I get something cool like Smoke-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before his sister pushed him roughly.

"Shut up" she growled.

"As I was saying, I got possibly the worst name in history, but I continued. Not long after, my beloved friend, Ravenfrost died because Tinystorm, my sister, was careless. To make matters worse the second day of being a warrior my mentor ran away. I cared for nothing in the clan. They hated me and I hated them but I was happy to stay with them until my brother had to ruin it for me. He made me attack him but I couldn't be exiled yet because I was pregnant with you. So they waited until I had you before they kicked me out. You know the rest"

"Why tell us this?" Smokepaw asked her.

"So you can know what that clan has done wrong, how they have hurt me and why we are going to hurt them"

"What-" He started but Firepaw cut him off.

"Darkheart…" Firepaw whispered. "Who is our father?"

"Your father" Darkheart echoed. _Why hadn't she thought of this? StarClan help me_.

_Make up a name… Quickly _Voice one hissed.

"Yes, our father and where is he?" All the kits waited for the answer, fixing her with three pairs of eyes.

"You're father…" _Might as well make him glorious_ "Was a brave cat, he fought all kinds of creatures and never lost, except when he battled me" She flashed them a grin. "I beat him and he was furious, he tried again and again but still could not best me eventually we grew to be friends and then something more." She let out a soft sigh. "But there was this _thing_ and it attacked him, I tried to help but the creature was too strong and killed your father. He died protecting me and the unborn kits in my belly, he would be proud to see you now" The kits had listened in silence but now they muttered under their breath in awe.

"Thank you mother, for telling us this" Firepaw breathed.

"It was your right to know, what kind of cat your father was."

"But you didn't tell us his name" Smokepaw meowed.

"You're right I didn't, his name was Fang"

"He wasn't a Clan cat?" Hawkpaw asked confused.

"No, he wasn't" she agreed and then the group fell silent, thinking of the cat that she had portrayed as their father. Darkheart watched as the last rays of sun disappeared and the moon took its place.

"Now listen apprentices, now that it is dark I will teach you how to be silent" She thought she heard the growl of some cat's tummy. "And then we will go and have something to eat, it has been a tiring day today" The young cats nodded and Darkheart could sense their weariness.

_It will only make them stronger_ voice one reasoned.

_You will kill them if you push them too hard_ voice two argued. Darkheart considered the points and then decided that it would be for the best if she trained them now.

She led them out of the safety of the den and into the hungry darkness.

* * *

**As always reviews are appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Not much to say except i've been busy reading the Percy Jackson series and that ****_might_**** be the reason this is a little late...**

**Oh and we're nearly at 150 reviews! Thank you so much guys 3**

**Reviews**

**AvatarCat13: Maybe I should get them to play a few tricks and pranks ;)**

**Sunken of maple: No, neither could I**

**Blue: Thanks**

**StingyNachos: I had no plan for stopping :D**

**Amberleaf: I don't think I could write a book, I don't have the attention span, but I will continue this :)**

**Funnybunny: And i love writing them**

**Flamewing: We can be :)... you will find out soon enough... and yeah.**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

Chapter 19

Tinystorm kept looking at the leader's den, half expecting Mistystar to jump out and lead the battle right now. However no leader appeared but still Tinystorm could not stop looking at the den. She had been there, along with Dustclaw, Rockfall and Feathersong when Mistystar had announced that she wanted Darkheart dead and the only way to do it would be to launch an attack on where they thought she was staying. She had then chucked her out saying that now it was time to discuss tactics and that she should prepare and gather enough herbs to keep them going through the battle but instead of doing that she had started to pace outside the den, catching various words that made no sense to her.

Giving up she sighed and walked towards her den where Sagewind was waiting patiently for her.

"Sorry for the delay" she meowed. "Come in" Sagewind followed after and then laid down allowing Tinystorm to inspect the jagged remains of her ear. Silently thanking that Darkheart had stopped the assault after she had ripped the ear, anymore wounds and she probably wouldn't be alive, considering the savage way it had been torn off. After she had change the dressing on her ear she moved to her back which was pricked with numerous claw marks but none dangerous, even if they were painful. The obvious attack on her ears confused Tinystorm because Darkheart preferred to go for the more painful and life threatening attacks. She sent Sagewind on her way still thinking about her ears.

She counted her herbs and found that they were low on various different ones. She needed to go and collect herbs but she also needed someone's help, she wouldn't be able to carry enough back. She thought to ask for an apprentice and then remembered with a pang of sadness that there were no apprentices or kits because Darkheart had taken them. She spotted her brother emerge from the warrior den and trotted over to him.

"Lionfang"

"Tinystorm" They stood awkwardly for a moment more before Tinystorm broke the silence.

"I need you to come with me to collect herbs." Lionfang looked at her incredulously.

"Me? Collect flowers?" he let out a loud chuckle.

"Yes, I need someone strong to protect me because Darkheart would not hesitate to kill a medicine cat. So again I ask you, please can you come with me" Lionfang thought for a moment.

"I suppose I will, my talents would be much more needed fighting Darkheart, if I must, than readying the camp for the battle." She must have looked surprised at his knowledge because he continued. "Father told me, he said I needed to get more training in." Tinystorm nodded and then started to walk to the entrance with Lionfang trailing behind, alert for any sign of danger.

* * *

They arrived at the old oak and Tinystorm sent Lionfang away to collect spider webs in the logs that had fallen down. Once he was out of sight she breathed a sigh of relief. Here she could be alone with her thoughts and with Lionfang protecting her she felt safe. She tried not to dwell on the fact that Darkheart had beaten him when they were apprentices. Lionfang was better now, but then there was the possibly that Darkheart had improved as well. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a shadow move but when she concentrated on the spot she couldn't detect anything. She blamed it on her nervousness but when she looked away she felt eyes on her, and again when she turned she saw nothing. Growing angry she called out Darkheart's name and not moments later she appeared out of the shadows walking towards her and stopped when she was no more than a mouse length away.

"Hello dear sister, what is it that you want?" Tinystorm started at her trying to gauge her intention and when, not if, she would attack. Darkheart sat down with her tail round her paws.

"If I had planned to attack you, would I not attack you when you were looking away and kill you quickly and easily?" she asked.

"No" Tinystorm spoke with such conviction that Darkheart looked surprised. "You never liked things easy, and if you wanted to be dishonourable you would have killed me while I slept in Moon clearing"

"Good point, but I would never kill a cat that was sleeping, that is the lowest of the low and besides I could end your life right now and it would be as easy as killing you while you sleep" The truth in her words scared Tinystorm but she tried not to let it show.

"So sister, what did you want me for?" When Tinystorm did not answer she rolled on her back and looked up to the sun as did Tinystorm.

"Tinystorm" Darkheart meowed causing Tinystorm to look at her. "I never asked for this life, I was given it. If I could I would change parts of my life, the parts that I did wrong but still I would have ended up angry and cats would be hurt. It was not just me that made my life the way it was Tinystorm. It was others as well" Darkheart rolled back onto her stomach, sat up and looked her in the eye. Her ice blue eyes held a misery that almost caused her to break down and weep but she held it back. Finally she understood why Darkheart had done those things, yet they were still wrong. She tried to speak but words failed her. Darkheart moved her eyes away from Tinystorm and glanced at a log.

"Darkheart…" she whispered, suddenly filled with the urgency to tell her of the battle. She instantly regretted it because when Darkheart turned around her eyes burned with fire and her body was tense. She shut her mouth, refusing to speak anymore.

"What?" she growled when Tinystorm didn't respond she stalked closer. Fearing for her life she spoke of how Mistystar was planning a battle. Darkheart stopped and looked around nervously.

"When?" Tinystorm shrugged her shoulders and Darkheart continued looking around the clearing. It was as close as being scared she had seen her and it unnerved her.

"Well Tinystorm, if it comes to battle. I promise that I will not hurt you"

"Why?"

"Consider it my gift to you for telling me of the battle" Tinystorm nodded her thanks.

Darkheart swept her eyes round her one last time before starting to leave when a ferocious yell erupted from the trees, scaring away the birds that frantically fluttered away. Lionfang charged out of his hiding place, straight toward Darkheart. Tinystorm allowed herself a sigh of relief when Darkheart ran away. Lionfang did not chase her; instead he stood in front of Tinystorm, glaring at her. Roughly he shoved her towards camp, not saying anything. Tinystorm knew he had heard her speak of the battle but what surprised her was that she did not regret it. She knew she was going to be punished but she didn't care. She glanced back at Lionfang, he was close on her heels, too close for Tinystorm to try and escape because he would be on her before she had even moved a mouse length.

They arrived at camp quickly where she was passed to Dustclaw who guarded her and prevented a means of escape. Lionfang disappeared into Mistystar's den. They were in there for what seemed like moons then Lionfang emerged from the darkness, shot her a hateful glance and motioned for her to come over. Escorted by Dustclaw Tinystorm made her way to the den. She swallowed as she neared the entrance a pit of dread grew in her stomach as she thought about what she had done. They could have beaten her, gotten rid of her, stopped the pain but she had to ruin all that by telling her of the plans. Why did she do it? Why did she warn Darkheart? They entered and Tinystorm tried to stop the rising fear but to no avail. What if she was exiled? Where would she go? She allowed herself a wry smile. _No wonder Darkheart looked so panicked when she left_. Fear gripped Tinystorm and she felt pressure on her ears. Mistystream glanced at Dustclaw and Lionfang and started to move her mouth, noise reached her but she couldn't decipher the words, it was as if she was underwater. Lionfang and Dustclaw started to protest to whatever Mistystream was saying but eventually they stopped and moved outside. Mistystream turned her emerald eyes on Tinystorm and for a moment she could move, then Mistystream opened her mouth saying something. She tried her best to hear her, but she couldn't and the fear grew. _What if she seemed as if she no longer cared_? In an act of desperation she jumped up and ran towards the wall and before she or Mistystar could stop herself she crashed headfirst into the wall. Pain erupted from her head and the world swayed before her. She saw the ground rush up as she collapsed onto the floor.

She woke up with her head pounding and voices arguing, she thanked StarClan that she had her hearing back.

"…Lets just kill her now" she recognised her brother's voice and felt betrayed, he was her brother. Family was supposed to support you no matter what.

"…Rather...die…reason" Mistystar's voice was quieter and Tinystorm could only hear part of what she said. Then she heard footsteps coming in her direction and quickly closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing as well but it did not work because her brother said.

"She's awake" Tinystorm dropped all pretences and opened her eyes to look at the leader and her brother. Mistystar quickly shooed Lionfang away and helped Tinystorm stand up.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked. Tinystorm hesitated unsure whether to answer as to why she ran into a wall or spoke of their plans so she decided to tell her why she ran into the wall.

"I couldn't hear anything, I panicked and ran into the wall but my hearing has returned but before it was like I was trying to hear through water." She let out an involuntary shiver. "It was horrible" Mistystar nodded accepting her explanation.

"Now, Lionfang told me that you told Darkheart our battle plans. That wasn't a very smart move" She placed a paw forward, coming closer to Tinystorm.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked again. Tinystorm gulped trying to stifle the instinct to run.

"You don't understand" she whispered. "You didn't see her, how she felt, how she looked, you don't understand…" Mistystar paused.

"I don't care anymore, nothing you can say will change my decision. Come!" Tinystorm trailed after her into the harsh sunlight. Lionfang was waiting outside and Mistystar let him lead her away to stand at the bottom of the rock while she called the clan to attention. Cats gathered around the leader, eyeing her suspiciously. Mistystar explained to them what Tinystorm had done and during that Tinystorm had time to think of all the things that could happen to her, all of which were horrible. When the time came to know of her punishment she stood up taller and meet all of the cat's eyes. They all, except from her parents, glared at her accusingly.

"We cannot exile her like her sister as she is the only Medicine cat and we have no kits or apprentices that she could train. However she will not be allowed out of camp unless I say so and she is accompanied by a guard _and_" Tinystorm grimaced. _How could it get worse_?

"As part of our training you may each spar with her to improve her own skill and yours. The only difference will be that you will be able to use claws but you are not to kill her" she growled. The cats looked at her and smiled savagely. _This, this is how it can get worse_.

"You may begin" Mistystar announced. The cats lined up in front of her at the front of which was Sagewind. Her eyes burned with a hatred that Tinystorm had hardly seen in any cat let alone Sagewind, whom she had just treated a while ago. Sagewind unsheathed her claws and swallowing her fear she did the same. No sooner had her claws slid out than Sagewind attacked. It took Tinystorm a moment to realise what was happening and in that brief time Sagewind had struck her two times, both on the muzzle leaving stinging blows. Tinystorm tried to hit Sagewind back but the fluffy she-cat was too quick for her and every time she struck out her paw, she hit air. She tried not to get too annoyed but she couldn't help herself. She tried for another time but Sagewind dodged it again and hit her from behind causing her to lose balance and topple over only to have Sagewind jump on her and declare her victory.

She was quickly shooed away, only to have Swallowshine take her place. Her sister looked angry but not full of hate and that gave Tinystorm a flare of hope. She stood up on wobbly legs, trying to ignore the pain of her wounds. Swallowshine gave her little time to attack. Over and over she batted, poked, scratched at her until she collapsed. Her sister gave her an apologetic glace before she moved away. Raggedwhisker was next and Tinystorm groaned. Her sister's mate attacked her and quickly made her submit. Tinystorm was tiring quickly and all the cats that attacked her were fresh and full of energy. It wasn't fair. Soon she was hurting all over and the last cat came before her. It was Lionfang. Her brother regarded her with a cold indifference that made Tinystorm shiver. _It was him. He caused her pain. He could have kept quiet._ Using her silent anger as fuel she stood up and watched him for any sign of movement. His body tensed and so did Tinystorm. She hissed at him and bushed up her fur. He laughed a little.

"You think you can beat me?" he chuckled. Tinystorm shook her head.

"No, and I don't think I ever will, any way what's the glory in defeating a medicine cat that has had next to no training when you yourself have had many more moons than the ordinary cat."

Lionfang chuckled again. "The glory would be killing you because you sided with Darkheart." Tinystorm tried to stop the horror from rising up within. Here was a seasoned warrior threatening to kill her and she and no means of defending herself. Keeping the fear out of her voice she replied.

"Mistystar told you not to kill me" she was glad that her voice held no tremor.

"Come on Lionfang, beat her and let's get going" Raggedwhisker shouted.

"Yes, come on brother, come and beat me unless you think you can't." She knew it was dangerous to provoke him but she was tired and wanted to stop the pain however Lionfang had no intention of ending the sparing session too quickly. Tinystorm decided that if she wanted the fight to end quickly she would have to start it, breathing a deep breath she lunged forward leaping back in surprise as her claws tore through flesh.

Lionfang was equally surprised, even more so when blood started to drip. Using his distraction against him she attacked again, hitting him on his head drawing more blood. The crowd was stunned into silence. Letting loose an enraged snarl Lionfang turned quicker than Tinystorm would have thought possible and hit her square in the chest flinging her a fox-length away. The crowd cheered and Lionfang stalked forward. Tinystorm struggled to her feet but unable to move quickly enough. It was eerily similar to the night when Rabbitear had died but she tried not to think of it as she finally got to her feet only to be sent sprawling again by a back kick from Lionfang. Again the crowd roared and again Tinystorm tried to get to her feet. Lionfang advanced ever closer. She wobbled a bit and then let her anger build again. By the time Lionfang was upon her she was steady and ready to fight.

He struck out and by instinct Tinystorm ducked and Lionfang's paw sailed overhead. Tinystorm then let her instincts take over. She ducked and dodged nearly every one of Lionfang's attack. Though she made no move to attack back he looked frustrated.

"You have to fight back, Tinystorm. You can't evade me forever" It was then that Tinystorm hit out her paw and ripped through Lionfang's flesh on his chest she retracted her paw and gazed at the blood on her paw with a morbid curiosity. The fact that she had drew even more blood made him angry beyond belief and he threw paw after paw at her, without holding back. She had only managed to miss a few of the blows before she fell upon the ground breathing hard. Lionfang pinned her down his massive weight crushing the remaining air out of her lungs. Dustclaw quickly shoved Lionfang off her and sent her away to her den. There she applied a quick dressing to her wounds, lapped up some poppy seeds and fell into an uneasy sleep thinking of her sister.

* * *

**Erm, review?**


	21. Chapter 20

**This one is quite short, more of a filler really but yeah...**

**Reviews**

**Guest: That's good**

**AvatarCat13: Join Darkheart? hmm maybe.**

**Blue: haha :)**

**Sunken of Maple: I don't have clue, tell me if you find out.**

**Miss2lazytologin: Thanks.**

**TheDoctorInCamelot: Nah she's not that nice**

**Amberleaf2000: Me either!**

**Purplesunrisedragon: Oh I think he will ;)**

**Flamewing: haha thats fine let it all out and yeah I'll have a look at your stories when you make them :)... I had finished the books when I published the last chapter. I watched both films and then was like 'oh well the film's good lets read the books' They we're both good but the book is always better :D**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

Chapter 20

Tinystorm lay on the grass panting, Honeysplash stood over her and then was quickly shooed away and other cat took her place and Darkheart filled with dread. Lionfang stood in front of the weakened Tinystorm. Her claws gripped the bark to prevent herself from going down and killing Lionfang herself. He hit her and she went flying through the air like a bird. The cats surrounding them cheered and Darkheart felt disgusted. Her sister flew through the air the second time and it was through will power and reasoning alone that kept her upon the branch. If she was to go down there, she could probably take down Lionfang and a couple others before they realised what was happening and then they would over power her and Tinystorm would be in the same situation as she was now, if not, worse.

She would bide her time and strike when it would be most effective. She smiled a grim smile, if her sister could last that long. Tinystorm scored a blow on Lionfang which surprised her as much as it did him. When he turned she saw the wound and knew that it would scar. Silently she cheered her sister on but Lionfang had pinned her down and there was nothing she could do. Her father shoved Lionfang off of her and she stood up and made her way slowly to her den.

A voice made her change her direction of view. Mistystar was sat on the rock and had watched the whole thing with an amused expression. Darkheart curled her lip. _How can she watch cats as they tore her sister apart_?

_It was no different than what you did_ voice two stated. Darkheart growled at it. _That was different_.

_How_? Darkheart paused. _It just is, they deserved to be punished._

_And Tinystorm didn't? She gave you valuable information and now look where it has gotten her._

"Shut up, shut up. Shut up!" She snarled and the voice went silent though Darkheart could still sense it was waiting for her to slip up so that it may point it out.

"…Continue this until I think that she has improved her skills and…Clan dismissed" Mistystar finished what she was saying and jumped down. She spoke to Dustclaw and he hurried away only to reappear a moment later with Feathersong and Rockfall. They walked out of camp as one, Rockfall and Feathersong flanking her. Grinning Darkheart followed after them.

They were walking along the river when Darkheart saw her chance; Mistystream had fallen behind a bit. Not by much but enough. She slithered up beside the leader and whispered her name in her ear. Puzzled Mistystar paused but it was long enough for Darkheart to pounce and hold her head to the ground. Fortunately they had chosen a rather mossy place to patrol and it was this moss that prevented Mistystar from speaking.

"Now we don't want you to alert the others do we?" she asked in a honey sweet voice. Mistystar tried to swivel her head but she couldn't, even so Darkheart could tell that she was glaring.

"There's a good cat, we don't want any trouble now do we?" She applied more pressure on her neck and Mistystar quickly shook her head as much as Darkheart would allow.

"Now I'm going to let you up so we can have a nice little chat however if you attack me or call for Rockfall and Feathersong I _will_ and can kill you so don't try anything. Don't even think about your lives as an advantage because I will take you out first then Rockfall, then Feathersong and then I will return to you. Now give me a nod to show you agree." Struggling Mistystar nodded and Darkheart eased off of her, tensed and waiting to attack. Trying to retain some dignity Mistystar sat up and as Darkheart had guessed was glaring at her.

"I saw what you did" If Mistystar was surprised then she didn't show it.

"Then you know _why _I did it" Darkheart bristled.

"She was defenceless"

"She deserved it"

"No she didn't"

"Yes she did and why do you care so much?" Mistystream inquired, genuinely curious.

"It doesn't matter; just stop what you are doing before I stop it" Mistystar let out a short laugh.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Easily" Darkheart replied silkily, moving forward fluidly. Mistystar didn't move but Darkheart could smell the fear from her pelt. She opened her mouth as if to scream but thought the better of it and clamped her mouth closed again.

"Now, will you hurt Tinystorm again?" Mistystar shook her head. "Out loud" she demanded. Mistystar growled but Darkheart stood her ground.

"Ok, I won't hurt her anymore as long as you don't attack us any more" Darkheart considered it for a moment before she felt a grin spread on her face.

"Deal" She meowed, and then quickly sprinted away, hearing Mistystar's scream as she escaped. Climbing up the nearest tree she watched as Feathersong ran beneath her fighting the urge to jump down and kill her right then. She stared after her longingly but waited until she was sure that no one was near her to swiftly return to the floor.

* * *

"Now I want you both to attack each other" She said pointing to Firepaw and Hawkpaw. They nodded and faced each other. Darkheart motioned for Smokepaw to sit beside her

"Tell what they do right and wrong and how they can both improve when they have finished" Smokepaw nodded and gazed intently at the two cats.

"Begin"

Hawkpaw charged at Firepaw as soon as she had started the word. Unsurprised, Firepaw dodged to the side and raked her paw down her brother's side. Growling he turned around and hit at her but again she evaded his attack and batted at his two back paws making him unbalanced. Seizing her chance Firepaw knocked him over and tried to pin him down by her weight but Hawkpaw being bigger than her he jumped up, flinging Firepaw away and then holding her down unable to get away she glared up at him until Darkheart told him to get off of her.

"Smokepaw?"

"Firepaw was good until she tried to pin Hawkpaw down; he is much larger than her and as he showed us could easily get out of her hold. She should instead try to hold him by grabbing his throat or holding his neck. Smokepaw could try to be quicker and that is all I have got…" he ended rather disappointedly.

"Very good Smokepaw, did you two get all that?" they nodded enthusiastically.

"Good, now begin"

The fight played out very much the same way except that Firepaw was the victor, she held her brother's neck loosely and Darkheart had congratulated her on winning.

"Now this is another move you can use, listen closely Firepaw. I'm going to get Smokepaw to attack you and I'm going to see what you do. Then I will teach you the move that you are going to use. Got that?" Firepaw nodded quickly. Moving closer to Smokepaw she whispered to him the move that he was to use on Firepaw. He quickly faced Firepaw and struck out with a paw keeping so low to the ground that his belly brushed the grass. Firepaw jumped backwards and the tried to move closer to do a counter attack but she couldn't get near enough.

"Stop! Now that you know what he is going to do let me tell you what you are going to do" After telling Firepaw the move she let them spar again. Smokepaw used the move again and instead of jumping away, Firepaw jumped towards him, twisting in the air to try and land on her brother's back. She succeeded and gripped on, frozen Smokepaw did nothing.

"Think, Smokepaw what can you do to get rid of her?" The dark grey apprentice thought for a moment before trying to shake his sister off when it didn't work he dropped to the ground and rolled over causing Firepaw to jump off. She tensed ready to try again but Darkheart called for them to stop.

"Well done Firepaw but you are going to have to practice landing squarely on the cat's back. Smokepaw" she meowed turning to the young cat. "You did well, the best two moves to counter an attack like that is to roll on your back, like you did, or to balance on your hind legs but that is more complicated. Next time do the counter-move quicker"

"Ok, Darkheart" They replied in unison.

"Now let's have a bit of fun. You three against me" Grinning at each other they assumed their places around her and simultaneously advanced. Darkheart let out a soft growl that made Hawkpaw hesitate, using his weakness she singled him out and pounced. Smokepaw hit her flank in mid-air, knocking the breath out of her. They collapsed together and Darkheart pushed Smokepaw off of her only to have Firepaw hit at her repeatedly. She dodged the attacks and when the black apprentice started to tire she hit back out at her. She had only managed a couple of blows before Smokepaw and Hawkpaw pushed her back each attacking from different sides. Every time she would attack one the other would hit her. Giving up she ran forward and turned quickly so that both of the cats were in front of her. They pushed her back and Darkheart only realised her mistake when she felt her tail being tugged. Ripping it out of Firepaw's mouth she turned quickly and batted the small apprentice away. She turned back again just in time to evade an attack from Smokepaw. Darkheart dashed forward, keeping low to the ground and swiped at Smokepaw's feet causing him to topple. She held a paw to his neck and he fell limp. Darkheart jumped away from him keeping the remaining cats in sight. Hawkpaw ran at her while Firepaw tried to scoot round her side. Noticing her trick she hopped over Hawkpaw and faced Firepaw. The little cat tried to avoid her blows but Darkheart was too quick for her and soon she was on the floor like her brother. She fell limp and Darkheart twirled on her paws to face Hawkpaw. He stared at her and she stared back. He circled round her keeping his eyes on her the whole time. She turned her head to keep up with him. Once he was behind her she pretended to pause and in that moment she heard him push off the ground. She counted a heartbeat before she reacted. Dropping to the floor, Hawkpaw flew over her, landing in front of her muzzle, unbalanced. Hitting at his back paws the last cat fell to the ground.

"Ok I win. When you three can beat me as a team and last long enough against me I will give you your warrior names"

"Can we do it again?" Firepaw asked breathing heavily. Darkheart shook her head.

"Go and catch some prey. I will meet you at the den and be quick about it" They nodded and bounded away into the trees leaving Darkheart alone gazing after them.

* * *

**As always please review :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**This one is really quite short but don't worry i'll make the next one longer...hopefully**

**Reviews**

**Blue: I did review on your story didn't I? I can't remember but it was really good, keep it up :)**

**Guest: Thanks**

**AvatarCat13: Not for long... NO there isn't any other Clans, for me it's too complicated to add other Clans, maybe later but I don't know :/**

**Leader of the Wolves: Nah it's not insulting at all I do try and correct my mistakes but for some reason I find it easier to pick out mistakes in other stories rather than mine (I'm strange I know)**

**Guest: Yup, pretty much**

**Petaldawn: Aww thanks.**

**Flamewing: Thank you... About the other one I will probably do a rewrite of it sometime but not yet :)...You're in school! I've got two more weeks before I go back in :D**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Please Mistystar, I have to go." She pleaded "I haven't ever missed it and no one ever will. There will be dire consequences if I don't go. You have to let me" Mistystar was staring at her with cool eyes.

"If I let you, you will have to have cats to escort you to Moon clearing."

"As long as they don't come inside that will be fine"

"Why aren't they allowed inside" she asked sharply.

"There is no way for me to get out of that clearing except by the entrance, well I could scale the massive wall of brambles but that would leave me too injured to escape and plus only medicine cats are allowed in Moon clearing." Tinystorm replied coolly. "If you don't trust me, which I'm sure you don't, you can always chance it"

"Chance what?"

"Chance angering StarClan, now between you and me I don't think that our clan is in the best of positions to even consider taking a chance like that, but, it's your head" Mistystar bristled and anger flamed up in her eyes.

"Don't think you can trick me Tinystorm. You are too much like your sister than you think" This time it was Tinystorm's turn to get angry.

"What makes you say that" she spat. Mistystar advance closer and Tinystorm cowered away remembering who she was talking to you.

"Well then again, maybe not, your sister isn't a coward"

"How would you know, you barely talked to her" Tinystorm sneered but turned away when Mistystar meet her eyes.

"I met her." Tinystorm's eyes bulged with surprised. "I was on patrol and she attacked me, well I say attacked, rather kept hostage. She didn't _fight_ me she only asked that I didn't hurt you anymore. It puzzled me but I will keep to my word and _I_ won't hurt you however…" Mistystar smiled at her, a kind smiled to one who didn't know what to look for.

"You were saying how I was like Darkheart, how?" Tinystorm asked trying to change the subject. It worked because Mistystar stopped smiling and started to pace up and down in front of her, waving her tail about in the air.

"You both seem to think that everything will be handed to you just by asking for it." Tinystorm started to protest but Mistystar hit her with her tail.

"You may go to Moon clearing with Rockfall and Feathersong and they won't go inside but if you try to escape I will rip your throat out" Tinystorm nodded and allowed herself a small smile. Mistystar dismissed her and she walked out. The sun was just beginning to set and Tinystorm let out a sigh, she had gone in at sun high. Finding Feathersong and Rockfall she set out of camp with them flanking her, staring straight ahead ignoring her. Picking up the pace they jogged to the sacred ground. She told her guards that they were to wait outside. They didn't reply but they did go to either side of the hole and continued to gaze at something in front of them. Sighing she entered the clearing.

She swept her eyes around the clearing her heart almost stopped as she eyed an unmoving shadow beside the puddle. Cautiously she padded up to the shape and recognised it as Darkheart but she was sleeping. Gulping down her fear she gave her sister a prod and jumped away. Her sister stirred but didn't wake up; building up courage she poked her again, a little harder this time. Her sister yawned, showing rows of shiny, white and very pointy teeth. Opening her eyes a little Darkheart spotted Tinystorm at which point she jumped up and came closer to her. Scared Tinystorm glanced back which caused a quiet laugh from Darkheart.

"Don't think about it, I'm not here to hurt you and if you called them in here their deaths will be on you" her sister examined one of her claws but made no move to come closer, trusting her word she edged nearer.

"Why _are_ you here then?" Tinystorm asked. Darkheart looked up at her, her blue eyes boring into hers.

"I would like to know if you would consider leaving the clan to come with me" Darkheart blurted out and then looked back down at her paws and started to shuffle them as if she was embarrassed by her offer. Tinystorm was lost for words, here was her murdering sister asking her to leave with her, and being _embarrassed _by it! She let out a laugh from the incredulity of it and once she started she couldn't stop, she exploded into a fit of giggles. Darkheart looked at her sharply and narrowed her eyes.

"What's so funny" she hissed.

"You!" she managed to say between giggles, when Darkheart tensed up Tinystorm realised that it wasn't the cleverest thing that she could have said, sobering up she met Darkheart's narrowed gaze.

"No, Darkheart I'm sorry but I can't leave. They will be lost without me and Swallowshine is there" Darkheart bristled at the mention of their sister. "And if you wouldn't mind I would like to be left in peace" she meowed in her most polite tone.

"Don't mock me, _sister_" she spat, her eyes nothing but slits. "I should have never offered." Sensing that the meeting was going to take a turn for the worst she quickly changed tactic.

"No, I wouldn't dream of it" she soothed. "I would have taken your offer were it not for Swallowshine, mother and father."

"How can you stay there knowing what they have done to you and what they will do to you?" she whispered.

"Please Darkheart just leave and let me think about it" Darkheart gave her a curt nod.

"If you must, you know where to come if you change your mind"

"Thank you Darkheart" she breathed and closed her eyes, when she opened them Darkheart was gone as she suspected she would have. She didn't bother to think about how she got in or how she got out. Instead she lapped up the sweet water and let the blissful darkness take over.

She woke up in StarClan and was face to face with her old mentor.

"Rabbitear!" she meowed jumping up quickly. Rabbitear looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong Rabbitear?" she asked concerned.

"I'm sorry Tinystorm I have bad news." He started, growing serious she sat down.

"Darkheart… she is" he faltered. "Unstoppable, her anger and pain has taken over her and she is set on hurting all that hurt her-"

"But she asked me to come with her; doesn't that mean she is changing?" Tinystorm questioned, feeling confused.

"No, she would have continued to kill, however there is a prophecy" Tinystorm pricked her ears forward. Rabbitear's eyes rolled backwards into his head. He opened his mouth and a voice that was not his spoke.

"If a swallow in a storm can change its course to wipe out the darkness, light will triumph but beware of a fang with deadly venom and deadly consequences" the voice was no more than a whisper and she had to struggle to catch all of it and by the time Rabbitear had finished speaking she was fading away. He tried to say something to her but she couldn't hear him. It looked like good luck but she couldn't be sure.

Waking up she felt as if someone had drenched her in ice cold water but when she checked her pelt was dry. Standing up she tried to shake off the feeling but it stuck to her, shivering she stepped out of the clearing and looked around for Feathersong and Rockfall. She found them curled up together asleep. Poking them gently they woke up and escorted her back.

"No Mistystar, all I saw was Rabbitear he was telling me about our time together and making sure I knew everything there was about herbs" Mistystar paced up and down in front of her.

"Are you sure there couldn't be a secret meaning in what he said?" Tinystorm followed her with her eyes growing frustrated.

"I'm positive" she snapped. "If there was something he needed to tell me, he would have told me"

"Ok, if you're sure, you can go and do whatever medicine cats do" Tinystorm nodded briefly and stepped outside. She breathed in the cool air. _If a swallow in a storm_… Rabbitear's words echoed in her head. _It could mean me and Swallowshine_… _I could ask her tomorrow about what she thinks_. Happy that she knew what she was going to do she trotted to her den ignoring the angry looks she got from her clanmates. Curling up in her nest she let out a soft sigh and fell asleep.

* * *

**Review if you can :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Blah Blah Blah...**

**Reviews**

**Sunken of maple: No, of ****_course_**** not, what makes you think ****_that_****?**

**Blue: No problem :)**

**AvatarCat13: Yeah that would be funny :D**

**Petaldawn: Maybeee...**

**Leader of the wolves: Finished!**

**Amberleaf: I don't know (Well I might...)**

**Guest: Me either :(**

**WyldClaw: Yes, yes she is.**

**Flamewing: Great hypothesis, really insightful :)... I dunno, thirteen?... Is she? Is she really?...Meh haven't found any good books yet...I wrote this and drawing? not so much**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

Chapter 22

"How can you stay there knowing what they have done to you and what they will do to you?" Darkheart whispered.

"Please Darkheart just leave and let me think about it" she gave her a curt nod.

"If you must, you know where to come if you change your mind"

"Thank you Darkheart" she breathed and closed her eyes. Darkheart ran to the side of the clearing, to where the shadows were and watched as Tinystorm drunk the water and collapsed. She waited a few heartbeats to make sure she wouldn't wake, when she didn't, she emerged from the shadows and trotted up to the entrance, poking her head out she looked to and fro, snorting quietly when she saw that Tinystorm's 'guards' were asleep together. Creeping out careful not to wake them she slipped past them and into the forest behind.

She ran back the rest of the way, her feet keeping a steady rhythm as they pounded along the dry earth. She jumped the log that obstructed her path without breaking her stride. Silently she admired her strong limbs as she continued on her way. Unsheathing her claws she picked up the pace gripping the ground and launching herself forward.

Too soon she was at her den and the three apprentices were waiting for her.

"We caught you a piece of prey because we didn't think you would have time to get some." Firepaw meowed as she pushed a mouse towards her.

"Thank you" she mewed, grateful as she chewed the meat. When she had finished she pushed the remains to the side.

"Tomorrow, I will teach you to climb trees, but for now get some sleep" Excited the young cats scurried to their nests and tried to go to sleep. Darkheart followed after them slowly and made her way to her nest. Firepaw had made hers near to Darkheart, at first she thought it was cute but now it was annoying as she had to practically jump over Firepaw to get to her nest. Curling up she prepared to go to sleep but Firepaw's quiet mew prevented her.

"Thank you Darkheart."

"For what" she asked irritated.

"For coming to save us, we are learning so much more here than we would back at the Clan. I'm happy here" Darkheart was lost for words.

"That's okay, I love you kits very much…" _as if you were my own_ she finished in her head. Firepaw let out a contented purr which Darkheart returned before she let the darkness take over.

"Now to climb a tree you must...?" She asked them.

"Grip on with all four paws and claws" Firepaw said proudly. She had decided to teach them how to climb trees, so she led them to the tallest tree in her forest, the one she climbed on the first day of her exile.

"If you think it is that easy, try it" she motion towards the nearest tree. Firepaw took a deep breath and then ran at it. She jumped and hit the tree truck with her four paws; she gripped on and held on for a couple of heartbeats before she fell to the ground, her brothers sniggered and Darkheart chuckled.

"Now does anyone know the _correct_ way of climbing trees?" The three apprentices looked blankly at her and she let out a huff of annoyance.

"Okay watch me and tell me what I am doing" She scampered up the tree and rested on one of the lower branches. She looked at them expectantly but they just stared back with their mouths open.

"Let's do it like this then shall we, whoever reaches me first gets personal training in whatever they want as long as I can teach it to them. Got that?" The siblings nodded and Darkheart waved her tail, they took that as a signal to go and started scrambling over each other to get to the trunk first. Hawkpaw reached it first, jumped up and grabbed with his claws like Firepaw had done. He only held the position for a few moments before his sister yanked him down by his tail. Smokepaw took advantage of Firepaw's pause and hopped onto the tree. He removed a paw from the bark and placed it above his head gripping the bark again. Darkheart watched curious as to what he was doing. Smokepaw moved his back paw up and shifted his body so that he moved up the tree a paw step. It was a clever tactic but it was too slow and Darkheart could see the pain in having to hold his body weight. She glanced away from him and looked at the ground where Firepaw was looking up at Smokepaw watching his every move. Hawkpaw was lying on the ground licking his paw. From where she was sitting she could see a spot of red. _Thorn_ she thought.

_Just tell them how you did it and then go kill a cat_ voice one pleaded.

_They need to learn the hard way_ she argued, her attention had switched back to Smokepaw who placed a paw wrong and slipped, panic filled his eyes and he fell to the ground with a loud thump. Darkheart flinched when he hit the floor but she didn't move, he wasn't high enough to cause any damage, the worst he would have was a winded stomach and a hurting head. Firepaw glanced at him then turned to look at the tree she gazed at it like she would an enemy; the she-cat approached it cautiously. Darkheart watched with mild curiosity and out of the corner of her eyes she saw the brothers looking at her as well. Firepaw touched the bark and then backed up. She jumped a little ways into the air and latched on, quickly she moved her paw upwards, followed by her back paw and so on, following her brother's technique but she was quicker and had reached the point her brother had, before he fell off, in less than half the time Smokepaw had done it in. Darkheart watched in amazement as she scuttled up further. She looked like a spider the way she climbed, she got closer to Darkheart and she smiled, looking down she saw Smokepaw and Hawkpaw trying to use the same method.

"It won't work" she called down to them. "You're too big and heavy, think of something else" She turned and found Firepaw balancing on the same branch as her. It swayed in the wind and Firepaw crouched low, gripping on tight.

"How about some tree fighting?" She asked but didn't give time for the small cat to reply, using the first move she had taught them she hit Firepaw on the muzzle but the black cat didn't fall off.

"Stand up and use your tail to balance, keep your grip on the bark unless you want to jump. I'll attack you defend, okay?" Firepaw nodded still looking scared but she stood up and her tail waved behind her. She loosened her grip a little bit and tensed waiting for an attack. Darkheart paused and looked down; the brothers were still struggling to climb the tree.

"Grip with your front paws and use your back claws to propel yourselves up" she yelled then she turned her attention back to Firepaw. The small black cat was standing confidently on the branch. Quick as an adder she hit Firepaw, Firepaw tried to step sideways but she forgot there was no ground beneath her. She panicked and almost fell but Darkheart grabbed her by the scruff and hauled her back onto the branch.

"Maybe we'll try again another time?" Firepaw nodded and edged her way closer to the trunk.

"Don't go down yet and leave room for Smokepaw and Hawkpaw to get up.

"Okay" she squeaked and hugged the branch tighter. Darkheart hopped over her and made her way down to Smokepaw and Hawkpaw. She showed them the way to climb trees and made them practice on the ground.

"Stop" She said and the brothers paused looking at her. She climbed the tree and reached the branch where she had left Firepaw. She hopped over her again and turned to look at the siblings on the ground who were waiting patiently, she nodded and then they ran to the trunk. Smokepaw jumped first and scrambled up the trunk the way Darkheart had showed them but he was slower, much slower. Hawkpaw caught up to him quickly and overtook him. Soon Hawkpaw made it to the branch that she was resting on. She gave him a little nod before she turned back to watch Smokepaw. She heard Firepaw shuffle backwards and then Hawkpaw. Smokepaw gave a last push with his back legs and then landed on the branch; he was panting heavily but looked proud of himself.

"Now we go down and then we will practice more" she meowed gleefully as the young cats groaned.

It was only sun-high but all of them could climb the tree and balance on the branches well enough, it took a lot of practice to become familiar with trees and they were doing well enough.

"Who likes tree jumping" she asked cheerfully. The siblings looked up at her with horror.

"You are not serious?" Firepaw asked.

"Deathly" she replied and swiftly climbed the tree that had been practicing on. She chose a branch that was low and had another branch from another tree really close to it. She flicked her tail and the apprentices followed after her. She tried to listen to them but all she heard was the wind whistling in the leaves.

_You're going to get them killed if you carry on with this_ voice two warned her. She snarled in response.

_You care too much for the kits you need to kill them before they get any more dangerous_ voice one meowed gently.

_I do not care for them, I need them for this stupid little battle Mistystar is planning then I will get rid of them_ she growled to them.

_No you won't_ voice two said quietly before going silent, voice one followed suit and Darkheart turned around to find Firepaw looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"Err, you kinda spaced out there" Darkheart grunted in reply.

"Okay this is tricky but it is much safer than fighting in a tree, I'm teaching you this so that you can use it as an escape instead of fighting. Slowly I want you, one at a time, to go closer to the end of the branch then when it starts to bend, jump. Smokepaw and Hawkpaw, you either have to go further along the branch or jump with a lot of power because the branch is going to bend quicker but you will be too far away to make a normal jump. Got it" she asked all three of them and they nodded in unison.

"I will show you and then I want you to do it _one at a time_" they nodded again and Darkheart edged her way to the end of the branch, she would have gone quicker but for the benefit of the young cats she didn't, she walked along the branch confidently until it began to dip downwards. Gathering power in her legs she jumped…and landed several mouse tails from the edge of the other branch.

She walked further up the branch and turned to the apprentices who were looking horrified. She beckoned them and Firepaw nervously stepped towards her.

"It's alright Firepaw; I know you can do it, just come closer" Firepaw shuffled forward and the branch slowly bended under her weight. "Good, now crouch like you are stalking a bird" Firepaw did as she was told.

"Now jump" Darkheart commanded. Firepaw wiggled her haunches and the leapt into the air landing heavily in front of Darkheart. She immediately unsheathed her claws and dug them into the branch.

"That was brilliant Firepaw" Hawkpaw called. Smokepaw stayed silent as he edged towards the end concentrating on not falling.

"Jump now" Smokepaw hesitated and the branch began to creak. Quickly he jumped the gap and barely landed on the branch Darkheart was on. It rocked dangerously for a heartbeat, and then it stopped. Firepaw was crouched, eyes wide and Smokepaw was trying to calm her and himself down. The branch Hawkpaw was on groaned and Hawkpaw hurried to the trunk. The branch gave way and snapped, landing on the ground with a quiet thump. Hawkpaw practically ran down the trunk and Darkheart led his siblings down the tree they were on.

Frowning she made them line up.

"That was unfortunate, but it could happen to anybody. This was probably too advance for you. We will do it again when you have had more practice in trees. Now you must be starving go and hunt, but stay in a group and don't go past the boundary line. Okay"

"Okay" they replied and bounded off into the forest. Darkheart opened her mouth and caught the faint smell of mouse; she followed it until she could see her prey. She settled into the familiar hunting crouch and pounced. Landing on the mouse, she killed it quickly and brought it back to the tree they had been practicing on.

She chose a sunny spot and set her meal down, she gave herself a quick grooming before settling down to eat the mouse.

She saw Firepaw first then Smokepaw the Hawkpaw. They rushed up to her panting heavily.

"Scent…border…strange" Firepaw meowed. Her brothers collapsed behind her.

"Slow down Firepaw, get your breath back and tell me what happened"

"Cat" She meowed and Darkheart stood up so quickly that Firepaw backed away.

"Where?" she asked quietly.

Firepaw led her to the place, Hawkpaw and Smokepaw trailed behind throwing nervous glances over their shoulders every once in a while.

"Here" Firepaw announced. Darkheart sniffed the air and caught the scent of another cat, a she-cat, but it wasn't one in the Clan.

_Where did she come from?_ Darkheart asked herself.

_Where could she come from_? Voice one responded dryly.

_The mountains_? She asked it, unsure. _Where else_? Darkheart didn't reply.

"Sunleaves?" she whispered quietly. Firepaw looked at her.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Don't worry" she mumbled and crept forward, staying silent. The cat came into view quickly; she was sitting on a rock grooming herself. She had a light grey pelt, one of her ears were ripped to shreds and her tail was no more than a stump, her fur was riddled with scars the most noticeable was the one across her right eye. It stretched from her shredded ear point to the base of her neck. Darkheart shuddered, she didn't like the way she looked but it was better than her. She turned towards the apprentices.

"You three are going to attack her, I want you to seriously hurt her but don't kill her. This she-cat looks as if she has been in a lot of battles. Now she is either really good or just lucky. Let's go for lucky. I would go for her right side because she is blind on that side but be careful she might protect that side more. Now go" Firepaw dragged her brothers towards her.

"Okay so this is what we are going to do" She whispered her plan to them and they replied angrily but somehow Firepaw convinced them and they nodded. Hawkpaw stalked his way to the other side of the cat, Smokepaw crouched in the brush on the opposite side of him and Firepaw shimmied up the tree which had a branch that hung over the stranger. Darkheart chose a different tree from which she could see the battle play out. Firepaw gave the signal and they attacked.

Firepaw rustled the leaves, the grey cat pricked her ears and Darkheart saw her eye narrow. _Firepaw what are you doing_? She thought angrily.

Firepaw jumped from her position but the stranger was ready, she whipped round and rolled onto her back so that Firepaw would land on her claws. Darkheart watched helpless as Firepaw neared her death. She closed her eyes and waited for the yowl that sounded her demise but it never came. She opened her eyes again quickly and saw that Firepaw had landed safely and that they grey cat was a fox-length away from her with Hawkpaw holding her down and Smokepaw hitting her repeatedly. She tried to escape but she couldn't, soon her face was caked in blood. She spat in Hawkpaw's face and he loosed his grip on her. She jumped up and backed away hissing and spitting at them, her back arched into the air. Firepaw slipped behind her and prepared to jump on her back. Hawkpaw and Smokepaw pushed her back and then Firepaw jumped. The she-cat dropped to the ground but Firepaw had expected that and had adjusted her power accordingly. She gripped onto the she-cat's shoulders and she cried out in pain. Firepaw tried to get a hold on her neck but the grey cat was moving too much, eventually she stood up on her hind legs causing Firepaw to slip off but Hawkpaw took advantage of the situation and raked at her exposed belly making her drop down quickly.

She yelled in rage and lunged at Hawkpaw's throat but Smokepaw hit her mid-air. He landed on his feet while she didn't. He pinned her down and Hawkpaw rushed to help him. Together they made her immobile. Firepaw placed a paw to her neck and the she-cat tried to bite it but she pressed down harder. Darkheart sensing victory jumped gracefully from the tree she was hiding in. The she-cat's eye widened at the sight of her.

"Well what do we have here" she meowed. Examining the she-cat, she was beat up but could survive if she knew how, which she probably did if she lived in the mountains. Darkheart shooed the apprentices off of her and place her own paw at the strange cat's neck.

"Go and practice some moves over there" she waved them away and turned her attention back to the cat.

"What do you want" she spat spitting blood into Darkheart's face. She growled and dug her claws in deeper.

"Practice" Darkheart replied.

"You didn't fight at all" she snarled. Darkheart laughed.

"If I did you wouldn't be breathing. Not practice for me, for them" she gestured to the apprentices battling each other.

"They're good if they can beat me" she admitted grudgingly. Darkheart smiled at her.

"That's because _I _taught them" she gloated.

"Well let me up and show me what a good fighter you are." She challenged.

"No I don't think I will"

"That's because you've never fought a battle in your life, you don't even have a scar" The she-cat wriggled under her but she held her down and brought her face closer to the she-cat's face.

"I haven't got any scars because the cat that I'm fighting doesn't last long enough to give me any" She meowed smoothly. The grey cat stiffened and then tried to hit Darkheart.

"Oh no you don't" Darkheart slashed at the grey cat's belly leaving a deep gash from her chest to her belly. Blood oozed out of it and the grey cat screamed in agony and then started to pant. Darkheart wiped her paw on the grass and then walked away.

* * *

**You know what to do (I hope)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Ah, sorry it took so long to make up for it I will upload another chapter tomorrow (Though it will also be a small one -.-) Oh and we are nearly at 200 reviews! Thanks guys 3**

**Reviews**

**AvatarCat13: She hoped it was her mentor but it wasn't :( she would kill her mentor.**

**Guest: Thanks**

**Petaldawn: And I like writing them**

**Blue: Nah it never gets old**

**Purplesunrisedragon: Not her mentor random cat. and possibly.**

**Skystar16: Nope Sunleavese was calico**

**Dogsrule12345: Haha :D**

**Leader of the Wolves: It would be interesting if she was. Sounds good, it's much more fun to write about the evil cat :)**

**Dragonfang101: Thank you**

**DarkstormShadowClan: Aww thank you, and it's fine if you use some ideas and if there are any rules about it then I don't know them. (I'm kinda new as well)**

**Flamewing: *coughs* Maybeee... and no I don't think she will... **

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Swallowshine" Tinystorm called from just outside her den. Her sister looked at her then said something to her mate who gave her an angry look and trotted over.

"What is it Tinystorm?" she asked irritably. Tinystorm ushered her inside her den.

"I need to talk to you" she meowed simply. Swallowshine was glaring at her but she tried to ignore it.

"Look, you're my sister could you please not be angry at me" she begged.

"Is that why you wanted me in here, to tell me to stop being mad at you? I have a reason you know. A very good reason and so does the rest of the Clan" Her voice grew in volume until she was shouting.

"No that's not why I wanted to talk to you" she replied quietly.

"Why then?" she asked moodily.

"Can I trust you?"

"I may be mad at you but you can always trust me Tinystorm" she said, her anger fading quickly.

"Good, I have had a prophecy and I think we are in it" She braced herself for the shouting but her  
sister just laughed.

"Us? Why would you think that? She chuckled.

"If a swallow in a storm can change its course to wipe out the darkness" she recalled. "Swallowshine listen a swallow in a storm who else could that be?"

"I don't know but it's not us believe me Tinystorm"

"At least think about it Swallowshine, for me please" Swallowshine scowled at her.

"If I must, anyway shouldn't Mistystar help you figure this out?"

"I haven't told her" Tinystorm mumbled.

"What!" Swallowshine yelped. "She's your leader; don't you think she has the right to know?"

"I don't trust her, not like Maplestar, Swallowshine please trust me"

"Why should I?" she asked vehemently. "We gave you our plans and you go give them to Darkheart"

"I need you Swallowshine, I need my sister" she pleaded.

"Go to Darkheart" she mumbled sullenly.

"But she's not my sister, not really. She wasn't there for me, you were. Please Swallowshine just be my sister again" Swallowshine moved towards her and pressed her pelt against hers.

"I'm always here for you Tinystorm; you just make me so mad sometimes"

"And you're really annoying sometimes, but it doesn't matter you're my sister"

"Yes" she murmured. "Now I've got to go back to Raggedwhisker he'll be wondering where I am"

"Ok, be safe"

"I will" Swallowshine walked out of her den Tinystorm smiled. _Her sister had forgiven her, or as close as she could get. Now it's just the rest of the Clan._

She sighed and stepped into the sunshine. _Who else could it be_? _There is no one else, I can't do it without her, and I can fix this if only Swallowshine would help_. She exhaled slowly and then stood up. Movement caught her eye but when she turned she only saw her father, Sagewind and Honeysplash going out on patrol. She went back into her den.

_Herbs, herbs, herbs _she thought as she sifted through the various dried plants in her storage. _Marigold, horsetail, cobwebs, poppy seeds and maybe some dock_… She sorted the herbs out that she would need for emergencies. _Anything else_… _What would Rabbitear do_? She looked at the herbs again. _It will have to do, I don't have anymore_. She placed the cobwebs, marigold, horsetail and poppy seeds on a dock leaf and wrapped them up with ease that only came with practice. She picked it up and placed it near the entrance.

Angry yowls and shouts came from outside her den. Curious, she poked her head outside and saw a strange cat in the clearing flanked by Honeysplash and Sagewind. From the back she could tell he was a tom. Muscles rippled under his brown pelt that was criss-crossed with scars, some of them were fresh and pink, still open. He turned and looked around him, his amber eyes met hers and she flinched. He smiled a toothy smile which revealed sharp, yellowing teeth and then quickly turned his attention to Mistystar who had appeared on the ledge outside her den.

"What is the meaning of this Sagewind, Honeysplash?" She yowled over the chatter of cats. They fell silent and looked at the two sisters expectantly. Sagewind cleared her throat but her sister answered the question.

"He was just wandering the territory like this and when we found him he asked to be taken to our camp" she shrugged.

"And you just let him in here!" Mistystar thundered. Honeysplash and Sagewind cowered.

"He-he also said s-something about a black c-c-cat" she whimpered. This caught Mistystar's attention.

"Hmm, a black cat you say. You there" she said pointing to the brown tom. "What's your name?"

The ugly brown tom looked up at her and smiled, I'm Scratch" he bowed low.

"And why are you here Scratch?" Mistystar questioned.

"Well see here, I was attack by this black she-cat on the edge of your territory and she beat me up pretty bad and since she must be one of your lot, she must be here. Come out coward and fight me properly" he yelled at the cats that had gathered behind him.

"Show your flea-ridden pelt you piece of fox-dung"

"Be quiet you rude tom and listen. The cat that attacked you is called Darkheart and for a very good reason, she was exiled from our Clan because she attacked one of our clanmates."

"So she's no longer here?"

"Nope, why do you want her anyway?" Mistystar asked him.

"I wish to see her dead" he said simply. Mistystar's eyes lit up and Tinystorm recoiled._ Pleasure in killing_? _They're no better than Darkheart._

"We have…plans" she shot a glare at Tinystorm. "To get rid of her, you are very welcome to join us but you will have to wait in line" she chuckled "There are a lot of cats that want her dead, Feathersong gets the privilege though" Scratch turned to see who the leader was pointing too. She could see him flinch as he saw Feathersong. She pretended not to notice but you could tell the she-cat was hurt.

"I see… Now if you don't mind I've got a few nicks here and there from that Darkheart. D'ya think…?"

"Sure, sure. Go to Tinystorm" she meowed hurriedly and waved her tail at her. Scratch grinned and sauntered over to her.

"Tinystorm?" he asked, Tinystorm tried not to gag as his breath reached her nose.

"The one and only" she managed to say and quickly trotted into her den motioning for scratch to follow.

"Lick your wounds clean" she ordered. Normally she would have done it but she didn't know where he had been and all his cuts looked positively awful. He sat down and began to groom his fur, hiding his old scars and exposing the raw ones. Tinystorm whipped up a quick and easy poultice, one that would prevent infections and, if he had an infection, would get rid of it. He laid down and she walked slowly up to him.

"Is that mouse bile I smell?" he asked, looking around him for the bile. Tinystorm nodded and started to spread the poultice on his wounds.

"While you are fixing me up you might as well get rid of my ticks"

Tinystorm deliberately pressed down harder than she normally would causing him to grunt in pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, what did you want?" she asked sweetly.

"Do you have any mouse bile that I could use to get rid of my ticks with?" he asked.

"In fact I do, let me just put some cobwebs on here…" Tinystorm finished dressing the last of his wounds and stepped further into her den. She found the bile more by smell rather than sight. Gingerly she picked up a piece moss and dipped it into the bile. She carried it back and reluctantly gave it to Scratch, preferring the smell of it rather than his breath.

"Thank you darling" he drawled and walked out carrying the bile. Tinystorm sighed in annoyance. She cleaned up the mess she had made and started to gather the herbs to make Tangleshade's dose. She picked up various dried plants and then she checked the honey, there was a tiny bit left but enough for Tangleshade. Picking up the mixture she made her way to the elder's den. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Scratch trying to apply the bile to his tick and failing miserably. She let out a small chuckle. He saw her looking and let out a growl of annoyance before turning back to his task.

Pushing him out of her mind she entered the elder's den. She glance around it and spotted Tangleshade in the corner, a lump of matted brown fur.

"Tangleshade" she called softly. The elder didn't move and Tinystorm rushed over to her, she saw the rise of Tangleshade's chest and let out a sigh of relief.

"I have your medicine here" she meowed gently. Tangleshade raised her head slowly and looked at Tinystorm with blank, emotionless eyes.

"Give it to someone else I don't deserve it, I'm a murderer" the last part of her sentence was muffled by her fur as she dropped her head back down.

"You didn't kill anyone, if anyone's a murderer Darkheart is" she said firmly. Tangleshade looked up excitedly.

"You've reminded me, is Darkkit coming to listen to another story of mine?" Tinystorm faltered.

"No, she's not and it's Dark_heart_ now" she tried to put it as kindly as possible but the elder didn't notice.

"Darkheart? I thought she would get a nice name like Darkpool or something like that, she was a lovely kit. The only one to ever come and see us. Isn't that right Ravenfrost?" Tangleshade paused for a moment and then laughed a wheezy laugh.

"Yes, yes quite right." Tinystorm looked at the elder with pity.

"Please Tangleshade eat these, there's honey in it" Tangleshade's eyes lit up.

"Ravenfrost loved honey" Tangleshade let out a dejected sound but ate the herbs without protest then she curled up and it was clear she didn't want to talk anymore. Quietly she slipped out and spotted Scratch walking round in a circle with the moss still in his mouth. She laughed quietly and trotted up to him.

"Having trouble?" she asked politely. He growled in response.

"I don't need any help from a _she-cat_" he hissed. Tinystorm took a step back, surprised by his anger.

"Okay then, I'll just go then" she mumbled and trotted off only to be stopped by Mistystar who gave her a horrid grin.

"Come with me. We have training again" Tinystorm stopped and glanced around the clearing, then double checked.

"Mistystar" the leader turned and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes?" she answered irritably. Panic flared up inside her.

"Where's my father?"

* * *

**Please review :D**


	25. Chapter 24

**As promised...**

**Reviews**

**Blue: :D**

**AxelK4: Cuz I felt like it :D (P.S It's not that great anyway)**

**AvatarCat13: Yes, yes it does but she doesn't realise that**

**Leader of the Wolves: The apprentices? There was none after Darkheart and her sibling because she took the kits remember, and no one wants to get pregnant.**

**Guest: Aww thanks. **

**Flamewing: Who said Mistystar did anything? Though that would have been fun and different to write.**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

Chapter 24

"Come _on_ Hawkpaw" Firepaw hissed. Darkheart jumped from the branch she was on to one that was across the border. Firepaw followed her easily, she had been the quickest to familiarise with tree jumping. Hawkpaw prepared his jump.

"Hurry up" Smokepaw growled, making him lose focus and almost fall off the branch.

"I would if you would stop distracting me" he complained and then jumped and landed noisily on the branch Darkheart had been on moments ago.

"Be quiet" she snarled. "We're on enemy territory." The apprentices went deathly quiet and the only sound she heard was the rustling of leaves as they jumped from branch to branch which could be mistaken for wind. She smiled a small smile of satisfaction. She was taking them around the territory to get them used to traveling like this and so that they would know every mouse length of the Clan's territory.

"Stop!" she hissed and the young cats froze.

"…Any sign of her Honeysplash?" Honeysplash's reply was too quiet to make out but she recognised the voice of the cat she _could_ hear. She turned back to the siblings and gave them a smile.

"We are going to attack them but I don't want you to be seen yet, not until…" she trailed off not wanting to tell them of the upcoming battle. They seemed to sense her reluctance and didn't press her.

"So this is what I want you to do."

They were ready in their positions quickly, Dustclaw's patrol past right under them. Darkheart raised her tail and Hawkpaw and Smokepaw tensed as did Darkheart. She dropped her tail and jumped out of the tree, the brothers following quickly after. They fell through the air like stones dropping on top of the unsuspected cats. Darkheart aimed for the head and felt her father's skull hit the ground, thumping hard knocking him out. Similar sounds came from either side of her and when she looked. Honeysplash and Sagewind had been knocked out.

"Quick drag them away as far as possible until they start to wake then climb a tree and come straight back here. Firepaw go with them." Firepaw nodded and started to direct her brothers. Once they were out of sight she turned to her father and started to bat him around the head. He stirred and she gave him another box around the ears and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Father?" she asked, looming over him. His eyes flew open and he tried to move but he struggled to lift a paw.

"Yes it's funny isn't it? Weird side effect of being smashed head first into the ground."

"Where's Honeysplash and Sagewind. What have you done to them?" he tried to shout but it came out in a squeak.

"Oh they ran away when they saw me" she meowed airily. Dustclaw snorted.

"What" Darkheart hissed.

"You think you're so great because you have attack some of us. Sagewind and Honeysplash aren't cowards. What have you done with them?"

"Why do you care? You know I can't seem to remember what I did to them…" She flashed him a wicked grin. "Now father I wanted to asked you something, something about my birth." Pain flashed across his face.

"How I regret that day" he meowed mournfully.

"I have… _acquired_ some information that Rabbitear was having an argument with my mother that might have involved a _prophecy_ of some sort. Do you know what I am talking about?" Dustclaw looked very pale under his fur and fear was painted onto his face.

"W-who told y-you about _that_" he shivered. Darkheart stalked closer to you.

"What. Was. It. About." She glared at her father.

"I-I can't tell you" he tried to roll away from her but she placed a paw on his chest.

"Father" she growled.

"R-really I can't. I-I don't know. I-I never got told it. I-I just knew that you were destined to destroy our Clan because R-Rabbitear told Echodust about a-a prophecy." He stammered.

"Just because a prophecy says something, it doesn't make it true!" she exploded. "You made me turn against my family, you stopped loving me. Maybe that's what the prophecy is really about." She ripped at her father's exposed belly tearing it and causing him to shriek in pain.

"Tell Echodust that there will be worse for her." Darkheart ran to a tree that was out of Dustclaw's vision and jumped up it just in time to see the apprentices hopping towards her. When Firepaw was close enough she told them to go back to the den because she had some business.

"Is it about the cat down there?" she asked her. Darkheart nodded and Firepaw asked no more questions, she bounded through the trees her brothers following closely behind her.

Darkheart watched them disappear before looking down. Her father wasn't in the clearing but a spot of blood told her which direction he went in. _Towards camp_.

_Who would have thought it_? Voice one said drily. _I'm bleeding to death, let's go and have a dip in the pool_.

_No need to be rude_ she thought moodily. She tracked her father down easily; he was nearly at camp moving faster than she would have thought he could. She hopped to the branch that over looked the camp just in time to see her father stumble through it. She watched with amusement as he struggled to keep standing. Her sister pounded up to him and let him rest against her. Slowly she led him to the den. Mistystar stood in the way and Tinystorm bristled and snapped something at her. Mistystar snarled in response but stepped out of the way. The pair disappeared into the darkness on the den. A movement caught her eye and she saw Lionfang glance around before slipping in after them.

Darkheart waited and waited. The clan was tense she could see it in their eyes and the way their muscles bunched together as if waiting for an attack. She snorted. _They are the ones planning to attack _me she thought angrily. _You started it_ voice two reminded her gently.

_They exiled me_

_You almost killed your brother_

_He tricked me into it_. Darkheart waited for a reply but got none. She had won the argument, smiling she looked back to the medicine cat's den. Tinystorm was standing just outside of it with Lionfang flanking her. She held her head down but even Darkheart heard the words that she spoke.

"Dustclaw is dead" the clan already stretched tight, snapped. Her mother lunged at Tinystorm screaming but Tinystorm said something back that stopped her from attacking. Darkheart narrowed her eyes in suspicion. The wound she had made was not enough to kill him, just enough to make him unfit for the coming battle. She gazed at Tinystorm and spotted a hint of red at her neck. Mistystar caught her attention before she could think about it any longer. Her fur gleamed in the fading light as she towered over the clan.

"I grieve for Dustclaw as much as you but the time has come to choose a new deputy. I say this before the body of Dustclaw so that he may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy will be…" She paused and Darkheart held her breath. She saw Tinystorm stiffen. "Lionfang" she meowed finally. Darkheart went cold. _No not Lionfang anyone but Lionfang_ but Mistystar didn't hear her silent plea. Her brother walked from Tinystorm's side proudly to the deputy's place- no _his_ place under the leader's dens. The clan chanted his name and he lapped up the attention.

She turned to look at her sister. _Why didn't you save father_? _Why_? As if her sister heard her she looked up and met her eyes. Her sister's green eyes were filled with grief but as she saw Darkheart surprise and fear flickered in their depth. She didn't wait to find out what her sister did. Darkheart jumped from the tree and slithered into the darkness.

* * *

**As per usual, please review **


	26. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Reviews**

**Blue: Maybe ;)**

**AvatarCat13: It had to happen sometime.**

**Dogsrule12345: Thanks**

**Sunken of Maple: Happy Birthday for your Birthday... which was like three days ago...**

**Leader of the Wolves: I'm sorry but I can't remember what you asked in the first place**

**Purplesunrisedragon: Awww thanks, I never thought I would inspired someone 3**

**Brownshade1563: Thanks, I will.**

**Skystar16: Thank you**

**Leafpool00: They're very fun to write and it's an awesome boredom relief. To add the line if you look at the top of the box that you insert your writing in there should be a line of different options to change your writing next to the symbol 'Align Center' (Hover over them and it should tell you) there is one that says insert horizontal lines. Click that and it's all done :).**

**DarkstormShadowClan: I don't think that is quite what happened.**

**Flamewing: No she didn't did she. You don't have to pay for an account or I wouldn't be on it ;) Papapapokerface**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

Chapter 25

Tinystorm cleaned her father's wound and the fur surrounding it and started to place herbs on it securing them with cobwebs. He groaned in pain and she comforted him.

"Darkheart…" he breathed and then shuddered. Tinystorm stroked her tail down his flank.

"I know father, I know" she murmured. She heard the footsteps of her brother coming closer till he was behind her; she flicked an ear in acknowledgment and continued her work.

"Don't, let him die" At first she though he had said 'don't let him die' but when he repeated himself she froze and turned to him.

"What are you thinking? I can save him, he just needs rest" She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Let him die Tinystorm" he said firmly, looking at her. Tinystorm shook her head.

"Never, he is our _father_ and I _will_ save him" she turned away from him and felt a paw hit side, flinging her away from Dustclaw. Lionfang picked up a couple of Deathberries and hurried to their father's side. Tinystorm rose to her feet and jumped at Lionfang who batted her away as if she was a bothersome kit. She tried again and again but she kept hitting her away. Eventually she grew tired and Lionfang sensed it, he smirked and hit her round her head, hard. She fell to the ground dazed and unable to get back up. Lionfang edged closer to Dustclaw.

"Here father" he meowed gently. "These will send you to sleep." Dustclaw ate the berries. "A very long sleep" he chuckled. Spasms started to attack Dustclaw's body and foam erupted from his mouth. Tinystorm lay helpless on the floor as she watched her father jerk one more time before falling still, his eyes glazing over.

"You've killed father" she managed to croak. "You are no better than Darkheart" Lionfang turned to face her triumph burning in his eyes.

"No, I am not, I am much worse" he grinned and pounced, landing on her and holding her down with a paw. His claws digging in slightly but she made no move to get up. Her father was dead in front of her and her brother had killed him. Sick with grief she almost didn't hear what Lionfang was telling her.

"Don't tell anybody" he growled. "Say that Darkheart had cut to deep and he died of blood loss before you could save him. Got that?" She barely noticed that she had nodded and he had gotten off of her. She stood up rocking unsteadily on her paws. Lionfang let her brace herself against him but she didn't care. She forced her paws forward not looking back at the still body in her den. Lionfang nudged her out into the open. Cats stared at her, not wanting to meet their eyes she looked at her paws, her brother head butted her gently and she wondered briefly why he was doing it. _To keep appearances up of course_ she told herself.

"Dustclaw is dead" Her voice was hollow with sadness. She heard her mother wail then her sister.

"And you killed him" she screamed at her. Tinystorm looked up to see Echodust charge at her.

"I loved father, why would I kill him?" she asked her quietly looking her dead in the eye. He mother collapsed and her body heaved with sobs. Mistystar called the clan to attention Tinystorm dragged her attention from her broken mother to the leader standing outside her den.

"I grieve for Dustclaw as much as you but the time has come to choose a new deputy. I say this before the body of Dustclaw so that he may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy will be…" She paused dramatically and Tinystorm froze holding her breath. "Lionfang" she meowed eventually. Tinystorm gazed at her brother. He held his head up high and strutted to the rightful place beneath Mistystar. The only sound that broke the silence was the quiet noises coming from Echodust. Tinystorm felt someone looking at her and glanced upwards. She saw a pair of ice blue eyes that blinked at her then disappeared. She knew it was Darkheart but she didn't care. _I hope she kills Lionfang, I hope she makes him suffer and_…_ What was she saying_? _Lionfang was her brother_…_fang_…_fang_. _Beware a fang with deadly venom_. _How has she been so mousebrained_? _It was so simple, so easy_.

"Get him ready for the vigil tonight" Mistystar's voice made her jump. She nodded distractedly and made her way to her den. She took a gulp of air to steady herself then went inside. Her father lay there, his legs splayed out awkwardly and foam dripped out of his mouth. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head and his fur glistened with sweat. She took an uneasy step forward and then another until she was standing over her father. She forced herself to groom his fur, she started with his belly, hiding the wound then she flattened the rest of his fur. She straightened out his legs and wiped the foam from his mouth. She gently pulled his eyelids down to cover his eyeballs and tucked his tail neatly against his back legs. She stepped back; it was almost like walking in and finding him sleeping. She choked back a sob and gathered up the masking herbs. Quickly she rubbed them into his fur hiding the foul smell of death with the fragrant plants.

Her mother and sister had arrived silently and Tinystorm moved away from Dustclaw so that they could carry him into the clearing. She slipped under Dustclaw as they suspended him on their shoulders and help support some of the weight. They padded mournfully into the open. Lionfang eyed Tinystorm suspiciously and Tinystorm narrowed her eyes at him.

Carefully they placed Dustclaw onto the ground and cat gathered round him, Lionfang moved closer but Tinystorm felt his eyes on her. She laid down and buried her muzzle into Dustclaw's fur and she felt her sister and mother do the same.

"Sorry father I couldn't save you" she whispered.

"I love you Dustclaw" her mother sobbed.

"Have a good time in StarClan" Swallowshine murmured.

"Thanks for teaching me father" Lionfang meowed curtly then backed away. Tinystorm didn't know how long she lay there for but when she at last looked at the sky it was reddening from the sun. Dustclaw was no longer in front of her and her mother was gone as well, only her sister was with her. She quickly nudged her awake. Her sister blinked wearily then focused her eyes on Tinystorm.

"You know the prophecy" she meowed quietly. Swallowshine nodded. "Lionfang's part of it." Swallowshine's eyes widened.

"How?" she asked. Tinystorm told her how she thought 'fang' stood for Lionfang but Swallowshine just laughed.

"How can you say that? He's our brother" She asked her. Tinystorm shook her head slowly then looked around the clearing but couldn't see her brother.

"He killed father" she whispered. Then exhaled loudly, it felt good to tell someone even though he had only died last night. Swallowshine's eyes went wide.

"How do you know?" she asked sceptically.

"Because he fought me then feed Dustclaw death berries right in front of my eyes" she snapped and Swallowshine recoiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you believe me?" she growled.

"No, it's just…" Swallowshine trailed off.

"What?"

"Our brother, Lionfang?" she asked angrily.

"Yes, that's what I said, now do you see how the prophecy makes sense, we can't let him become leader."

"But he's deputy, it's his word against our" she pointed out flatly. And rests her head on her paws. "We can't stop him"

"No" Tinystorm agreed, smiling. "But I know someone who can"

* * *

**Please review :)**


	27. Chapter 26

**Ok, sorry for the massive long wait, I have a reason! I went on holiday and I am starting school tomorrow :( so the waits might be longer but hopefully not as long as this one was.**

**Reviews**

**StingyNachos: Isn't she just.**

**Blue: haha**

**AvatarCat13: I think I know too :)**

**Mossy16: I hate Lionfang too**

**Leader of the Wolves: hmm maybe, maybe not :D**

**Petaldawn: Haha, it's a win win situation.**

**Funnybunny: Thanks**

**Eagleclaw: Haha, I wasn't going to upload this, believe it or not but I am actually really shy and get nervous when people talk about me or my story and to hear such nice comments it's great :D**

**Moonblaze: Mwhahaha**

**Guest: Nice little bit you did there.**

**Guest: Perhaps but it might take a while since I am going to be really busy**

**Flamewing: ... erm something about witches or so? I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you like pie? I mean is is just a guess but I have a feeling I am right. I'm rubbish at titles too, but they sound good and yes I would like to read the summaries I bet they will be good stories :D Oh and yes I did die, however a hero (Whose name I cannot remember) embarked on a quest to the cool place of whatever and resurrected me so I could finish this story**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

Darkheart woke up as the light hit her. She stretched out her limbs, purring in pleasure. She scanned the cave but the apprentices where nowhere to be seen. Narrowing her eyes she padded out into the sunshine. The young cats were bouncing around, attacking each other, but silently. She called them to attention and they rushed over to her.

"Today, I will take each of you out on your own and assess you. You will be fighting against me first then you will catch a piece of prey and when all of you have done that, I want you three to go against me again to see if you can beat me." The last bit was for her, she needed to know that she can hold off three cats if it came to that.

"Firepaw you will be first. Come" Darkheart slipped through the protective barrier and waited for Firepaw, she gave her brothers an excited glance over her shoulder before following her.

"Now, let me think about where I want this fight…" She heard the trickle of a stream and smiled. Firepaw had asked for water fighting lessons, Darkheart didn't know much about it but she knew enough and taught her the different moves to use in the water. The apprentice then spent countless days at the stream honing her moves to perfection. Now was the chance to see just how good she was.

Darkheart made her way to the stream and a smile grew on Firepaw's face. Darkheart tried to contain her own excitement. She had actually trained a kit and now look at her. She would've never gotten the chance in the Clan. Firepaw ran ahead of her and placed herself so that her back was facing the stream. Darkheart stood in front of her and tensed.

"Okay, you don't need to beat me just last long enough until I either pin you or say stop" Firepaw nodded excitedly then crouched down. Darkheart watched her but didn't do anything.

"Go" Firepaw didn't move straight away but her expression grew determined and she stood very still. Darkheart waited for her to make the first move but she seemed content to stay there. She waited a few more heartbeats but still she did nothing. Darkheart sighed, she had taught her too well. She feinted to the side then ran in the opposite direction Firepaw didn't fall for it and shot after her. Darkheart jumped up the nearest tree and Firepaw followed but her technique wasn't as fast as Darkheart's so she had a moment to make a plan. She could fight her in the tree and risk getting stuck higher up or worse falling down. She could jump to the nearest tree then to the floor but then she would be in the same situation as she had just run away from. Before she had made her choice Firepaw had climbed to her branch and was advancing, ready to knock her off. Darkheart smiled.

She could run away again, that would annoy her but she was almost as fast as her in tree jumping.

_Almost_ voice one whispered. _Not quite, you are faster and smarter now go quickly before you miss your chance_. Darkheart acted on the voice and jumped from the branch, only to land on another from a different tree. Firepaw growled at her.

"Running away again?" She taunted. "You taught us better than that" Darkheart only laughed.

"Is that your approach, insulting me until I fight you? I _did_ teach you better than that." Then she hopped onto another branch with Firepaw closely behind. She had distracted her by talking, Darkheart scowled she didn't like being tricked. She concentrated on jumping from branch to branch and by the time she looked around her Firepaw was nowhere to be seen. He first thought was that something had happened to her.

_No!_ Voice one spoke up _it's another trick; she is hiding somewhere, maybe waiting for you to go back so she can surprise you_.

_Don't listen to that, she is probably hurt somewhere waiting for you_" Darkheart warred with herself but then decided that this was an assessment and she shouldn't help her she needed to help herself. Though she did decide to go back just not the way she had come. She circled around the path she had created, using different trees. She was about to give up when she spotted a flash of white. She grinned. Poor Firepaw not being able to hid herself completely. She crept closer balancing on branches and jumping to others. As she got nearer she made out Firepaw's hunched form, she was staring intently in the direction that Darkheart had gone in.

_Told you_ voice one said smugly. Darkheart rolled her eyes. She had to admit it _was_ a good trick but it hadn't worked on her. She gathered up power in her haunches and then jumped.

Firepaw yelped in surprise and almost fell off the branch she was resting on. Darkheart gripped with her claws but didn't pierce the skin. Firepaw had recovered and was now trying to rear up to throw her off but she couldn't and there wasn't enough room for her to roll over. Darkheart went to place a paw on her neck but Firepaw jerked suddenly and then they were falling off the branch. Darkheart panicked and let go of Firepaw. She then twisted in the air so that she would land on her feet. As the ground rushed up to meet her she tilted to the side, then when she hit the floor her body rolled leaving her winded but otherwise unharmed. Darkheart got up and looked around for Firepaw but she couldn't see her. She had told the apprentices what to do if they somehow fell out of a tree but they hadn't practiced it because Darkheart thought it was too dangerous now she regretted her decision.

_The tree mousebrain_ voice one muttered.

Too late she realised her mistake and felt herself collapsed as a weight drove her to the ground.

"Like my plan, I thought of it myself. I knew you would do that, you wouldn't be able to resist" Firepaw announced happily. She was clever, too clever. Darkheart swivelled her head and bit Firepaw's paw hard, but not hard enough to make blood. Firepaw withdrew her paw quickly and Darkheart jumped up, free of Firepaw's weight. Firepaw bard her teeth and Darkheart smiled. She saw Firepaw's tense her muscles, then the slight shift that told her which paw she was going to hit out with. Darkheart dodged easily and hit back at her. Firepaw tried again but Darkheart was too quick. Darkheart saw worry flicker in her eyes.

_Her best chance was to catch you unaware_ Voice one pointed out. _She knew she couldn't beat you like this_. Firepaw dodged a quick blow from Darkheart then glanced to the stream. Darkheart wasn't fooled and prepared to strike but Firepaw dashed off in the direction she looked in. Darkheart growled as Firepaw splashed in the water and waited for her to follow. Darkheart stalked her way towards her. _This is the one area I don't know her in_ she thought suddenly.

_She doesn't know you in it either_ voice one stated. _You're even_. Firepaw readied herself, looking more confident now that she was in the water. Darkheart moved forward warily then shook her head. _I taught her I know her tricks, I saw her grow up I know her better that she knows me_. She jumped forward landing a foxtail in front of Firepaw, her paws submerged in the water. Firepaw smiled at her. Then she flicked her tail, sending droplets of water into Darkheart's eyes, blinding her. Darkheart didn't panic though, she had expected it. She waited until she heard Firepaw pounce the she rushed forward, the black apprentice landed with a loud splash behind her. Darkheart whipped around and struck out where she had heard the noise. Her paws landed on something solid and she blinked her eyes a couple of times to clear the water. Firepaw was dazed so Darkheart took her chance and leapt on top of her, holding her head underwater. Firepaw struggled but when it was certain that she could not escape Darkheart let go of her. She jumped up, gasping for air and sending water everywhere. Darkheart chuckled.

"Okay I won, let's go" Darkheart trotted through the water and Firepaw hurried to keep up with her.

"So how'd I do?" she asked a little breathless. Darkheart glanced at her; her blazing eyes were alive with the rush of battle. She didn't say anything but looked straight ahead. She must have looked angry because she practically felt the disappointment coming off her in waves.

"Go and catch something and meet me at the den." Firepaw nodded and padded off, mouth open. Darkheart waited until she was out of sight before following her scent, it was almost non-existent but it was there, a rich earthy smell. She probably smelt something like that too but she didn't care it was a nice smell. She tracked her silently keeping downwind of Firepaw. The prey couldn't smell them but Firepaw would. She watched the black apprentice settle into a hunter's crouch then stiffen. Finally she jumped and caught a thrush that was just about to take off. Darkheart nodded to herself then sprinted as quietly as she could to the den. She reached it just before Firepaw. She glanced at the prey in her mouth before turning to Smokepaw.

"You're next"

Darkheart chose an open space to spar with Smokepaw. She turned to face him and was surprise to realise how tall he had gotten, he was bigger than her and wider. She stepped back until she was comfortable with the distance.

"Go" Smokepaw charged her and she jumped nimbly to his left, his slightly weaker side. He turned faster than Darkheart had anticipated and hit her round the head, dazing her slightly. She recovered quickly and before he could dodge her she jumped onto his back where she hung on like a burr. He lent to one side warning Darkheart what he was about to do. She crouched on his back and when he started to roll she jumped straight up her weight throwing him off balance and causing him to stumble. She aimed for his legs, knocking them out from underneath him. He collapsed and Darkheart pounced she held his scruff loosely in her mouth so as not to hurt him. Smokepaw fell limp and she let go of him.

"G and hunt, then meet me back at den" Smokepaw was obviously waiting for praise and his tail dropped when he didn't get any. She flicked her tail at him and he ran off in search of prey. Darkheart knew he was good at hunting so she didn't bother going after him.

She ran back to the den and it wasn't long before Smokepaw came back, proudly carrying a large vole. Hawkpaw congratulated his brother and Firepaw grudgingly said well done. She led Hawkpaw out silently regretting doing all three assessments in one day. She took the young tom to a small space that had trees surrounding them. She wanted to see how quick he could be.

She inclined her head and he tensed waiting for an attack. She studied him warily and then started to slowly inch around him. He followed her every move watching her with green eyes, carefully calculating. She could see him trying to find out her intent but she didn't even know what she was going to do. She was unpredictable and she liked being so. She lunged forward, not attacking just seeing what he would do. He skipped backwards, then charged forward Darkheart waited until the last possible moment then she jumped and landed on his back. As soon as her paws touched fur she leaped back off causing Hawkpaw to get flattened. As Darkheart landed she twisted on her paws turning to face Hawkpaw who was just standing up. He looked a bit unstable on his feet so Darkheart walked quickly towards him, sensing victory. She readied herself to deliver the winning blow by rearing on her paws. Then she realised her mistake, Hawkpaw smiled at her baring his fangs then ran headfirst into her exposed belly, knocking her down onto the ground and leaving her breathless. Hawkpaw wasted no time and hopped onto her, holding her down. She glared at the tom and he gave her a goofy grin. She relaxed but he didn't let up so she tried another idea. Using the last of her strength she kicked his belly with her back legs it wasn't enough to throw him away but he did shift slightly allowing her some room to move.

She wriggled out of his grasp and stalked away, keeping low to the ground. Hawkpaw followed her quickly closing the gap she had just made. She needed to end this sparring match quick or she would lose. Darkheart feinted to the right then ran to the right, when she reached his back, without breaking stride she leaped over him, confusing the young tom. She batted at his side then slipped behind him, tugging his tail. As he turned she ducked under his paws then hit at his back legs. He started to fall and Darkheart narrowly missed being crushed by his body. She unsheathed her claws then held them at his neck.

"I win" she said a little breathlessly. Hawkpaw blinked at her then looked at her claws. She retracted them quickly and he stood up.

"Go hunt" was all she said to him before bounding away. She paused to catch a thrush then continued towards the den at a slower pace. As she neared the cave she saw a flash of bluish fur at the entrance. She crept forward quietly, sneaking around to the hole in the wall.

"…She didn't tell me anything" she heard Firepaw whine.

"Me either, she sent me off to hunt and that was all she said, I wonder what will happen now?" Hawkpaw mumbled. She guessed that he was eating the prey he caught. Too late she remembered that although she didn't smell of much the thrush in her jaws did.

"Quick, stand in a line and be quiet I smell prey" Smokepaw hissed. They shuffled around and didn't speak another word. Darkheart shook her head and smiled around her prey, she trotted through the hole. Three pairs of eyes followed her as she laid down and took a bite from the bird. She chewed slowly, savouring every mouthful. She could tell she was making the three cats impatient but she didn't care. Firepaw flicked her tail then started to speak.

"Are we getting our warrior names? How did I do? Did I do better than my brothers? Did I do really good? How did I do? I bet I did amazing? What will my warrior name be? How am-" Darkheart silenced her with a glare.

"I haven't decided yet" She finished her bird and buried the bones. She chose a sunny spot and started to groom her fur. They had all done spectacularly and now she needed names for them and then there was that sparring she had promised, three against one. It had seemed like a good thing at the time but now she was tired it wasn't so good. She finished her grooming and sat up straight. She looked at the siblings; they were dozing in the sun right next to her, a bundle of different coloured pelts.

_Hurry up and give them their stupid names_ voice one growled. Darkheart sighed and nudged the sleeping cats awake.

"Get up you lazy cats" she purred. Hawkpaw muttered something then stood up and stared to wake the others. Darkheart waited until they had shook the sleep off their pelts and were standing in a line.

"You three apprentices have all performed extremely well in both of your tasks, I am now going to make you warriors as I believe you to be fully trained," The three young cats sat up straighter and she saw Hawkpaw puff his chest out a little bit. "Firepaw" she said turning towards the small cat "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your family, even at the cost of your life?

Firepaw nodded and said "I do"

"Firepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Firewisp. StarClan honours your leadership and swiftness and we welcome you as a full warrior." Darkheart rested her muzzle on her head and Firewisp licked her shoulder in return.

She turned to Smokepaw who looked a bit nervous, she gave him what she hoped was a comforting smile.

"Smokepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your family, even at the cost of your life?

Smokepaw squeaked "I do"

"Smokepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Smokefang. StarClan honours your courage and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior." Darkheart rested her muzzle on his head and Smokefang licked her shoulder in respect.

"And finally Hawkpaw" she meowed facing the bluish tom "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your family, even at the cost of your life?

"I do" he spoke clearly.

"Hawkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hawktalon. StarClan honours your cunning and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior." Darkheart rested her muzzle on his head and Hawktalon gave her a lick on her shoulder. She stepped backwards and met the gaze of her new warriors.

"I have to go somewhere now, just know that I am really proud of you and you will make fine warriors" She sprinted out before they could say anything. _That wasn't so bad if I say so myself_.

_It was nice of you to give them a ceremony _voice two commented. Darkheart shook her head. _It was practical; they would be happier and more likely to fight with me if I gave them what they would have got in the Clan_.

_Hmph._ Darkheart finally took notice of her surroundings and realised she had travelled into the heart of the Clan's forest, in plain sight of every cat who happened to pass by. Voices nearly made Darkheart jump out of her fur but she calmed down when she recognised them. She scampered up a tree and made her way towards them, not really being quiet but not being too loud either. She managed to find the pair of cats and she targeted the silver one. Neatly she hopped out of the tree, landing on the head of the silver she-cat knocking her unconscious and earning a gasp of surprise from other cat. She glanced at the she-cat next to her.

"Tinystorm" she meowed breathlessly. "Hello"

* * *

**Not sure when the next one will be out hopefully not too long from now**


	28. Chapter 27

**Homework already and I've only been back for three days! Anyway another chapter slightly faster than the previous one :)**

**Reviews**

**Leader of the Wolves: Do you mean in this story? Because Darkheart won't really have any dreams, if you mean a story that you have created then sure, go ahead**

**AvatarCat13: Warrior stuff I guess**

**Shard: Possibly but i'm not promising anything**

**Snowstripe482: Thank you**

**Petaldawn: Nooo... What made you think that hehe**

**Moonblaze: Sounds good and I like how it interacts with this story.**

**Splashpaw: Yeah i'll have a look at your story when i've got the time :)**

**Totoro16: Thanks**

**Flamewing: They sound really good, those summaries are much better than mine :)**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

Chapter 27

"Tinystorm" Darkheart meowed, panting a little. "Hello" Tinystorm gaped in horror at Swallowshine. She surged forward, knocking Darkheart off of her.

Kneeling beside her she meowed. "Swallowshine? Swallowshine speak to me" From behind her she could hear Darkheart laughing.

"Swallowshine?" she mimicked. "Oh dear Swallowshine why won't you speak to me" Tinystorm heard a thud behind her and when she turned around to glare at Darkheart she was gone.

"Relax" Darkheart said from the other side of Swallowshine. Tinystorm jumped in surprise then bristled.

"How can I relax when you have just killed my sister" she snapped, sliding her claws out.

"If you are a _good_ medicine cat you would see that she is still breathing, therefore she is just unconscious. Besides she is my sister too" Darkheart pouted and Tinystorm glanced at Swallowshine's chest and found that it was still moving.

"Oh" was all she said. She double checked that Swallowshine was ok then she turned to Darkheart who was now grooming her fur. She saw her looking and sniffed.

"It may never be straight but it will always be clean."

"So why are you here?" She asked carefully, still fully aware she could rip her to shreds if she wanted to. The black she-cat gave her a toothy smile.

"Just dropping in" Tinystorm rolled her eyes. "Now why are you out in the forest with this pathetic excuse of a bodyguard? There is a crazy cat on the loose you know, goes around killing other cats for fun. Did you know that?" Tinystorm shook her head quickly, Darkheart rose to her feet and advance slowly, like she was stalking a mouse. Tinystorm spared a glance at Swallowshine but she was still unconscious. Darkheart let out a chuckle that turned to a growl.

"She's out for the count, have you heard of the game cat and mouse? No? Well let me explain it to you" As Darkheart took a step forward Tinystorm took a step back. _Why did she think that Darkheart would help them_? _She's crazy_.

"One cat is the mouse and one is the cat. I will be the cat and you the mouse. Now I hope you know what a cat does to the mouse" Darkheart stared expectantly at her.

Tinystorm gulped. "Kill it" she squeaked and then winced at the sound of fear in her voice.

"Well done, but sometimes we like to play with them before. Now mouse run before I catch you" Tinystorm scrabbled to find her feet then she took off. She heard Darkheart give chase but then there was silence. Tinystorm paused puzzled then turned around to look for Darkheart but she wasn't there. A weight suddenly appeared on her back and she was shoved into the ground. She felt Darkheart's warm breath on her ear.

"That was fun wasn't it" she giggled then stepped off Tinystorm who got up and shook out her fur sending dust flying everywhere.

"You're not going to kill me?" she asked confused. Darkheart shook her head.

"Why would I do that? Come on lets go back to Swallowshine"

"B-b-but" she stuttered dumbly, then followed Darkheart as if she was in a dream.

"Now really why are you in the forest?" Darkheart's voice snapped her out of her dazed experience.

"Looking for you" she replied.

"Why? What could anyone want _me_ for?" she asked incredulously.

Tinystorm gave her a wry smile. "For the only thing you are good at"

"What do you mean" Darkheart widened her eyes in mock innocence. "I'm good at _so _many things"

"We need you Darkheart"

"What, to kill someone? She questioned flatly. "Get someone else to do it"

"You'd be considered a hero in the clan" Tinystorm insisted.

Darkheart's eyes widened. "A _hero_, in the _clan_." She squealed. Tinystorm beamed, and nodded her head.

"Yes, a hero"

"Really? I don't care" She started to turn away.

"Wait, there's is a prophecy" Darkheart froze then twisted back round slowly.

"A prophecy" she mused. "And I suppose that this Prophecy wants me to kill someone."

"Yes"

"Well what is it?" she asked impatiently. Tinystorm quickly recited the prophecy then told Darkheart that she thought it was Lionfang that will destroy the clan and that Darkheart needs to help.

"It says to wipe out the darkness; doesn't that mean to kill me?"

"No, not at all. I think that it means the Darkness in your heart, if we get rid of that then you will be good again" She smiled kindly at her.

"But I have no darkness in my heart, only love, kindness and flowers" she meowed sarcastically.

"I won't help the clan" she decided. Tinystorm hung her head and out of the corner of her eye she saw Swallowshine crouching. _She must have gotten up when we were arguing_. Her sister narrowed her eyes at Darkheart but the black she-cat hadn't noticed that Swallowshine was awake. Though Tinystorm was no warrior she could tell when a cat was about to attack.

"Swallowshine, no" she cried but it was too late her sister had leapt at Darkheart. It wasn't Darkheart she was worried for, it was Swallowshine, she would be killed. The battle was too quick for Tinystorm to follow, one moment Swallowshine was going for the kill the next Darkheart was. Finally Darkheart had Swallowshine pinned and was about to kill her when Tinystorm stopped her. She made Darkheart released Swallowshine then she examined both of them. Darkheart had a few shallow scratches but that was it, she sat licking her cuts barely out of breath and acting as if the battle had never happened. Swallowshine on the other hand was panting heavily and had blood oozing out of several cuts, most of them deep. Tinystorm quickly found some cobwebs and pressed them to Swallowshine's wounds to stop the blood.

"I will do it better when we go back to camp" Swallowshine nodded and then collapsed.

Tinystorm offered to cover Darkheart wounds but she declined.

"My 'wounds' as you call it hurt no more than if I stood on a thorn and bleed even less" Swallowshine snarled at her but realised a little too late that she couldn't beat her. Darkheart ignored Swallowshine and focused her attention completely on Tinystorm.

"I supposed I don't deserve to be acknowledged by the great and powerful Darkheart whereas Tinystorm does" She snorted.

Darkheart licked her paw. "Tinystorm is useful _whereas_ you are not, you can't heal cats and you can't beat me and if I look at you I might be tempted to finish off what I started" she gave her paw another lick then let her claws slide out. Swallowshine didn't reply she just backed away slowly.

"I think, according to the prophecy, that we are supposed to help you find your good side so that you can kill Lionfang-"

"Wait, hold on. You are going to help me become good so I can kill Lionfang. If I am good I won't want to kill Lionfang."

"You will see that good in it and for the clan, you will be welcomed back into the clan" Darkheart stared dreamily into air for a few moments then she shook herself out of it.

"After I killed Rabbitear?" Tinystorm winced and grief welled up inside her. "After I ruined Feathersong's face? I don't think so, and if I kill Lionfang I will be killing their only hope to a peaceful future. Did you even think this through?"

"But-"

"No, listen to me Tinystorm, killing Lionfang will make things worse, you will be chucked out if they ever knew you came to be asking for Lionfang to be killed. You really are quite stupid for a medicine cat"

"If Lionfang become leader he will kill you and you won't stop him. I tried to help you but you said no. You are the stupid one Darkheart." She snapped anger making her brave.

"Let him" she said simply. Then flashed her a smile that showed her pointy teeth. "We're ready" then she bounded into the forest where she melding into the dark. Tinystorm deflated feeling confused and hurt.

"There, there, She is crazy she won't listen to reason" Swallowshine draped her tail over her. "You tried her best and you warned her."

"Will it be enough?"

"Why do you want to save her so much?" Swallowshine asked angrily.  
"Because she's innocent and I want my family back together, the way it was when we were kits it was so simple back then but that won't happen so let's go back to get you cleaned up"

"What will we say happened?"

"The truth, well part of it, that Darkheart attacked you then ran away."

"Will they believe that?"

"They have to" Tinystorm meowed firmly. A sound of a twig breaking and leaves rustling made the she-cats turn. They readied themselves for an attack a cat crashed through the bracken glancing wildly from side to side until they spotted Tinystorm and Swallowshine.

"It's Mistystar, she's ill and we don't know what to do" Feathersong shrieked. Then took off in the direction of camp with Tinystorm hot on her heels and Swallowshine following closely behind.

"They burst into camp and every pair of eyes turned towards Tinystorm. Grief and worry disappeared and hope replaced them. It was strange to have everyone look at you with happiness when all they had done was make her feel isolated for days on end. All of that seemed forgotten as she marched to the leaders den with Feathersong in tow. When she reached the entrance the stench of sickness and vomit overwhelmed her, gagging she walked in. Mistystar was lying on a nest of moss; Echodust and Lionfang were surrounding her. Mistystar heaved violently but nothing came out.

"It started this morning just after you left with Swallowshine. She wouldn't eat and she was breathing heavily then she started coughing and finally she collapsed." Her mother told her. Tinystorm rushed to Mistystar's side and ran a paw down her flank. She was fine until she came to her heart. It was beating rapidly, too fast to be normal. She had never heard of any illness like this and she didn't know what to do. Mistystar was panting and her eyes were glazed she heaved again and that brought Tinystorm back into reality. A cat was dying and she needed to save her. Echodust get me some tansy, thyme, poppy seeds, juniper berries and coltsfoot. You know what they are, yes." It wasn't a question she had shown her mother all of the herbs. Echodust nodded then ran out of the den. Tinystorm pressed her paw back on Mistystar's heart it was still beating too fast. She ran her mind through all the herbs and their uses then all the different illnesses that Rabbitear had taught her but none of them related to what Mistystar had. She heard movement from behind her and then Echodust appeared beside her holding all of the herbs in a leaf.

"I need water, get me some" she ordered. Her mother trotted to the other side of the den and picked up a moss soaked in cool water.

"When I put the herbs in her mouth I need you to give her water to help swallow them" Tinystorm opened Mistystar's jaw as gently and she could and gingerly placed the herbs on her tongue. She stepped backwards and her mother made Mistystar swallow them. The herbs affected her quickly. Her eyelids closed as she fell asleep, her body relaxed and her breathing steadied. Tinystorm placed a paw on her chest and found that her heartbeat had slowed down. She turned to Echodust.

"I think she will get better now" she allowed herself a small smile, maybe now Mistystar will reconsider her punishment.

"Tinystorm" her mother's worried mew instantly chased all sorts of happy feelings away. "Feel her heart"

"It's gone back to normal now, hasn't it?" Echodust shook her head. Tinystorm felt for her heat beat but it took a while.

"It's so faint" she whispered. "I don't understand, none of the herbs would have done this. It must be the illness. She felt Mistystar's heart stutter then stop. Her body jerked and she drew a sharp intake of breath then she fell still.

"I don't understand, I don't understand" she whispered running a paw up and down Mistystar's now dead body looking for any other signs or symptoms of this illness but found none.

"Vigil" She ordered her voice void of emotions. So many dead, she squeezed her eyes shut hoping against hope that this was just a dream, a horrible nightmare but when she opened her eyes again she was still in the leaders den and Echodust was dragging Mistystar out into the open she heard the wails of grief and shock then anger but all she could care about was how happy Lionfang looked, he couldn't have planned it better. He saw her looking and gave her a smile that could be mistaken for kindness but Tinystorm knew better.

"Let's go get my nine lives shall we, you know I want you opinion. Who should be my deputy? Raggedwhisker or Whisperingbracken, who do you think will continue my legacy, who will do everything I tell them." Tinystorm thought for a moment.

"Raggedwhisker, Whisperingbracken is headstrong and has her own ideas"

"My thoughts exactly, see we are so alike Tinystorm I don't see why you hate me"

"I don't hate you" she lied.

"Sure, let's go become leader now, this is so exciting don't you think? Mistystar was boring and just wanted to kill Darkheart, I want to kill her but I also want to humiliate her and make her feel as much pain as she made my Clan feel. You know what I mean?" Tinystorm wanted to shake her head but she didn't.

"Shut up and let's go" _We're ready_ Darkheart's voice echoed inside her mind. _Darkheart has followers? No wonder she isn't scared_. _Maybe she does stand a chance, maybe she just might win_.

* * *

**Next one next weekend? possibly if I don't have too much homework -.-**

**As always please review.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Well that was a long time coming, sorry about the 2+ weeks you have had to wait. This isn't even a good chapter, it's is short and poorly written but I hope you can forgive me as the ending is only 3 chapters away and I have had homework up to my ears (Not literally) Ok so yeah...**

**Reviews:**

**Snowpelt: Won't happen in this story**

**AvatarCat13: Yes, yes it is**

**Blue: Interesting? I suppose so**

**Splashpaw: Sorry again that you have had to wait.**

**Moonblaze: They won't chase any more out**

**TotallyUnofficial: Ermm, illiterate? Not the right word, that means a person is unable to read or write, you probably mean my grammar is wrong, and it is, in some places but I try to spell correctly and use the correct grammar as much as I can.**

**Leader of the Wolves: I don't really use Starclan or the Dark forest in my stories, I don't know why but I don't. However if I do mention the Dark forest I will make sure that your OC is in there :)**

**Petaldawn: Yes she does but her heart stopped (She had a heart attack) and i'm not sure Starclan could fix that so she died**

**Dogsrule: Thank you so much, I will read your story when I have time**

**Purplesunrisedragon: Hmm that would be interesting but I don't think that that would happen.**

**DarkStormShadowClan: Wait until you start to do GCSE's (Or american equivalent) and that might happen if I ever decide to a sequel**

**Skystar:Too. Much. Homework...**

**LuvRain: Thanks.**

**Flamewing: I love eeyore (Don't ask me why) And about that note I would phone the FBI get them to do a fingerprint scanner (Might be a little expensive but it's worth it) collect the finger prints of all the people in you class and try to match them up, when you find the culprit get the MI5 to kill her/him (Most probably a girl) Problem solved! In all seriousness I would ignore the note and continue on my day but that doesn't always work for some people.**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

Chapter 28

Darkheart watched her brother leap up and call the clan to attention. Her watchful eyes glared hatefully as he started to speak.

"I have been given my nine lives from Starclan" he shouted and the clan cats roared in excitement. Only Darkheart noticed the dark expression cloud his features as he mentioned Starclan.

"I will now announce the new deputy, it shall be…" He paused and looked up at silver pelt. "Raggedwhisker" he said finally, again his words were met with a round of cheering, cats congratulated Raggedwhisker as he walked past them and he thanked them in return. She saw Swallowshine beamed at him and gave him a comforting lick as he stood in the deputy's place. Darkheart narrowed her eyes hatefully, wanting to erase the memories of the feelings that she had of him, the way his pelt had sparkled in the sunlight and sparkled danced in his eyes, the way… Darkheart growled at herself. She did _not_ like Raggedwhisker… not anymore. She adverted her eyes and tuned back into Lionfan- Lion_star's_ speech.

"-Patrol routes, but first the issue of Darkheart. I have decided that we will wage war with Darkheart and end her menace once and for all. We will battle her and then we will kill her. She has torn this clan apart and will continue to do so if we do not kill her, any who helps her will also be punished severely" he gave Tinystorm a meaningful glance but she just gave him an innocent look then, when he turned his attention away, she smiled slyly in Darkheart's direction. Darkheart, shocked, almost fell off the branch. _How had she known she was there_? _She was well hidden, wasn't she_? She told herself it was merely a coincidence and that she was really smiling to herself but deep down she didn't really believe that.

"We will start training tomorrow morning, for now we will discuss the battle plans" She slithered down the tree silently and started sprinting towards her den where her warriors were waiting. She reached it in no time at all. Firewisp, Smokefang and Hawktalon had all gone to sleep and when she entered the cave it was filled with warmth and soft snoring. She curled up, covering her nose with her tail and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Alright warriors" she meowed as she marched in front of the siblings.

"We have a problem on our hands, there are cats who want, and will if we let them, kill us" She let them mutter for a moment before she silenced them again.

"However, we are going to practice, and we won't stop until I am sure you will not die, let's go"

She worked them relentlessly all day, running them through various training exercises. When they tired out she would let them rest then she would start the training again.

"If we keep this up we'll be dead before the battle even start. They won't be able to kill us because you will beat them to it" Firewisp spat. Darkheart flicked her sharply with her tail.

"I'm only doing this because I care" she meowed gently. Firewisp looked up at her innocently.

"What was that?" she asked teasingly. Darkheart growled.

"I'm not repeating it"

"Oh really" Firepaw flew at Darkheart ready to knock her down, Darkheart moved at the last possible moment letting her back legs graze Firewisp's head. The sudden unbalance sent her tumbling towards the ground. Darkheart dismissed her and sent her to practice with her brothers who were messing around in the stream. She climbed a tree and sat there, watching them fight.

_Do you really want them to die for your battle_? Voice two asked her, Darkheart sighed and started to reply when voice one interrupted her.

_It's you or them, which life is more valuable_? She looked over the cats that she had raised from kits. _It's you or them_, the voice echoed. She gazed over them once more Firewisp had stopped her brothers from playing and was now getting ready to fight, she waited until they were fully engrossed in the sparring before she stood up, balancing on the branch.

She twisted until she was facing away from the kits and started to bounce her way through the trees away from the cats and away from her home.

* * *

**I know it's a bit cheeky of me to ask for reviews after so long but... please review.**

**I would say that the next chapter will be up so but I have no idea when I will next be able to upload, just wish me luck and hope it is soon**


	30. Chapter 29

**Homework blah...blah.. Blah. Now that we have got that out of the way let's go!**

**Reviews:**

**The song of the felines: I could Possibly use them in the sequel. Thanks**

**Blue: Ahh yes sorry about the shortness... and the wait... and everything else**

**PetalDOHDawn: It had to end sometime.**

**Loststar of Dark forest: Just a tinsy tinybit, yes**

**Splashpaw: Thanks for that :)**

**Snowstripe: Ermm yes...**

**AvatarCat13: Haha thanks, and you can bet that she will :)**

**Darkheartlover: Love your name 3**

**Firestar is awesome: Thank you**

**Littleflower: I suppose she does a bit, doesn't she.**

**Snitchwing44: Thank you.**

**Flamewing: Okay... would you kill my teachers for me? perhaps. Because that would be great (I am joking, of course. Ahem) Not that song!**

**Story... ... ...**

* * *

Chapter 29

"So this is what we will do" Lionstar meowed. "We know the area that she is staying in, we will surround this area…" He used his claws to scratch out a rough map of the forest outside their own and circled the place where Darkheart was 'hiding'. Two of us will run in there, acting mad effectively chasing her out because she is a coward but she will have nowhere to run because she will be surrounded, we will slowly move in until she cannot move and then." He raised a paw and dragged it through the map. "We will kill her" he finished softly. Tinystorm couldn't see the map as she wasn't chosen to. She was only allowed to listen, the only reason she knew he had drawn anything was because there was a gap which she could see him.

She paced outside the tight group growing more worried. _There was no way Darkheart could escape, she would be slaughtered_, _but didn't she mention other cats?_

"Tinystorm" he brother called, stopping her train of thought. She padded up to him cautiously.

"Yes"

"You are going to fight so you need to train, and quickly" he meowed not looking at her.

"Me?" she asked shocked. "I am a medicine cat; don't you think that I will be better treating the cats rather than fighting them?"

"No, we need every cat possible including you."

"What if I get killed?" This time he looked up at her, madness raged in his eyes.

"That is a sacrifice I am willing to make"

"Do we really need to do all this?" she insisted. "For one cat, just _one_ cat. Honestly it's like we are battling another clan" She heard murmurs of agreement from the cats that were behind her.

"She is not ordinary cat" he snapped. "She is evil, she is dangerous and if only a few cats fought her at a time we would lose far more cats that way than if we combined our strength and killed her like we have planned" Cats were nodding, Tinystorm's argument had flown right over their heads. She gave up and stepped backwards allowing other cats to talk to Lionstar.

He pushed his way out and stood outside his den.

"Let's begin training, pair up and practice, claws allowed" Tinystorm glanced around quickly, looking for her sister, spotting her she ran up to meet her.

"Swallowshine please be my partner" she asked quickly afraid that someone else will take her. Her sister looked at her kindly.

"Sure, Tinystorm. I'll show you some basic moves if you like" They walked to a clear space where no one was near them.

"This is an easy one all you need to use is one paw you just…" She hit out her paw but it was too fast for her to see what she was actually doing. She tried to do what Swallowshine did but she ended up unbalanced and toppled onto her side. Her sister looked at her confused.

"You did the exact same thing when you were fighting Lionstar, you didn't fall over"

"If you didn't notice, I was fighting for my life then. I wasn't think straight"

"That's it then" Her sister said excitedly.

"That's what?" Swallowshine lunged forward with no warning, hitting Tinystorm and sending her flying.

"Swallowshine!" she shrieked "What was that for?" She stood up to see Swallowshine running at her. She jumped to the side to avoid getting thrown to the floor.

"What are you doing Swallowshine? You are supposed to be helping me, not killing me" This time Swallowshine stopped in front of her.

"You avoided my attack" she meowed happily.

"What" Tinystorm asked puzzled.

"If you can just avoid all the attacks you will live, now do it again" She walked backwards a little bit.

"But Swallowshine I'm not ready"

"Just act, don't think and _don't_ use claws"

"Swallowshine I don't know any moves" she insisted.

"You don't need to, just dodge my attacks" Swallowshine jumped at her and Tinystorm watched her, too frightened to move. She landed on Tinystorm's back forcing her to the ground.

"Don't think too much about it" Swallowshine growled in her ear. Her sister started to hit her with her back paws sending sharp pains up her back. She gasped in surprise then let her instincts take over. She went limp but that didn't stop Swallowshine. So she tried a different tactic, she used all her strength and stood up, Swallowshine rocked unsteadily on her back, Tinystorm rolled to the side making Swallowshine jump off her back ready for another attack however Tinystorm just collapsed.

"That was a stupid move, using all of your strength to get up, besides you would have been dead long before you did that from blood loss, you need to act quicker. Up let's have one more go then we will stop" Tinystorm obeyed and stood up. She felt a little wobbly but she knew it would pass. She waited for Swallowshine to attack because she was better at defence. Her sister used the attack she had tried to teach to Tinystorm earlier. Tinystorm skipped to the side dodging her attack, Swallowshine twirled around so that they were facing each other again. She jumped up trying to land on Tinystorm's shoulders again but she was ready this time, Tinystorm slithered forward so that Swallowshine landed behind her. She turned around to find that Swallowshine had collapsed on the ground, forgetting that they were in a sparring match she rushed to her side as she got closer she heard her moan in pain.

"Swallowshine what's the matter?" Her sister groaned again.

"My belly, it hurts so bad, it has been hurting before this but it always went away quickly which is why I didn't go to you"

"Swallowshine" she mowed sternly. "You should always come to me if you are hurt in anyway, now roll onto your side for me" Swallowshine turned on her side and Tinystorm started to prod her belly.

"Swallowshine" she whispered excitedly.

"Don't tell me I'm dying" she moaned.

"Not quite. You're pregnant" Swallowshine sat straight up, gasping with pain as she did so.

"I can't be, not now"

"You are going to be a mother, why aren't you excited?"

"I am Tinystorm" she replied. "It's just it couldn't have come at a worse time, what with the battle coming up"

"You can't fight in your condition" She meowed softly. "It could hurt the kits"

"I want to Tinystorm, I have to. Please don't tell anyone until after the battle, not even Raggedwhisker, please."

"If you insist Swallowshine"

"I do, thank you Tinystorm"

"No problem" she meowed quietly as Swallowshine walked away looking for a different opponent. Tinystorm also started looking for a different cat to fight. She might not actively fight in the battle but if someone decided to attack her she might as well be ready. She spotted Whisperingbracken half sitting in the shade and walked up to her.

"Excited about the battle" she asked. Whisperingbracken glanced at her.

"Who is ever excited about the thought of killing?"

"I could name a few, Darkheart, Lionstar-"

"He is only doing what he needs to" she said adamantly.

"He _needs_ to kill Darkheart?" She pushed.

"If that is what it takes for the clan to survive then yes"

"Can't we just negotiate with her? I'm sure she will listen" Tinystorm persisted

"You seem awfully against the battle, why is that?" She asked innocently but Tinystorm could hear the suspicion underneath it.

"If there was no battle there would be no cats injured and even better, none dead"

"How do you know that cats will die, we have numbers and the element of surprise on our side"

"Darkheart has never been surprised" _And you may not even have numbers_ she added silently.

"Besides our best fighter, Lionstar, has already been beaten by Darkheart once what's to say she can't do it again" She spared a glance at Whisperingbracken who was gazing at the fighting cats, she could tell that she was fighting against herself.

"You are right Tinystorm" she breathed a tiny sigh of relief. "But we have numbers" she repeated then hurried away muttering to herself. _The one thing that you think will keep you safe is the one thing that you might not have_.

* * *

**You know the drill :D**


End file.
